Claiming Destiny: Quest For Happiness
by inolvidable23
Summary: Secuela de "Claiming Destiny". Un amor que no se olvida ni en la muerte, una familia que esconde secretos que afectan al presente y una lucha a muerte contra enemigos inimaginables podrían desatar el final del mundo de manera que nadie se podía haber imaginado.
1. Prólogo

**AN:**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí teneís la secuela.

Un abrazo, disfrutad!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prólogo: Missing You<strong>

**Valhalla**

Tamsin esperó en la gran plaza, quería ver a Lauren o por lo menos saber de ella y pasarle un mensaje bien claro sobre como no sacrificarse y hacer caso a los demás cuando los demás se lo pidieran. Era extraño sentir algo por una mujer que por la anterior mente no sentía nada y si lo hacía no era precisamente cariñoso pero la valkyria había cambiado, todo el tiempo con Kenzi, con Bo la habían cambiado.

Y estaba el hecho que de Lauren les había salvado la vida, dos veces, haciendo que su respeto como valkyria por la doctora creciera hasta limites insospechados.

-Tamsin...

La rubia se giro para mirar a Acacia, aquella mujer había sido lo más parecido a su madre y sabía que aunque podía ser cruel, la valkyria le tenía también mucho cariño, razón por la que Tamsin se había atrevido a pedirle el favor de que buscara a Lauren por ella.

Ya que ella no sabía muy bien que iba a encontrar aquí y la verdad, la asustaba.

-Acacia, ¿la viste?

-No...Tamsin, Odín quiere verte.

Tamsin no se esperaba aquella respuesta, de hecho no se esperaba otra cosa que no fuera ver a Lauren y ahora, con Odín queriendo verla, la valkyria no podía si no preguntarse si todo aquello no era más que un problema más.

_No puedo volver a casa con más problemas..._

Acacia tenía una de esas miradas que le daban miedo y no precisamente porque la asustaran, más bien era de aquellas que te decían que hicieras lo que hicieras esto iba a terminar mal y eso era precisamente lo último que Tamsin necesitaba en aquellos momentos mientras recordaba la pena que había dejado atrás, en el templo donde habían ido a aydar a Rainer solo para ver el sacrificio de Lauren.

-Tienes que estar preparada-dijo Acacia.

-No me digas eso-dijo Tamsin cruzandose de brazos-...Odín no va a decirme que no podemos recuperar a Lauren.

-Tamsin...

-No, deja de hablarme como cuando era una cría ya sabes lo poco que funciona-dijo Tamsin.

-Te digo que te prepares para todo-dijo Acacia.

Tamsin se detuvo pasando una mano por su pelo. Ella no tenía una maldita relación con Lauren ni era el destino de Lauren, eso era cosa de Kenzi y Bo y si volvía a decirles que no podía traerla las destruiría.

No quería hacer eso.

-Mejor vamos-dijo Tamsin-...cuanto antes hagamos esto, antes sabremos que pasa.

Acacia simplemente la miro y suspiró antes de abrir la gran puerta del Valhalla donde vieron a su señor, tan respetable como siempre sentado en su trono mirandola con una mezcla de pura seriedad e indiferencia, algo digno del amo de las valkyrias.

Las guerras y las perdidas lo habían hecho así, sin sentimientos.

-Señor...-susurro Tamsin arrodillandose delante de él.

-Tamsin...tengo noticias para ti y tus amigos-dijo Odín-...especialmente para la princesa sucubo.

Tamsin cerró los ojos esperando pacientemente las palabras de su señor mientras él se levantaba y levantaba su cara para que lo mirara a sus ojos negros como la noche al mismo tiempo que le hablaba.

-La persona que buscas...no puedes recuperarla porque no esta aquí-dijo Odín seriamente.

La sorpresa casi hizo que se tambaleara mientras Acacia ponía una mano sobre ella y Odín la sostenía suavemente ayudandola a estabilizarse de nuevo al tiempo que la valkyria asumía sus palabras.

-Pero...todos los guerreros vienen aquí-susurro Tamsin.

-Tienes razón y ella estaba destinada a venir pero algo pasó, alguien se la llevó lejos de Valhalla cuando su alma viajaba hacia aquí-susurro Odín-...algo oscuro.

-Pyrripus...-dijo Tamsin asustada.

Odín negó con la cabeza haciendo un movimiento con su mano para mostrarle en el suelo lo que todos conocían como el infierno aunque para ellos recibía otro nombre, Helheim o Hel donde las almas de los seres viles, ya fueran humanos, fae o cualquier otra especie iban a parar para ser regidos bajo la cruel mano de Hela, la hija más monstruosa de Loki.

-La que buscas esta aquí-dijo Odín-...fuera lo que fuera la que se lo llevara, la ha capturado aquí.

-Oh mierda...-susurro Tamsin.

-Eso pensé. Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de enemigos que tu amiga tiene y que de seguro estan allí, no va a tener una estancia nada agradable-dijo Odín.

Tamsin podía apostar que no, si no contaba mal de momento podía encontrarse con los Una Mens, con Taft y con el Garuda...por no contar los enemigos que podría tener anteriormente en su vida.

Estaba claramente en problemas y en desventaja.

-¿Podemos hacer algo?-pregunto Tamsin.

-Podeis, pero necestais ayuda-dijo Odín-...y no soy yo.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Tamsin-...señor...¿a quien podemos acudir?

Odín miro ha Acacia, las connotaciones de contactar con aquella persona podían ser fatales pero podía darles grandes beneficios teniendo en cuenta que si recuperaban a Lauren podía hacer con ella lo que tenía planeado.

Hacerla su general para luchar a su lado en el Raganarok que algún día los asediaría a todos.

-Teneis que hablar con Freyja-dijo Odín-...cuentale sobre donde esta Lauren y ella estará encantada de ayudarte.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Tamsin algo esceptica.

Los dioses no tenían por costumbre ayudar y mucho menos sus dioses pero Odín parecía bastante convencido y ella no podía negarse a su minimo optimismo que le estaba dando la única esperanza a la que agarrarse.

-Freyja es la diosa del amor, la belleza y fertilidad y tu amiga parece cumplir esos requisistos bastante bien-dijo Odín-...ahora vete a casa, Tamsin, habla con la princesa de los fae y convocad a la diosa por medio del amor de Ysabeau.

-Entiendo...-susurro Tamsin-...gracias, señor.

-Un placer-dijo Odín con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tamsin no era estúpida, pensaba que Odín tenía algo bajo la manga pero realmente lo único que le interesaba era sacar a Lauren de allí lo antes posible y darle a Bo la felicidad que se había ganado a pulso.

Darles la paz a todos que se merecían.

-Acacia...

-Ve, yo tomaré tus encargos mientras haces esto-dijo la mujer-...y cuidate, no me interesa que estes fuera de combate.

Tamsin sonrió y se dieron un rápido abrazo antes de salir de Valhalla solo para detenerse en la puerta y mirar una vez más su hogar con la sensación de que volvería aquí en menos tiempo del que se imaginaba.

Y eso le dejó un sentimiento de preocupación que no podía hacer desaparecer.

**-CD: Quest For Happiness-**

Aparco el Camaro a la entrada, como hacía dos veces por semana y sonrió amablemente cuando el guarda de la puerta la saludo mientras ella entraba. El lugar donde estaba era de los más hermosos que su abuelo le había recomendado, el camino formado para llevarla directa a su objetivo estaba decorado con ladrillos rojizos que le daban un aspecto rural, casi hermoso, al campo que cubría la zona, el cesped brillaba con el agua recién esparcida sobre el y las demás estatuas que la rodeaban estaban completamente brillantes debajo de la tenue luz del sol que brillaba sobre ellos.

Y así ella caminó por el lugar hasta llegar a una estatua en el centro de aquel lugar y la miro con adoración mientras veía su forma y recordaba que había sido idea de su mejor amiga recordarla de esta manera, como siempre había sido.

_Así la conocimos y creo que este es el mejor tributo que podemos darle..._

Sonrió al ver que tenía razón, la estatua había sido creada por Bruce y otros ogros a partir de una foto y la reflejaba a ella, sentada en su mesa de trabajo en casa mirando por encima de su estetoscopio con una sonrisa cargada de cariño con unas hermosas palabras reflejadas dejabo de la figura, inscritas en oro sobre un fondo negro.

_**Doctora, guerrera, humana y destino.**_

_**Luchadora de lo justo, los que nos quedamos aquí nunca te olvidaremos y esperaremos hasta el día que podamos volver a reunirnos todos juntos.**_

Dejó las flores a los pies de la inscripción y suspiró, esto era mucho más doloroso de lo que podía haber imaginado, era como si no tenerla le hubiera quitado parte de su vida y fuera incapaz de volver a ser completa.

Se alimentaba, tenía sexo, pero no podía amar, no sentía absolutamente nada por la gente con la que tenía relaciones y simplemente lo hacía sabiendo que le había prometido ser una buena reina, alguien para sentirse orgulloso.

Como esperaba que ella se sintiese si la veía desde Valhalla.

Dyson le había contado que seguramente estaría allí y que Tamsin se había marchado también. Él también le había dicho que ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, que la quería, pero que iba a rehacer su vida y que su lobo había centrado todas sus atenciones en la valkyria, cosa que sinceramente la alegro sabiendo lo mucho que se lo merecía.

Aunque pensaba tener una charla con Tamsin sobre desaparecer durante dos meses como casi llevaba lejos de sus vidas.

Para Kenzi y Hale también había sido un gran cambio mientras el sirena se dedicaba a ser una importante dosis de calma y bienestar para todos ellos también ayudaba a Rainer a hablar con algunos clanes más reticentes a la paz entre las dos facciones y los humanos consiguiendo los resultados que no imaginaba. Por su parte, Kenzi se había convertido en el puente entre humanos y fae, ayudando junto con Bruce a estabilizar a los humanos que vivían como esclavos en este mundo a ser simplemente humanos trabajando con los fae, no para los fae.

Dyson y Krampus...vaya, eso había sido una extraña pareja pero muy efectiva. Mientras él viejo fae daba clases a los demás fae sobre como las reacciones oscuras podían afectar a sus poderes e intentaba enseñarles como detenerlas, Dyson se encargaba de darles clases de defensa personal a los humanos para que pudieran mantenerse prevenidos en caso de ataques o cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerles daño.

Y en el medio tiempo entre notas, bromas y discusiones, el lobo y el viejo fae había formando una fuerte alianza.

Y en cuanto a su familia, su madre estaba todvía intentando pensar que debía hacer con su padre mientras se curaba emocionalmente a su lado, junto a todos los que finalmente comenzaron a verla más que una loca. Trick estaba por fin usando sus contactos para ayudar en vez de para ensuciar su camino y luchaba por un mundo mejor y ella...

Ella intentaba mantenerse firme aunque se sentía vacía por dentro.

-Se que no me dejas ni un solo minuto pero no poder tocarte...no poder estar contigo, escucharte...es tan dificil-susurro-...a veces creo que esto es un sueño y algún día volverás conmigo, te busco en cada cara esperando ese día como agua nueva y mientras tanto...

Besó el nombre inscrito en la placa y apoyó su frente contra ella en un intento por sentirla más cerca, algo que hacía cada vez que venía a este lugar mientras soñaba con sus brazos rodeandola y sus labios besando su cuello con el cariño con el que siempre lo hacía.

-¿Cuando voy a encontrarte?-susurro con un suspiro-...no voy a poder aguantar mucho más si no estas a mi lado...todos saben que simplemente estoy intentando mantenerme pero...

-Bo...

La sucubo se giro sorprendida, aquella voz era la que tanto quería escuchar y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al ver que su anillo brillaba con fuerza mientras ella buscaba la dueña de esa voz.

-¿Lauren?

-Bo...se fuerte...

-¿Donde...? ¿Donde estas?-pregunto Bo.

-Se fuerte...

Su anillo se apago y su voz dejo de escucharse haciendo a Bo llevarse una mano al pecho mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración y entender que acababa de pasar cuando una sombra tapó el sol que la alumbraba y se giro viendo a Tamsin de espaldas a ella con una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

-¿Tamsin?

-Bo, tenemos que hablar...es sobre Lauren.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:**Ya lo dije en twitter pero...gracias a wikipedia por tenerme una hora investigando la mitología nórdica.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 1: Stand Up<strong>

Rainer apoyo su cabeza sobre el respaldo de su cama mientras miraba a Aife quien acarició su pecho con cariño y dejo un suspiro contento escapar de sus labios haciendolo sonreir al tiempo que pasaba una mano acariciando su brazo.

-Echaba de menos este momento-rió ella.

-No más que yo...-susurro él-...y debo decir que tu padre a tenido un gran detalle regalandonos esta casa para nosotros solos.

-Bueno, no era lógico que vivieramos con nuestra hija y me niego a vivir en un cuarto tan pequeño con el de la parte de atrás de Dal-susurro ella.

-Claro, mi reina...-sonrió él-...hablado de familia, ¿donde esta Bo? Todavía no me a sonado el busca para encontrarme con ella.

Aife sonrió, desde lo que pasó dos meses atrás todo había cambiado tanto que no le parecía real. Primero con ella misma y luego con su familia, aunque sabían que esa felicidad no estaría completa hasta que Lauren volviera a reencontrarse con todos ellos.

Algo que ella tenía la seguridad que pasaría en algún momento.

Y mientras tanto padre e hija reinaban a los fae con mano firme y cariñosa, haciendole recordar el porque estuvo una vez tan feliz por tenerlos a los dos, por volver a ser la familia que ella siempre había querido tener.

_Gracias a Lauren..._

-Bo ha ido a ver a Lauren-susurro Aife.

Rainer suspiró, para él habla de Lauren era traer nuevas lágrimas a sus ojos. Parecía mentira que pudiera echar de menos tanto a una persona pero teniendo en cuenta que aquella rubia cabezona lo había defendido con fuerza y valentía dos veces no podía si no sentir que su corazón se rompía un poco más al no tenerla a su lado.

-No es culpa tuya...-susurro Aife besando su mejilla.

-No lo se, Aife...es duro a veces-dijo Rainer-...era mi mejor amiga...

-Se reencarnó una vez, es el destino de Ysabeau...volverá...

Rainer apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Aife cerrando los ojos, él quería creer eso, tenía que creerlo pero a la vez el miedo a que la vida les diera una patada en el trasero le encogía el corazón y le hacía temblar en solo pensar que sería de su pequeña si Lauren no volvía con ellos.

Aife levantó la mirada y lo besó en los labios haciendolo respirar dentro de su boca cuando el busca comenzó a sonarle y con una sonrisa de su sucubo, el rey estiró la mano para cogerlo y mirar recibiendo la llamada de su hija con tintes de urgencia.

-¿Que pasa?-susurro Aife.

-No lo se pero dice que es urgente-dijo Rainer.

-Entonces voy contigo-dijo ella.

Él asintió y la beso una vez más rápidamente mientras salían de la cama y se vestían, intrigados por lo que su hija quisiera decirle con tanta urgencia y esperando que fuera lo que fuera, no estuvieran frente a un nuevo problema.

Bo caminaba de un lado a otro esperando a que todo el mundo se reuniera con ella y Tamsin, quien se había sentado en una de las sillas a la izquierda la miraba con cierta admiración.

Le había contado todo y la sucubo no había reaccionado como esperaba.

Dos meses atrás, la Bo que dejo habría saltado a la primera oportunidad que hubiera tenido de rescatar a Lauren, en cambio la mujer que tenía ahora delante había razonado, mirado a su alrededor y esperado que toda su familia llegara a ella para trazar un plan y buscar opiniones lo que solo dejaba claro lo mucho que la sucubo había cambiado.

-Te ha sentado bien el reinado, pareces otra-dijo Tamsin.

-No te creas...realmente estoy haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no salir a buscar a esa Freyja-susurro Bo-¿En serio ella puede decirme como sacar a Lauren del infierno?

-Si...Odín cree de verdad que vuestro amor puede crear el camino para sacarla de allí-dijo Tamsin-...aunque primero tenemos que invocarla.

Bo asintió. Entendía muy poco de dioses pero creía en Tamsin y si ella le decía que Lauren estaba en peligro y que podía salvarla ella iba a ir con todo y contra todo por tenerla de vuelta a su lado.

_A mi lado..._

El corazón le saltó del pecho pensando en la posibilidad de volver a ver a quien por derecho era su destino y su gran amor, algo que había pensado imposible teniendo en cuenta que era una sucubo pero que gracias a la propia Lauren y su abuela se había hecho realidad.

-¡BoBo!

Su mirada se giro para encontrarse con la mirada de Kenzi, animada como era su costumbre la humana se había convertido en su más fuerte apoyo durante sus peores momentos tras perder a Lauren. Kenzi había estado ahí, la había cuidado y había hecho todo lo posible por alegrarla incluso cuando ella misma estaba triste.

Porque la muerte de su amor también había afectado a Kenzi.

Era extraño ya que nunca habían sido muy cercanas y Bo no estaba exactamente segura de cuando Kenzi había empezado a respetar a Lauren pero le sonaba que fue durante un trabajo que se vieron forzadas a hacer juntas cuando ella, Dyson y Tamsin cayeron en el efecto de algo que los hizo actuar como adolescentes. Por lo demás, suponía que el trabajo de Kenzi y el impacto real de ver a humanos que no habían tenido misma suerte que ella en lo que a la libertad se refería le habían abierto los ojos.

Aunque estaba segura que la razón más importante por la que Kenzi respetaba o sentía cariño por la doctora era por que sabía que Bo la amaba más que a su vida y como siempre decía si su Bodacious era feliz...ella era feliz.

-Kenz...-susurro Bo.

-¡Kenzi!

La humana se giro a Tamsin solo para sonreir mientras abría la boca y corría hacia ella para abrazarla durante unos segundos antes de separarse de ella y pegarle en el brazo mirandola con fingido enfado.

-¡Auch!-gruño Tamsin.

-No vuelvas a irte así, valkyria-dijo Kenzi-¿sabes lo que preocupados que nos has tenido? Especialmente al gran lobo.

-¿Dyson?

-El mismo...diselo BoBo, dile que parecía un perrito apaleado sin ella-dijo Kenzi como una niña.

-Es verdad-sonrió Bo.

Tamsin sonrió mirando a otro lado y Kenzi se alejó de ella para ir a abrazar a Bo captando la atención de la valkyria cuando vio el anillo que relucia en su dedo y estiró la mano para ver el circulo plateado con un brillante que la humana lucía.

-¿Perdón?-pregunto la valkyria.

-Oh claro...a veces se me olvida que no estuviste-dijo Kenzi-...me he prometido con Hale.

Bo las miro hablar un poco más con una pequeña sonrisa, Tamsin los había echado de menos más de lo que ella le había dejado saber y se alegraba de tenerla de nuevo en su equipo pero toda su atención, mente y corazón estaban en la manera de liberar a Lauren.

_Lauren..._

No entendía como había podido ir a parar al infierno pero Tamsin le había dicho que alguien se la había llevado y todo lo que la sucubo realmente quería era enseñarle a esa cosa o persona que nadie tocaba lo que era suyo.

Porque Lauren era tan suya como ella era de Lauren.

-Oye Bo, los...

Bo se giro y luego miro a Tamsin quien se había quedado quieta mirando a Dyson el cual acababa de entrar y casi había tirado los papeles caminando hasta la valkyria para fundirse en un abrazo con ella que hizo que la sucubo y la humana se miraran sonriendo.

-Tamsin...¿como estas?

-Muy bien...y ya veo que tu también.

Dyson sonrió mirandola con un brillo que la valkyria no supo muy bien identificar al tiempo que la puerta se abría por tercera vez y se revelaban las formas de Rainer, Aife, Trick, Krampus y Hale quienes miraron con sorpresa a Tamsin antes de mirar a Bo.

-¿Donde has estado?-pregunto Hale abrazando a Kenzi minutos después cuando ya todos la habían saludado.

-En Valhalla-dijo Tamsin-...buscando una manera para convencer a Odín de traer a Lauren de vuelta.

Rainer miro a su alrededor esperando casi con una sonrisa ver a la rubia aparecer pero al no hacerlo, miro a su hija quien se cruzó de brazos y los miro a todos con seriedad reflejada en sus preocupados ojos.

-Lauren no esta en Valhalla...esta en el infierno o Helheim-murmuro Bo-...alguien la capturo mientras iba al reino de Odín.

La sala se quedo en silencio, parte en sorpresa y parte en preocupación de lo que ahora pudiera pasar con su amiga.

-¿Podemos hacer algo?-pregunto Rainer.

-Tamsin sugiere invocar a Freyja para que me diga que hacer-dijo Bo-...dice que me ayudara por mi amor hacia Lauren.

-Freyja es la diosa nordica del amor, la belleza y la fertilidad, así que lo más probable es que si ella tiene la solución te la diga-dijo Trick-...pero debemos saber si es seguro invocarla...

-Mi prioridad es salvar es Lauren, abuelo, no me importan los riesgos-dijo Bo.

-Podríamos acabar peor que nunca-dijo Trick.

-No sería la primera vez, además, necesito a Lauren-dijo Bo simplemente.

Todos en aquella sala lo tenían bastante claro y aún así que Bo lo dijera de esa manera tan firme dejaba claro que si ellos no querían ayudarla, ella iba a hacerlo sola.

-Bueno...entonces, ¿como contactamos con esta Freyja?-pregunto Kenzi rompiendo la tensión.

-El amor-dijo Tamsin-...Bo tiene que cerrar los ojos y enfocar sus pensamientos en Lauren, eso hará que la diosa aparezca.

Bo sonrió, eso no iba a ser un problema ya que ella sentía su amor por Lauren corriendo por sus venas como fuego liquido calentandola y dandole la vida que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Cerró los ojos y suspiro, concentrandose en las caricias de Lauren, en sus besos y en su forma de tocarla pero también pensó en las maneras que tuvo de apoyarla, en su manera de trabajar juntas y en el cariño que todos le tenían antes de recordar su última memoria.

El dolor de perderla que la había dejado tan débil que habían tenido que pasar dos días para que pudieran acercarse lo suficiente a ella para darle algo de comer y casi dos semanas forzarla a alimentarse hasta que al final había recordado las palabras de Lauren y había decidido seguir adelante por ella.

-¿Quien osa invocarme?

La sucubo abrió los ojos mirando a la hermosa mujer que ahora ocupaba el centro de la sala con la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos alrededor de ella y sonrió al ver su elegancia y su mirada brillante sabiendo que debía ser ella, Freyja.

-Yo...-dijo Bo-...necesito tu...

-Tu amor es puro-dijo Freyja ladeando la cabeza-...hace mucho que no encuentro un amor así.

Bo sonrió, ella tampoco había sentido nada como esto nunca, era como si su amor fuera un lago y ella nadase en el, rodeada de una calma y tranquilidad que la llenaron por completo.

-¿Que puedo hacer por ti?-pregunto Freyja.

-Mi amor...ella a sido capturada y llevada a Helheim-susurro Bo-...Odín dijo que tu podrías decirme como sacarla.

-Si esta en Helheim va a ser complicado...-dijo Freyja-...¿sabes quien o porque esta allí?

-No...todo lo que sabemos es que murió destruyendo la oscuridad de Pyrripus y en vez de ir a Valhalla, fue a parar al infierno-explicó Bo.

La diosa puso una mano en su barbilla y pensó. Helheim era un sitio horrendo donde las almas eran torturadas por toda la eternidad pero si la mujer que estaba delante de ella sentía ese amor y la muerta se había sacrificado para destruir la oscuridad, ¿porque estaba allí? ¿que interés había?

_A no ser..._

Era una vaga idea y no sabía porque Hela querría tenerlo en cuenta pero si de algo conocía a la hija de Loki era precisamente por su sin razón así que no pensó demasiado antes de mirar a Bo y cruzarse de brazos.

-¿Es tu amor una buena guerrera?-pregunto Freyja.

-Si, sirvió a mi padre en su vida anterior y en esta-dijo Bo- ¿Es importante?

-Mucho...verás, cada cierto tiempo un ser oscuro pide organizar una especie de juegos de sangre en Helheim y elegir a un guerrero que luchara contra sus peores miedos y si vence, se enfrenta a al ser que reclamó los juegos, la recompensa por ganar es la libertad-dijo Freyja-...si tu amor es buena guerrera estoy segura de que Hela le permitiría participar.

El miedo atenazó el corazón de Bo, solo de pensar en Lauren luchando sus peores miedos la hacía querer arracar la cabeza de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño a su mujer y así se lo hizo saber a Freyja con su mirada haciendo sonreir a la diosa.

-Puedes hacer algo-dijo Freyja-...necesitas las zapatillas infernales, ellas te permitiran ir al Helheim y ayudar a la que amas. Normalmente Hela no permite un combate doble pero si estas dispuesta a correr el riesgo de ponerte las zapatillas y perder el control hasta morir en el caso de que no seas quien debe llevarlas entonces yo te prometo usar mi divinidad para permitirte pelear al lado de tu amor.

Bo miro al suelo y luego a su alrededor, su familia estaba negando e incluso Trick estaba ya listo para impedirselo pero ella sentía que no podía dejarlo correr, ella no podía simplemente decir que no y dejar a Lauren sola allí.

Si no se arriesgaba no tendría recompensas y de todas formas, si Lauren no estaba con ella no quería seguir en este mundo.

-Esta bien-dijo Bo-...lo haré.

-Muy bien...-dijo Freyja con una sonrisa-...la primera zapatila infernal esta en el pasado escondido y el segundo, en tu mano derecha. Buena suerte y ojalá puedas hacer tu sueño realidad.

Con esas palabras, Freyja se marchó dejando atrás al grupo de gente con mucho trabajo por delante, el primero de ellos, descifrar las palabras que ella les había dicho para conseguir las zapatillas y ponerse rumbo al infierno.

**-CD: Quest For Happiness-**

Freyja apareció en su hogar y vio a Odín esperandola como si estuviera más interesado en las noticias que traía que en verla realmente, algo de lo que no podía culparlo.

-Realmente son interesantes-dijo Freyja.

-¿Verdad?-dijo Odín con una sonrisa-...¿crees que esta lista?

-Mucho...y su amor...es real, Odín. Ella es la campeona...pero no es su amor el que puede ayudar a quien quieres, más bien no es ni siquiera un amor sexual.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto el dios.

-A que hay mucho más en esta historia de lo que cualquiera de ellos saben.

Odín asintió, las historias que había escuchado de la reina de los fae era increibles y casi inexplicables pero tenían un patrón común, la determinación y todos sabían que para conseguir que hiciera algo solo tenía que estar concentrada en querer hacerlo.

Y ahora la necesitaban más concetrada que nunca, a ella y a todos sus amigos si querían encontrar una manera de liberar a la guerrera humana para sus planes.

Unos planes que niguno de ellos podrían evitar cuando llegaran.

-¿Odín?-murmuro Freyja.

-El Ragnarok llegará pronto...-susurro él-...de la mano de la reina de la colmena.

La diosa lo miro y suspiró, si eso era cierto quería decir que tenían poco tiempo para recuperar a quien sería su general antes de que todo estallara y la última batalla se diera lugar en este planeta.

Con la guerrera, la reina y sus ejercitos.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: The Blood Games**

De todos los sitios donde se esperaba aparecer, a Lauren le parecía tremendamente divertido haber acabado en el infierno. No era que le gustara el sitio, hacia un calor de mil demonios y la gente era muy poco amable, tan poco que estaba listar para patear a cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño.

Ah...y encima todos se parecían a Krampus...mucho.

-¡Guerrera!

Lauren se giro a tiempo de ver a un ogro acercarse a ella pero este era distinto a Bruce, muy distinto, tenía cuerdos en su cabeza y sus dientes de abajo crecían hasta su nariz lo cual lo recordaba a un cerdo y la hizo reir mientras el gran tipo se acercaba a ella.

Si, definitivamente era un cerdo-ogro.

-Te esperan en la sala principal-dijo el ogro.

-¿Tengo fiesta de bienvenida?-pregunto Lauren.

-Más o menos. La reina de la colmena te trajo para participar en los juegos de sangre-dijo el ogro.

Lauren entrecerro la mirada, fuera quien fuera esa mujer si tenía ese nombre no debía ser demasiado simpatica, de hecho lo último que recordaba de un nombre meramente parecido era una cartel de la mafía y por las cosas que hacían era mejor que lo olvidara por lo que temía que su fiesta se tornara algo...incomoda.

-Los juegos de la sangre...¿de que se trata?-pregunto Lauren caminando con el ogro.

-No puedo decirtelo-dijo él-...quizá te lo dirá mejor su segundo.

-¿Su segundo?-pregunto Lauren-...¿me secuestra y no es capaz de decirmelo?

-Ella no toma esas tareas...-dijo el ogro-...ahora pasa.

Lauren lo miro antes de entrar en la gran sala, nada especial para ser el infierno, de hecho, era muy normalito. Una sala con rocas de color rojo que formaban gradas donde otros seres gritaban alrededor y fuego, desde luego los libros daban en el clavo pero lo que la sorprendió fue lo que vio delante de ella.

_No me digas...¿y para que nos esforzamos en acabar con ellos?_

-Lauren...Lauren...Lauren...

La doctora se cruzó de brazos mirando a los seres delante de ella aunque debía imaginarse que era normal, al fin y al cabo estaban en el infierno y ellos eran seres a cada cual peor y sus nuevos compañeros de juegos.

-¿Se supone que tengo que patearles el trasero?-dijo Lauren mirando al ogro-. Porque no es por nada pero yo y mis amigos ya hicimos un gran trabajo con...

-¡Silencio!

Todos se quedaron callados viendo aparecer una sombra que blandió una espada y lanzó a Lauren que ni siquiera se movió mientras se clavaba en la roca detrás de ella y la doctora observaba con cierta impresión, la persona que se escondía tras la capa que cubría su figura.

-¿Padre?-murmuro la doctora.

-Espero que estes lista para tu eterna tortura, porque cuando acabemos contigo, no quedara nada de ti, Laurel...-susurro su padre.

Y por primera vez desde que Rainer la secuestrara, Lauren comenzó a sentir verdadero miedo por su futuro o si tendría alguna manera de salir de aquel lugar antes de que su padre hiciera lo que siempre quiso.

Acabar con ella.

* * *

><p>Decir era más fácil que hacer y una vez se había quedado solo con sus amigos y familia Bo había sido asediada con gritos, preocupación y porque no decirlo, alguna reprimenda de la mano de Kenzi.<p>

-¡Te volviste loca!-dijo su madre-...¡vas a matarte!

-Un suicidio, te acabas de condenar a un suicidio-decía su abuelo.

Bo miro a su padre con un suspiro y él la sacó de la sala cerrando la puerta para que nadie más pudiera seguirlos mientras la miraba y sonreía sabiendo perfectamente de quien le venían esos impulsos a la hora de amar.

Eran padre e hija, no había duda.

-¿Tu también crees que he hecho mal?-pregunto Bo a su padre.

-No, aunque eso no quiere decir que no me preocupe-dijo Rainer-...Bo, si no eres la elegida para llevar las zapatillas morirás.

-No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada si tengo la posibilidad de salvarla, papa-susurro Bo-...¿sabes lo mucho que he soñado con este momento? Con volver a verla y tenerla.

-Imagino...-dijo Rainer-...pero tienes que pensar también, Bo. Porque si vas allí y la salvas y luego...

-Ella lo hizo-murmuro Bo.

Y ahí estaba, la razón por la cuál estaba tan empeñada en hacer esto, por la cuál no atendía a razones. Bo estaba enfadada con Lauren por morir de esta manera y él realmente no podía reprocharselo porque sabía perfectamente lo que era vivir sin el ser amado.

-Bo, lo primero que tienes que hacer es dejar salir ese enfado porque no va a ayudarte-dijo Rainer-...y después, tenemos que investigar donde estan las zapatillas, tenemos que saber que son y cuanto peligro encierran.

-¿Dejar salir mi enfado?-pregunto Bo-...¿sabes como me sentí cuando hizo lo que hizo? ¿cuando teníamos toda la vida por delante y ella decidió tirarlo todo?

-Hija, no es fácil y ella lo hizo con la intención de darte paz y...y salvarme-murmuro Rainer.

-Como se supone que le digo eso a mi corazón, ¿Eh? Como se supone que debo hacer frente a que mi destino, mi vida-dijo Bo mirando directamente a su padre-...no esta...que debo vivir en un mundo sin ella y que cuando tengo la maldita oportunidad de devolverla a mi lado todos quieren detenerme.

-Solo estan preocupados...

Bo se cruzó de brazos y miro a su padre haciendolo ver por primera vez a una mujer valiente, dispuesta, capaz. La reina que ya era pero que ahora tenía la determinación poderosa de hacer lo que deseaba, había recuperado ese brillo en los ojos y estaba poco dispuesta a que nadie la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

-Mira...no voy a negarme a lo que hagas pero por el momento, solo piensa en lo que te diría Lauren si la tuvieras delante-dijo Rainer.

-No estariamos hablando de esto-dijo Bo seriamente-. De hecho no estaríamos hablando.

Rainer sonrió ante la connotación de Bo, era obvio lo que quería decir y si fuera por él seguiría los consejos de Freyja sin mirar más allá pero ahora tenían que pensar no solo en Lauren, si no también en el pueblo y especialmente Bo tenía que pensar en si misma.

No serviría de nada salvar a Lauren si ella moría en esto.

-No ganarás nada sin investigar-dijo Rainer-...así que por favor, solo dejanos mirar un par de cosas, ¿vale?

-Esta bien...-dijo finalmente Bo-...pero tenemos que hacerlo rápido.

-Seguro-dijo Rainer-¿Vamos?

La sucubo asintió, fuera lo que fuera que pasara ella tenía toda la intención de hacer lo que su corazón le gritaba que hiciera y nadie iba quitarle esa idea de la cabeza porque todo lo que quería era simplemente tener a Lauren de nuevo entre sus brazos.

**-CD: Quest For Happiness-**

Lauren fue metida de un solo golpe de nuevo en su celda haciendola caer al suelo mientras gruñía, le dolía el brazo y la cabeza, de su mano goteaban pequeñas gotas de sangre y a pesar de apoyar su cabeza contra la dura roca el dolor no parecía disminuir.

El encuentro con su padre había sido, por decirlo de alguna manera, brutal. Ella no se había aguantado las ganas de patearle y él le había devuelto el regalo usando su mágia oscura para inmovilizarla y dejar que Taft se hiciera cargo de ella.

Por suerte ella sabía perfectamente que botonoes manejar en aquel idiota y había conseguido detenerlo antes de que le hiciese más daño.

-Toma...

Lauren abrió un ojo al ver al mismo ogro que la había llevado ante su padre tendiendole ahora una toalla y algo de agua, hirviendo, demasiado para su gusto pero aún él se la dejo en el suelo y la miró apartandose un poco de ella.

-No te hará daño, es el efecto de Helheim pero esta a temperatura normal-dijo el ogro-...deberías limpiarte esa herida.

-Que amabilidad...-dijo Lauren metiendo un dedo bajo el agua para comprobar que, efectivamente, el agua estaba a una temperatura normal.

-Que estemos en Nelheim no quiere decir que no cuidemos de los nuestros-dijo el ogro-...además, eres la primera que la reina de la colmena elige para estos juegos.

-¿Me vais a explicar alguna vez de que van los juegos?-pregunto Lauren-...porque si tienen que ver con mi padre...

-No debería decirtelo pero...-susurro el ogro-...cada cierto tiempo un ser clama a Hela realizar los juegos, ese ser elige a su campeón quien debera pelear y ganar sus miedos antes de enfrentarse a aquel que lo eligió, de esta manera si gana todos los combates...tendrá la libertad como recompensa.

-¿Libertad?-pregunto Lauren.

-Podrá volver al mundo de los vivos...-susurro el ogro.

Las noticias la golpearon con sorpresa mientras inevitablemente Lauren dejaba escapar una sonrisa. Cuando murió en el tren tenía la esperanza de volver a reencarnarse y encontrarse con Bo de nuevo para tener la vida que querían pero nunca imagino nada como esto.

Tenía que ganar.

-Entonces, tengo que ganar-dijo Lauren.

-Si...aunque dejame decirte que nunca un campeón tuvo tantos enemigos. De todos los presentes solo uno de ellos es una simbología de la realidad-dijo el ogro sorprendido.

-Se quien es...-dijo Lauren-...pero no entiendo, esos no son mis miedos...bueno, no todos.

-¿No?-pregunto el ogro contrariado.

-No. Mi padre y Taft si son mis miedos pero el resto...La bruja es el miedo de Dyson, El Garuda el miedo de Trick y Los Una Mens...bueno ellos son el miedo de todos-murmuro la doctora.

El ogro se detuvo un segundo intentando pensar, debía haber una razon por la cuál no solo sus miedos si no los de sus amigos estuvieran involucrados en todo este juego que la reina de la colmena les había impuesto.

Y entonces lo entedió, haciendole mirar a la mujer que tenía delante con algo de preocupación.

-Pues espero que tengas mucha fuerza para afrontar lo que se te viene, guerrera-murmuro el ogro-...porque si ellos estan aquí, es que la reina de la colmena no va a ponerte esto nada fácil.

Lauren respiró, sabiendo que lo que el ogro le estaba diciendo no era más que la pura e inevitable verdad.

* * *

><p>Sentada en su trono mirando la imagen del ogro y la humana, la reina de la colmena sonrió moviendo el líquido de su copa mientras su segundo al mando se acercaba a ella con una clara sonrisa.<p>

-¿Como la has visto?

-Poderosa, pero algo desentrenada, desde luego Rainer hizo un buen trabajo con ella-dijo su segundo-...pero no se si será suficiente.

-Creeme, ahora lo es-dijo ella.

Su segundo la miro con curiosidad pero ella lo ignoro a sabiendas de que en el momento en que se había enfrentado a Laurel, la joven no había tenido muchas motivaciones para pelear a parte de la supervivencia.

Y eso acababa de cambiar en aquel momento.

-Prepara los juegos y dile al primer contringante de nuestra campeona que se prepare-dijo la reina de la colmena-...mañana comenzará la primera batalla.

-Si, señora...-susurro su segundo.

Su segundo se marchó dejandola sola de nuevo mientras ella lo miraba. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él no solo buscaba venganza en Laurel por humillarlo, también quería acabar con su otra hija, aquella que prefirió ayudar a su hermana a huir de él antes de mantener la lealtad a su familia.

Aquella que ya murió por su propia mano una vez.

Pero aquel no era el momento...tenían que encargarse de Laurel primero.

Pensó en ella y no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, de no ser tan peligrosa para sus planes de tomar el mundo fae de nuevo entre sus manos la dejaría vivir tranquilamente pero, por desgracia, no podía.

Si ella vivía, Ysabeau reinaría y si eso pasaba, ella no tendría ninguna opción.

-Es una pena...-susurro.

De repente, su copa cayó de sus manos y su cara cambió a completa desesperación mientras su manos se apretaban contra su cabeza como si tuviera un gran dolor, algo inimaginable que la estaba rompiendo por dentro.

El poder de un dios al que no podía resistirse aunque lo intentara.

Y entonces las visiones se apoderaron de ella. Una batalla sin igual con tres grandes bestias peleando contra la mujer que tenía encerrada y sus amigos, muerte y sangre, destrucción y finalmente paz.

-¡No!-grito.

Esa paz nunca existiría, ella iba a eliminar a quien sería la mano derecha de Odín en aquella batalla y entonces, tomaría el mundo y a los dioses para reinar, todo debería ser suyo por toda la eternidad y nadie podría impedírselo.

_¡No te lo permitiré!_

Sonrió eliminando el pensamiento de su interior mientras se volvía a acomodar y miraba a la pantalla de nuevo viendo a la mujer encerrada tomar la toalla y el agua para limpiarse las heridas y reposar lista para hacer lo que tuviera que hacer en el futuro mientras sus ojos brillaban de un intenso color verde.

-Espero que estés lista, Laurel...-susurro para si mismo.

Porque aunque consiguiera vencer a todos luego tendría que pelear contra ella y una vez la viese...Laurel no tendría ninguna posibilidad de vencerla.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: The Dreams We Share**

Después de que Bo y Rainer volvieran de su charla, la sucubo les había contado que investigarían y luego harían lo que debían hacer para ayudar a Lauren en Nelheim por lo que todos se habían asignado tareas de investigación. Bo, Rainer, Aife y Trick buscarían por los libros en busca de lo que la historia decía sobre las zapatillas del infierno, Dyson y Tamsin, Hale y Krampus investigarían con antiguos faes y contactos con la esperanza de encontrar donde podían estar alguna de esas zapatillas y Kenzi...bueno, Kenzi hacía lo único que el resto de ellos no había pensado.

Investigar sobre los contendientes que Lauren podría tener en el infierno.

La humana aparcó su coche, cortesía de su flamante prometido, en la puerta de la antigua casa de Lauren pensando en quien podría combatir contra ella, tenía en mente un par de nombres pero realmente quería saber cuantos enemigos tenía la doctora en un intento de calibrar el tiempo que tenían para buscar respuestas.

Entró en la casa de Lauren y casi de repente, la sensación de nostalgia la invadió. Ella solo había estado una vez aquí, cuando el incidente con las gargolas y desde entonces no había vuelto a pisar el lugar pero ahora que venía sola, tenía la sensación de que debería haber conocido más a la doctora.

Kenzi suspiró, no le valía de nada ahora arrepentirse de sus actos además, había intentado mostrarle a Lauren que había intentado cambiar de opinión sobre ella durante el tiempo que estuvo desaparecida aunque parte de ella lo veía poco, parte de ella se reprochaba no haber tenido una última conversación seria con ella.

-Concetrate en esto, Malikov...ya tendrás tiempo de hablar con ella cuando vuelva del Helheim-dijo Kenzi.

Caminó por la casa echando un vistazo por su mesa y por las estanterías hasta que encontró algo que llamó su atención, era un CD sin nada especial pero lo que la hizo ladear su cabeza fue el nombre escrito en la funda que lo protegía.

_**Kenzi**_

La humana levantó las cejas en sorpresa mientras miraba a su alrededor asegurandose de que nadie pudiera estar observandola antes de caminar hacia el DVD de la doctora y poner el CD dandole al play cuando la base de video apareció delante de ella.

Y entonces vio a Lauren, mirandola con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y exactamente a como era antes de que se convirtiera en Kaiser por lo que figuraba que esto había sido grabado antes de lo que pasó con Taft.

**-Hola, Kenzi...supongo que te estarás preguntando que hago precisamente yo grabando un video para ti y la verdad es que no lo tengo muy claro...dios, ni siquiera se si querrás ver esto después de lo que voy a hacer...**

Kenzi suspiró, seguramente se refería a lo que iba a hacer con relación a Taft, cuando todos pensaron que los había traicionado y nadie la había ayudado en contra de aquel hijo de perra.

**-Bo va a odiarme, Kenzi y tu y...y todos pero tengo que hacerlo, es la única manera que conozco de salvaros. Se que dirás que porque no os lo dije pero sinceramente no podía, este tipo no...no tiene contemplaciones-explicó Lauren-...en todo caso si pasara lo que...me gustaría que te hicieras de una caja que esta en mi armario, al fondo de toda la ropa.**

Kenzi detuvo el DVD un momento para correr hacia su cuarto y abrir el armario buscando entre sus cosas para encontrar una caja negra que cogió lentamente. Después bajo de nuevo las escaleras y puso el play de nuevo mientras abría la caja.

Y lo que vio la dejo sin palabras.

**-Son recuerdos importantes para mi, Kenzi y aunque se que para ti no signifiquen nada te pido de humana a humana que cuides de ellos.**

Kenzi respiró mientras tomaba entre sus manos una medalla al valor y varias fotos y cartas de compañeros en Afganistan, de su familia, fotos de sus padres cuando era niña y las varias cartas de las asociaciones de guerra donde la invitaban a las reuniones de heroes de guerra junto con sus respetables negativas en cada una de ellas.

Recuerdos de su juventud que quería que precisamente ella, de todo el mundo, guardara.

**-No tengo a nadie más, Kenzi, ni siquiera a Bo, por eso te lo pido...cuida de estas cosas...debo...debo irme ahora...cuidate y cuida de Bo, adiós.**

Los ojos de Kenzi se llenaron de lágrimas mientras miraba la imagen de Lauren apagando la grabación y la pantalla se volvía negra. La doctora la había elegido para guardar su tesoro porque no tenía a nadie más y seguramente confiara en ella.

_Yo siempre cuidaré de ti..._

Sus ojos se cerraron ante la extraña visión que llegó a su mente y suspiró con el corazón encogido en su interior por la cantidad de emociones que se agolpaban dentro de ella cuando la puerta sonó y Kenzi saltó por el susto.

-¿Si?-pregunto Kenzi.

-Mensajero, tengo una carta para la señorita...Lauren Lewis-dijo el mensajero.

Kenzi se levantó y abrió la puerta viendo a un muchacho con dos alas en la espalda mirandola con una sonrisa mientras le extendía la carta que, por cierto, llevaba el nombre de Karen Beattie escrita en la parte delantera.

-¿Porque traes aquí el correo de Karen Beattie?-pregunto Kenzi sin poder detenerse.

-Ordenes del Ash...del primero de ellos-dijo el chico-...ahora, ¿me puede firmar? Tengo un día tremendo hoy.

Kenzi asintió firmandole al joven antes de que este volara y ella se girara cerrando la puerta para ver que el sobre se parecía mucho a los que Lauren tenía guardados en la caja negra que le había pedido que guardara por lo que la humana se sentó en el sofá y suspiro abriendo el sobre para leer lo que contenía.

**Querida Karen Beattie.**

**Como todos los años, este mes celebramos la reunión anual de heroes de guerra que se realizara la semana próxima en el salón de veteranos de guerra a las nueve de la noche y nos gustaría que asistiera ya que ha rechazado todas las anteriores invitaciones. Sabemos lo duro que es recordar la guerra, especialmente para usted pero querermos que nos honre con su visita y que comparta con varios de los veteranos e incluso militares de su misma guerra experiencias sobre su vida y sobre sus momentos.**

**Realmente nos gustaría que atendiera, **

**un saludo y un fuerte abrazo,**

**Andrew W. Marshall**

Kenzi releyó la carta un par de veces antes de que una simple idea se formara en su cabeza, era una pequeña locura y seguramente con todo lo que estaba pasando no era el mejor momento pero a la vez era como algo que podían hacer, un pequeño relapso en el caos que era ahora sus vidas, además dudaba que Bo realmente se negara a ir a esa reunión como la flamante novia de lo que al parecer era una heroína de guerra.

Una a la que pensaba patear el trasero una vez la tuvieran de vuelta por hacerle guardar cosas con tanta carga emocional.

-Tengo una misión...-dijo Kenzi con una sonrisa.

Porque mientras todos se encargaban del aspecto fae de Lauren ella no dejaría que olvidaran el lado humano de la doctora.

Un lado humano que les estaba pidiendo a gritos ser atendido en este momento.

* * *

><p>Después de curar sus heridas, Lauren decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir ya que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaría en ningún momento y ante las sorpesas que podían tener prepradas para ella pensó que por lo menos debería estar descansada así que se acomodó en el suelo y cerró los ojos calmando su respiración mientras su cuerpo se relajaba contra el caliente suelo del infierno.<p>

**Sueño...**

_Miró a su alrededor mientras veía las calles llenas de gente y la calma asomar con fuerza alrededor de ella cuando vio algo que llamó su atención, una figura que recordaba de su tiempo actual._

_-¿Kenzi?_

_A figura miro tras de ella antes de seguir caminando y Lauren decidió seguirla hasta una casa donde la vio entrar lentamente, algo que hizo a la doctora fruncir el ceño y ladear la cabeza casi como sintiera que aquello ya había pasado antes. Sin saber muy bien porque, decidió seguir a la mujer parecida a Kenzi y abrió la puerta lentamente viendola de nuevo, esta vez preparando una hiervas._

_-Kenzi...¿que haces?-pregunto Lauren-...¿y de que vas vestida?_

_Pero ella no parecía estar escuchandola, realmente no parecía ni siquiera la había sentido llegar por lo que Lauren se limito a mirarla mientras terminaba de moler las hiervas, las mezclaba con agua y las removía hasta hacer una especie de pasta que se llevó a una de las habitaciones hacia donde la doctora la siguió._

_Y lo que vio..._

**Fin del sueño...**

Lauren despertó sobresaltada y con el corazón palpitando en su pecho con fuerza. El sueño que había tenido sobre Kenzi no había sido solo eso y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar lo que realmente había pasado, la parte de las memorias que Rainer no había reestablecido.

-Dios mio, Kenzi...-susurro Lauren.

Puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y sonrió, así de que ahí venía su incapacidad para odiarla, de esos momentos venían el respeto y el extraño cariño que sentía por ella a pesar de sus continuos ataques.

-Claro...todo este tiempo...

Ahora lo entendía todo y apoyando su cabeza contra la roca, Lauren rió mientras sus lágrimas caían por su rostro y agradecía a quien fuera que le hubiera concedido aquel regalo que no se había esperado renovando así sus ganas de salir de allí con más fuerza que nunca.

Aunque parte de ella estaba asustada pesando en lo que le diría Kenzi una vez ella revelara lo que había descubierto...si es que podía hacerlo algún día.

¿La aceptaría o la rechazaría para siempre?

**-CD: Quest For Happiness-**

Investigar sobre las zapatillas era algo más fácil de decir que de hacer, ella, sus padres y su abuelo llevaban horas leyendo y lo máximo que habían encontrado hasta ahora era lo que Freyja les había dicho.

-Esto es imposible...-dijo Bo-...no hay nada...

-Tiene que haberlo-dijo Rainer-...alguien debe haberlas usado.

-Pero si no se documento...-murmuro Trick.

De repente Aife se acercó a ellos y puso un libro sobre la mesa mirandolos con algo de preocupación mientras señalaba la foto de una fae la cual estaba vestida para dejar muy poco a la imaginación y parecía ser algún tipo de cantante.

-Esta fue la última persona relacionada con las zapatilla, Flora Bloome-dijo Aife.

-¿Flora Bloome?-pregunto Rainer-...¿donde esta?

-Muerta...un tipo la asesino después de que ella perdiera el control con las zapatillas aunque detenerla no era su...misión-dijo Aife-...el caso no es quien era ella si no con quien se rodeaba.

-¿Con quien?-pregunto Bo extrañada.

-Dyson...

La cara de Bo cambió en segundos antes de cruzarse de brazos pensativa al mismo tiempo que Kenzi entraba en la sala y los miraba sintiendo la tensión del momento que la golpeó con la misma fuerza que si un coche lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Kenzi.

-Llamare a Dyson-susurro Bo-...tenemos que hablar.

-Trick, te toca-dijo la humna-...BoBo tenemos que hablar sobre algo importante.

-Ahora no puedo, Kenzi, tengo cosas importantes que...-comenzó la sucubo.

-Bo, es sobre el mundo humano de Lauren, por favor-dijo Kenzi seriamente.

Bo miro a su mejor amiga y vio la importancia que realmente tenía el asunto para ella por lo que lanzó el teléfono a su abuelo y señalo a Kenzi para que pasaran a un sitio más privado antes de volver a mirar a su familia.

-Encontrad a Dyson y traedlo-dijo Bo-...quiero escuchar su historia.

Y como si hubiera sido una orden sus padres y Trick se pusieron manos a la obra mientras ella iba a arreglar otro asunto que sentía que podía tener la misma transcendencia que lo que estaban haciendo ahora.

* * *

><p>Dentro de la sala, Kenzi se acomodó mirando a Bo mientras dejaba la caja negra que había recogido de casa de Lauren a su lado en la mesa y miro a la sucubo quien miraba entre ella y la caja esperando alguna explicación.<p>

-Esta caja es de Lauren, me la dejó para que la cuidara antes de irse con Taft-dijo Kenzi-...son sus recuerdos de cuando era joven, fotos con su familia, sus amigos del cuerpo médico militar...la medalla al valor que le dieron por Afganistan...

-¿Afganistan?-pregunto Bo sorprendida.

-Ella estuvo allí como parte de un equipo médico...es una historia larga, el caso es que todo esta aquí-dijo Kenzi.

-¿Como sabes tu todo eso?-pregunto Bo intrigada-...¿y porque te dejo a ti la caja?

-Pensaba que tu la odiarias después de Taft...que fue lo que pasó y...no se, supongo que pensó que podría entenderla...-susurro Kenzi-...al fin y al cabo somos humanas en el mismo barco por mucho que yo me negara a verlo.

Bo la miro antes de acercarse a la caja y verificar lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo, las fotos la hicieron sonreir y acarició la cara de su doctora hasta que vio la medalla tomandola entre sus manos con un renovado sentido del orgullo que la hicieron mirar a Kenzi con más emoción de la que la humana había visto jamás en ella.

-La echo tanto de menos, Kenzi...-susurro Bo.

Kenzi se movió rápidamente abrazandola mientras la sucubo dejaba las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, era cierto que todo el asunto de las zapatillas les daba una posibilidad de devolverles a Lauren pero el hecho de que la habían perdido era más que evidente y aunque trataba, Bo no siempre podía ser la mujer fuerte que todos esperaban.

-Lo se...por eso quiero proponerte algo-dijo Kenzi-...quiero que hagamos algo por ella.

Bo la miro entonces sosteniendo la medalla contra su pecho con fuerza mientras su mejor amiga le pasaba la carta que ella leyó con atención y que la hizo mirar de nuevo a la humana.

-Kenzi...

-Ella nunca fue, BoBo y se que estamos en un momento dificil y que nuestra prioridad es otra distinta pero creo que aprender sobre la humana Lauren de nuestro tiempo nos podría ayudar-dijo Kenzi-...o por lo menos nos haría enteder toda esa historia que sabemos que tiene detrás y nunca nos dijo.

Bo miro a su mejor amiga y a la carta un par de veces pensando si era buena idea hasta que decidió que sería bueno para ellas aprender más sobre Lauren, tener algo más de su pasado claro y enteder que tenía que tenía que ofrecerles la vida de Karen Beattie.

-Esta bien, Kenzi...iremos-dijo Bo.

-Genial...-dijo Kenzi-...puede sonar raro pero estoy algo emocionada.

-¿Y eso porque?-pregunto Bo.

-No estoy muy segura...-murmuro Kenzi-...de todas formas, creo que será bueno Bo, de verdad.

-Supongo que si...-susurro Bo.

-¿Bo?

La puerta se abrió para revelar a Aife quien miro entre las dos amigas antes de cruzarse de brazos y dejar escapar el aire haciendo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza que las dos captaron al mismo momento.

-Vamos-dijo Bo.

-¿Bo?-pregunto Kenzi.

-Es Dyson...conoce a la última persona que llevó las zapatillas del infierno-dijo Bo.

Y así, las noticias cayeron sobre Kenzi con sorpresa mientras Bo salía de la sala hacia donde estaba el lobo para tener una larga charla con él sobre lo que sabía y lo mas importante.

Si conocía el paradero de las dichosas zapatillas en este momento.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Stories About The Past**

Dyson había sido llamado con lo cual no había tenido más remedio que ir a ver a Bo aunque realmente todo lo que había querido era quedarse en su gimnasio donde él y Tamsin habían reconectado de muchas maneras y en muchas formas que había hecho a su lobo aullar de satisfacción y tener uno de los sueños más raros que había tenido en su vida.

Uno donde el el espiritu del lobo había aparecido para decirle que su lobo interior había elegido a su compañera real y que recordara las palabras que Flora Bloom le había dicho antes de morir.

_Tu amor esta todavía por venir..._

Cuando conoció a Bo pensaba realmente que hablaba de ella pero se había equivocado, su verdadera compañera era Tamsin y ahora que podía verlo con claridad no podía si no reprocharse algo de su estupidez durante los años donde había sido el importante impedimente para la felicidad de la sucubo.

-Dyson, gracias por venir-dijo Bo con una sonrisa.

-No es un problema-dijo Dyson dandole un pequeño abrazo-...¿que pasa?

-Iré directa al grano...¿conoces a una tal Flora Bloom?-pregunto Bo directamente.

La pregunta sorprendió a Dyson y le hizo molestarse un poco no por la posibilidad de que Bo descubriera sus escarceos del pasado si no porque Flora era un recuerdo doloroso que realmente no quería volver a revivir.

-No quiero hablar de ello-dijo Dyson seriamente.

-Dyson, necesito saber la verdad-dijo Bo-...ya que ella fue la última que esta escrita en los libros como la que llevó las zapatillas del infierno.

La mirada de Dyson se tornó amarilla apartandose de la sucubo, él no quería recordar su estupidez, lo que no había comprendido de ese encuentro que ahora entendía tan bien. Por eso ella se había comportado de esa manera, por eso ella pasó por todo ese sufrimiento.

-Mierda...sabía que tenían algo que ver con ella-gruño Dyson.

-¿Que pasó?-pregunto Bo lentamente.

Dyson suspiró, él no había imaginado que el rey hubiera llegado tan bajo pero al parecer se había equivocado como muchas otras veces y así había perdido a una de las mujeres más importantes de él.

Había cometido el mismo error que le hizo perder a Ciara.

_¿Y si me pasa lo mismo con Tamsin? ¿O si condeno a Bo al mismo destino que Flora?_

Porque todo eso era lo que podía pensar, en el hecho de que estar con él podía bien significar la muerte o que si Bo no era realmente la elegida para llevar las zapatillas, entonces...

-No puedes buscarlas, Bo-dijo Dyson de repente.

La sorpresa lleno la cara de Bo antes de que él le diera la espalda imaginando a Bo de la misma manera que había visto a Flora, fuera de control, arrepentida pero sin poder detenerse hasta que la mataron y pudo descansar en paz.

No quería eso para Bo ni aunque fuera la única opción que tenían para ir a por Lauren.

-Dyson...

-No puedes ir, Bo-gruño Dyson-...Flora...fue un regalo del rey, ella se las puso y...y después cambió, se volvió un monstruo y mató a mucha gente sin poder controlarse...

Las lágrimas amenazaron derramarse de los ojos del lobo mientras Bo lo miraba algo confundida y angustiada, la historia de Flora parecía dolorosa para Dyson y ella no quería hacerle daño.

-Intenté detenerla pero no pude...y al final murió, asesinada por un hombre del rey...-suspiró Dyson-...todo fue una trampa.

La sucubo suspiró, aquello no era lo que se esperaba y sinceramente le daba miedo pensar en el poder que tendrían esas zapatillas realmente o lo que podían hacer en ella si la controlaban.

Ella podía matar y no era eso lo que quería.

-Si no eres la elegida te pasará lo mismo que a Flora, Bo y no pienso dejar que pase-dijo Dyson-...eres mi amiga y Lauren también y aunque daría todo por traerla de vuelta realmente no creo que las zapatillas sean la mejor opción.

-Son la única opción...-susurro Bo algo preocupada-...no quiero convertirme en un monstruo, Dyson pero no puedo dejar a Lauren simplemente sola.

El lobo la entendía porque él haría lo mismo si fuera Tamsin pero a la vez no podía dejar que le hicieran daño por el bien de ella misma aunque a Bo no le preocupara demasiado.

-Dyson..tengo que saber donde estan, comprobar si son reales y luego pensar en algo para no correr peligro-dijo Bo-...puedo ser algo lanzada pero realmente no quiero morir, quiero vivir mi vida con la persona que amo y para eso, las necesito.

Dyson la miro y luego suspiro, la mirada de Bo había reflejado esperanza cuando Freyja les había contado la manera de llegar hasta Lauren pero ahora, con todos los problemas que tenían encima con el objeto que podía llevarlos hasta ella la luz en los ojos de la sucubo parecía estar apagandose lentamente.

Y no había nada más triste que ver a Bo completamente desolada.

-Flora murió y pude esconder una de ellas cuando la enterré, pero la otra la deje en manos de una amiga mía esperando que nadie pudiera juntarlas para repetir la tragedia-susurro Dyson-...te daré la que tengo y luego buscaremos a mi amiga.

-Gracias...-respiró Bo lentamente-...gracias por confiar en mi, Dyson.

-Confío en que al final sepas lo que haces, Bo-dijo Dyson sinceramente-...y que tengas mucha suerte, como siempre.

Bo sonrió abrazando al lobo antes de que la puerta se abriera y se revelara a un preocupado Hale quien venía acompañado de Krampus y un viejo hombre que se inclinó ante Bo antes de mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Bo.

-Los juegos de sangre estan por empezar, Bo-susurro Hale-...y según este chamán, Lauren tiene más problemas de los que imaginamos.

**-CD: Quest For Happiness-**

Kenzi había estado tan centrada en mandar una carta de respuesta a la invitación de Lauren que se había quedado dormida justo después de enviarla debido a que realmente estaba exhausta y su mente ya no daba para más.

**Sueño...**

_Caminaba por un viejo pueblo totalmente vacío ahora, las casas viejas y la tierra la rodeaban y era incapaz de reconocer nada aunque todo le parecía vagamente familiar, pero como si fuera una aparición, vio a alguien a quien si reconoció._

_-¿Lauren?-pregunto para si misma no queriendo dejarse llevar por la esperanza._

_La persona se giro con su melena rubia volando en el viento y ojos marrones la miraron con una sonrisa antes de que Kenzi corriera hacia ella y se lanzara a su brazos con fuerza casi tirandolas a las dos al suelo._

_-¡Lauren!-grito Kenzi-¿como es posible?_

_-Es un sueño, Kenzi-rió Lauren acariciandole la cara con cariño-...como me alegro de verte._

_La humana se extraño un poco del comportamiento de Lauren pero no dijo nada pues en cierta manera se sentía igual que la doctora y además tenían muchas más cosas de las que hablar en aquel momento._

_-Lauren...¿como estas?-pregunto Kenzi mirando su brazo herido._

_-Bien, es solo un pequeño rasguño-susurro la doctora-...¿vosotros? ¿Bo?_

_Recordando a su amiga, Kenzi levantó la mano para golpear a Lauren ligeramente en el brazo antes de cruzarse de mirarla a los ojos para que la doctora pudiera ver la pena en ellos._

_-Lo hemos pasado bastante mal, doc cuando te fuiste...-dijo Kenzi-...Bo casi no pudo soportarlo estuvo días sin salir de su cuarto, sin comer, sin alimentarse...y nosotros no estuvimos mucho mejor, pero todo eso va a cambiar cuando encontremos las zapatillas del infierno..._

_-¿Las que de donde?-pregunto Lauren confundida._

_-Las zapatillas del infierno, las estamos buscando para que BoBo pueda usarlas para ir donde estas-dijo Kenzi-...Lauren, vamos a sacarte de donde sea que estes._

_-No...-dijo Lauren-...Kenzi no podeis..._

_-¿Porque?-pregunto la humana extrañada._

_-Porque los juegos de sangre van a empezar y no quiero que Bo lo vea-dijo Lauren-...si los gano me permitirán volver y..._

_-Lo sabemos, Freyja nos lo contó...no pongas esa cara. Tamsin fue a buscarte a Valhalla tras tu muerte y Odín le dijo que buscara a Freyja a quien solo se la podía convocar con el amor puro que Bo siente por ti así que lo hicimos y ella nos dijo los juegos de sangre y lo de las zapatillas-dijo Kenzi._

_-Entonces no la dejes venir...-dijo Lauren-...dile que confíe en mi, que puedo ganar esto, que me espere..._

_Kenzi se cruzó de brazos y miro a Lauren con un ceja levantada mientras se recordaba que cosas así ya las había discutido con su mejor amiga consiguiendo resultados nulos para convercerla._

_-No va a picar...-dijo Kenzi._

_-Lo se...gruño Lauren-...Kenzi..._

_-Te ama...si alguien lo dudaba antes ahora es tan claro como que estoy hablando contigo en sueños-dijo la humana-...y nadie la va a detenerla dos veces para protegerte, Lauren. Bo a cambiado, ella es..._

_-Lo que esta llamada a ser-sonrió Lauren._

_-Eso es...es una reina, valiente, decidida, bondadosa-dijo Kenzi-...ha hecho todo lo que se puede esperar de ella para los fae y para los humanos._

_Lauren sintió que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos mientras Kenzi le contaba que la mujer que amaba se había convertido en todo lo que ella esperaba que fuera y todo lo que le había prometido ser en su despedida haciendo que su corazón se llenara más de amor por ella si es que podía._

_-Dile que tenga cuidado, Kenzi...que luchare para volver pero que tiene que mantenerse segura, ¿vale?-dijo Lauren-...todos debeis manteneros seguros._

_-Hecho-dijo Kenzi-...por cierto, hemos decidido que vamos a ir a tu reunión de veteranos militares._

_Las noticias sorprendieron a Lauren mientras Kenzi comenzaba a verla desaparecer lo cual estando en sueño solo podía querer decir que se estaba despertando, algo que Lauren le aclaró minutos después._

_-El ogro me llama...debo empezar los juegos-dijo Lauren-...tened cuidado, Kenzi._

_-Siempre...pateales el trasero, doc-dijo la humana._

_Lauren sonrió y antes de desaparecer completamente le dio un abrazo que lleno el corazón de Kenzi de calidez mientras la doctora terminaba de desaparecer y ella se quedaba allí unos segundos antes de que sintiera por si misma el empuje de despertar a su alrededor._

**Fin del sueño...**

Kenzi despertó con una sensación rara cuando de repente miró delante de ella donde una mujer parecía mirarla con una sonrisa complice que la hizo desconfiar antes de que la mujer se le acercara y se apoyara contra ella.

-Así que eres tu...-susurro la mujer.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto Kenzi.

La mujer cogió a Kenzi del cuello antes de que la humana pudiera hacer nada y con un pequeño chasquido se la llevó dejando detrás de ella solo el humo de su desaparición en el aire.

* * *

><p>Bo estaba realmente preocupada ahora, el chamán no solo le había contado las consecuencias de perder alguna batalla si no que le había dicho quien eran los rivales a batir para Lauren revelando así algunos de sus peores enemigos.<p>

-...esa perra-gruño Dyson-...si pudiera ir allí abajo.

-Son nuestros peores enemigos, algunos los de ella como Taft o los Una Mens pero el Garuda...-susurro Bo-...y la bruja...

-...y su padre, mi reina-dijo chamán-...el de su vida pasada.

Las puertas se abrieron entonces revelando a Rainer, Aife y Trick que se acercaron rápidamente a Bo mientras Dyson los ponía al día y la mirada de Rainer se oscurecía con puro odio al escuchar el nombre del padre de Laurel del que no parecía tener muy buenos recuerdos.

-¿Rainer?-pregunto su esposa.

-Él es la principal razón por la que traje a Laurel conmigo en un primer lugar-gruño Rainer-...bastardo insensible, sabía que nos traería problemas algun día pero no imagine que lo haría después de muerto.

-¿Que pasó?-pregunto Bo.

-Maltrataba a Laurel, la consideraba un engendro por sus gustos y ni siquiera voy a decir lo que le hacía hacer, las palizas...-murmuro Rainer-...a veces Laurel tenía que atarme para que no fuera a terminar con su miserable vida.

Bo sintió su sangre hervir al escuchar los relatos de su padre, si hubiera conocido a ese hombre entonces le hubiera enseñado un par de cosas sobre como tratar a una mujer, especialmente a su mujer.

-Bo, calmate...tus ojos son azules.-dijo Aife cariñosamente.

-Como pudo hacerle eso...a su hija-gruño Bo.

-Eso no fue lo peor que hizo...-dijo Rainer-...verás, Bo. La madre de Laurel murió por hemorragía tras el nacimiento de Evelyn, su hermana pequeña.

-¿Lauren tiene una hermana?-pregunto Trick sorprendido.

Rainer asintió, él realmente no tenía muchos detalles ya que ella nunca quiso decir nada de Evelyn ni que pasó con ella. Todo lo que sabía es que para cuando él fue a buscarla, Evelyn ya no estaba.

-Evelyn...lo poco que se de ella es que esa pequeña era muy hermosa, dedicida y protegía a Laurel mucho según lo que me contaba Laurel misma-dijo Rainer-...por desgracia nunca supe que pasó con ella.

-Dejame que busque en su historial-dijo Trick-...creo que me suena algo que pasó en el pueblo en esa época, algo que conmocionó a todos por días solo unos años antes de que fueras a por Laurel, mientras estabas en tu entrenamiento Fae.

Rainer asintió mientras se giraba a su hija quien parecía más perdida que nunca en sus sentimientos intentando controlarse entre la sorpresa de descubrir que Lauren había tenido una hermana en su vida anterior y la rabia y pena que le daba la crueldad que había pasado por su padre.

-¿Bo?

-Trick...busca sobre la familia de Lauren, quiero saberlo todo acerca de ese tipo y...y lo que fuera que pasara. Chamán, no quiero abusar pero usted parece tener via directa con el infierno...-dijo Bo.

-Le ayudaré de cualquier manera que pueda, mi señora...-dijo el chamán.

-Dyson, busca a Tamsin, poneos con tu parte-dijo Bo-...necesito resultados lo antes posible.

-Enseguida, Bo.

-Y Hale, ¿donde esta...?

Entonces las puertas de la sala se abrierón de golpe revelando a una preocupada Tamsin quien parecía estar algo confundida antes de que Dyson se acercara para abrazarla y ella cerrara los ojos como si necesitara el apoyo del lobo para mantenerse en pie.

-¿Tamsin?-pregunto Bo.

-Alguien se ha llevado a Kenzi...-susurro Tamsin-...Kenzi no esta, Bo.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: The Witch Without Heart**

Efectivamente cuando Lauren despertó el ogro estaba a su lado llamando su nombre para que se preparara, la pelea con la bruja empezaría en veinte minutos y como siempre él la esperaba hasta que pudiera llevarla al campo de batalla.

-Son unos enemigos interesantes-comentó el ogro.

-¿Verdad? Cuando estaba viva no me aburría-rió Lauren-..aunque la verdad es que no todos son mis enemigos, de hecho esta primera bruja es más enemiga de Dyson y Kenzi que mía.

-¿Dyson y Kenzi?-pregunto el ogro.

-Lobo y humana, larga historia el caso es que supongo que tu reina de la colmena esta algo desesperada por mi cuando ha mandado a lo mejorcito que hay muerto del mundo fae-dijo Lauren.

El ogro no lo dudaba, él había sido uno de los pocos que habia estado presente cuando la reina de la colmena pidió a Hela los juegos de sangre y precisamente la diosa se los había dado no por gusto, si no por insistencia.

Lo que le llevaba a pensar que debía tener aquella mujer para que la reina de la colmena quisiera estos juegos para ella.

-Sea lo que sea, tienes que ganarlos si quieres salir de aquí de vuelta a tu mundo-dijo el ogro.

-O creeme, voy a ganarlos-dijo Lauren.

-Pareces muy segura...-comentó el ogro algo sorprendido.

-Tengo motivos para volver a mi mundo. Familia, amigos, la mujer de mi vida-dijo Lauren-...perder no es una opción.

La bestia del infierno la miro con una sonrisa antes de estirar su mano hacia ella y sacarla de su celda guiandola hacia el campo de batalla donde le esperaría su primer rival, alguien tan asusto como poderoso si se parecía en algo a su realidad.

-Espero que ganes de verdad, guerrera-dijo el ogro-...hay algo en ti que realmente no se merece estar en este sitio.

-Wow...no sabía que los ogros podían tener estas opiniones-dijo Lauren.

-Y no pueden pero Hela no suele escucharnos ya que no importamos y...sabes una vez tuve sueños como los tuyos-dijo él-...pero bueno, dejemonos de historias que tienes una bruja que vencer.

Lauren asintió antes de que la puerta se abriera de par en par para ella y entrara viendo claramente a su padre en lo alto de las gradas guardando a lo que ella imaginaba debía ser la reina de la colmena.

-Arrodillate, guerrera-dijo su padre.

-Y que más...-dijo Lauren-...presentadme a mi oponente y dejaos de lindezas, segundo.

Su padre se veía furioso cosa que hizo a Lauren sonreir antes de todo se nublara evitando que la doctora pudiera ver más allá de sus narices cuando, de repente, delante de ella aparecieron un enorme árbol gigante y la mujer que había estado esperando.

-Lauren Lewis...-canturreó la bruja.

La hora de su primera pelea había llegado y por algún motivo, empezaba a pensar que no iba a ser tan fácil como ella se hubiera imaginado pero no se dejaría engañar, al fin y al cabo, tenía una hermosa y sexy mujer esperandola en casa.

_Por Bo..._

-Adelante...bruja-murmuro Lauren.

Y la batalla podía comenzar.

* * *

><p>Bo había tardado menos de un segundo en abordar la estrategía, tenía a Hale cuidando de sus cosas intentando más que nada distraerlo y no ponerle más tensión de la que el joven fae estaba viviendo al no saber nada de su prometida. Sus padres y Trick seguían buscando información sobre sus asuntos y mientras tanto ella, Dyson y Tamsin dejaron sus cosas para ir a la casa de Kenzi donde la muchacha había estado por última vez.<p>

-¡Bo, detente!

Pero ya era tarde, la sucubo abrió la puerta de una patada haciendola volar mientras entraba en ella, estaba furiosa y lista para matar a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a tocar a Kenzi o llevarsela sin permiso.

-¡Dyson!

El lobo entró casi al mismo instante seguido de Tamsin más que nada porque sabía que su trabajo era rastrear el olor de quien podría haberse llevado a Kenzi aunque no le hizo falta mucho para descubrir el olor de la persona que se había llevado a su amiga.

Y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

-Bo...se quien se llevó a Kenzi.

-Quien...-gruño la sucubo.

Dyson miró a Tamsin que rápidamente cogió su mano antes de que el lobo mirara de nuevo a la sucubo y respirara preparandose para decirle una verdad que sabía que la iba a enfurecer del todo.

-¿Dyson?-pregunto Tamsin a su lado.

-Es la chica a quien le di la otra zapatilla, Bo-dijo Dyson-...ella se ha llevado a Kenzi.

Y ahora la pregunta era para que se llevaría esa mujer precisamente a Kenzi con ella.

**-CD: Quest For Happiness-**

Kenzi despertó al sonido de un par de platos y lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su alrededor para ver que estaba atada, algo complicado que no pudo deshacer rápidamente por lo que sugería que la mujer que la había secuestrado debía ser bastante buena, luego miro al frente cuando vio a la mujer con una sonrisa preparando algo de comer.

-Menos mal que despertaste...pensaba que tenía que lanzarte un cubo o algo-dijo la mujer.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Porque me has secuestrado?-pregunto Kenzi-...Cuando Bo se entere de esto estas frita, eso si no te encuentra mi prometido antes para...

-...callate de una vez lo he hecho por ti-dijo la mujer.

-¿Por mi?-pregunto Kenzi incredula-...seguro...

La mujer la miro y luego suspiró caminando hasta Kenzi para enseñarle una antigua foto de alguien que era una replica exacta a ella y parecía muy antigua por lo que Kenzi sabía que no era hecha de ahora y, de repente, una nueva visión se instaló en su mente.

**Memoria:**

_Entró en el cuarto lentamente procurando no asustar a la persona que descansaba dentro y dejo el cuenco con agua a su lado mientras cerraba los ojos. Las heridas dejarían alguna cicatriz, de eso no tenía ninguna duda pero lo peor no iba a ser curar los golpes fisicos si no los psicologicos._

_Lo que su padre le había hecho era imperdonable..._

_-Vete, Evelyn..._

_-No, me quedaré contigo hasta que estes bien y luego iré a ver al viejo Marshall-dijo ella negando con la cabeza-...padre no puede seguir haciendote esto._

_-No...si se lo dices no te creerá...creen que soy algo despreciable por...-susurro su hermana-...dejalo estar, Ev..._

_Pero ella no podía, esta era su hermana y aunque no siempre se llevaban bien la quería con todo su corazón además aunque ella no sufría el mismo maltrato también era obligada a mantener la casa en orden y maltratar a todo el que se atrviera a contradecir a su padre. Ella estaba sufriendo los intentos de su padre en convertirla en alguien como él y casi no podía soportarlo._

_-Lo primero eres tu...-susurro Evelyn-...ven..._

_Y su hermana lo hizo, se acercó a ella entre las sombras lentamente mientras Evelyn esperaba a ver su cara..._

**Fin Memoria...**

-¡Despierta!

Kenzi movió su mirada rápidamente mientras se enfocaba en donde estaba ahora y una sola lágrima rodaba por su mejilla al confirmarse lo que ella apenas podía creer pero que no podía tener otra explicación.

-¿Quien es esa joven?-pregunto Kenzi.

-Es Evelyn...o eso pone en la foto...-dijo la mujer quien la miro ahora algo confundida.

Evelyn...ella tenía las memorias de la chica de la foto, memorias de esa tal Evelyn y además eran una replica exacta a ella, pelo oscuro, ojos penetrantes, pose decidida y cara fina...

-Mira...en lo que quiero que te fijes es en esto que lleva puesto-dijo la mujer quien luego le señalo los pies-...se llaman las zapatillas del infierno y...yo tengo una de ellas aquí.

La mente de Kenzi se detuvo con aquellas palabras mientras miraba a la mujer mostrarle una de las zapatillas que Bo tanto estaba buscando para traer a Lauren de vuelta y que ahora mismo tenía delante de ella.

-¿Como...? ¿Que...?-pregunto Kenzi sin saber.

Pero antes de poder decir nada más la zapatilla voló de las manos de la mujer al regazo de Kenzi quien la miro con sorpresa mientras la mujer se echaba las manos a la cabeza y la miraba con algo de preocupación.

-Sabía que reaccionaría así...-susurro la mujer-...maldito Dyson Thornwood...

-¿Dyson Thornwood?-pregunto Kenzi-...¿lo conoces?

-El lobo fae más estupido que conocí, si-dijo la mujer-...él me dio esta zapatilla hace siglos para que la escondiera después de que mi mejor cantante muriera por su culpa.

Kenzi abrió la boca para decir algo cuando la puerta de la habitación explotó a un lado de ellas mientras veían a Bo entrar con su aura azul brillando con fuerza y Dyson y Tamsin detrás de ella.

-Tu...-susurro la mujer.

-Como osas secuestrar a mi mejor amiga-gruño Bo en una voz que no era del todo la suya-...pagaras por ello.

A ese tiempo, Dyson y Tamsin ya estaban desatando a Kenzi quien se levantó rápidamente apartandose de ellos para poner una mano sobre Bo haciendo a la sucubo mirarla con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Estas bien?-murmuro Bo apenas controlada.

-Si...pero no la mates...ella, ella me ha dado esto-dijo Kenzi.

Bo sintió que su boca golpeaba el suelo al ver la zapatilla del infierno en la mano de Kenzi y con una sonrisa fue a tenerla en sus manos cuando de repente la humana apartó la zapatilla de su mejor amiga y se giro para coger la foto que se había caído al suelo.

-¿Kenzi?-pregunto Bo.

-No eres tu...BoBo..-susurro Kenzi.

Bo no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando por lo que miro a la mujer que suspiró levantandose del suelo mientras la sucubo se acercaba a su amiga y ponía una mano en su hombro intentando entender que pasaba.

-Kenzi...

-Soy yo...-dijo Kenzi mostrandole la foto a Bo-...yo soy quien debe llevar las zapatillas.

**-CD: Quest For Happiness-**

La bruja le estaba dando una buena batalla eso no podía negarlo, ni siquiera se estaba moviendo y aún así con una simple dirección de su mirada Lauren se veía en el suelo ante el rugido favorable de los seres que miraban la batalla animando, obviamente, al ser más malvado.

Solo sus otros enemigos, su padre, la sombra detrás de él y el ogro que la acompañaba estaban en silencio.

Pero Lauren tampoco iba a dejar que nada de eso la intimidara, tenía una pelea que ganar e imaginaba que aquel ser debía tener un punto débil en alguna parte de su cuerpo por lo que apenas esquivó el último rayo que esa mujer le lanzó, Lauren se detuvo en el suelo y levantó la mirada hacia ella.

-¿Ya te rindes, humana?-dijo el ser.

-Tus ganas...-susurro Lauren.

Miro a un lado y otro mirando sus opciones antes de sentir que la tierra se separaba por debajo obligandola a ponerse en marcha de nuevo para esquivar caer más al fondo de donde estaban, hacia un sitio al que realmente no quería ir.

-¡Cadenas!

Sus dos armas aparecieron en sus manos haciendola saltar de un lado a otro mientras saltaba sobre los huecos con volteretas que sorprendieron a los que estaban a su alrededor mientras sus contrigantes la miraban con cierta admiración.

-Es buena...-susurro el Garuda.

-Os lo dije-dijo La Una Men.

Lauren siguió saltando hasta coger el bastón de la bruja y lanzarlo a un lado con una de sus cadenas para luego usar la otra y golpearla en la cara haciendola caer al suelo al mismo tiempo que ella bajaba también a la misma superficie.

-Ya era hora...-susurro Lauren.

Pero la bruja se levantó sin más mirandola con una sonrisa antes de alzar su mano para golpearla en la cara duramente haciendola caer al suelo en una postura que a cualquier persona la habría dejado inconsciente.

-Venga humana...-susurro el ogro.

-¿Pensabas que era tan fácil?-dijo la bruja.

Lauren suspiró, seguramente si y por eso se había llevado el golpe pero no iba a rendirse, por lo que se levantó lentamente limpiandose la sangre del labio y la miro, recordando entonces una de esas conversaciones medianamente normales que había tenido con Kenzi antes de su ruptura con Bo donde la humana le contó que ella tenía una sierra eléctrica de su primo cuando Lauren le explicó que necesitaría una para abrir un fae bastante robusto pero que nunca había usado ninguna.

_Así recuperé el amor de Dyson, doc. Usé la sierra mécanica, la amenacé con cortar su árbol y ella me lo dió toda asustada..._

-Así que debe ser eso...-susurro Lauren.

La bruja levantó su mano y Lauren saltó usando el impulso de la explosión para impulsarse sobre el ser y colocarse justo delante del arbol para sorpresa de todos, su padre includo, antes de que Lauren invocara sus cadenas y arrancara el arbol del suelo mirando la cara de pánico de la bruja cuando ella se giro con el arbol sobre su cabeza.

-¿Ahora que?-pregunto Lauren con una sonrisa.

-¡Dejalo!-grito el ser.

-Si tu lo dices...

Acto seguido, la guerrera del rey oscuro lanzó el arbol por uno de los huecos que la bruja había abierto haciendola gritar antes de caer al suelo con gesto de dolor y desaparecer ante el silencio y la sorpresa de todos los que había allí reunidos.

-¡Esto era lo que queríais no!-grito Lauren levantando las manos.

Y entonces todo estalló en gritos y pitidos de los demás seres mientras sus oponentes la miraban cruzados de brazos y sus padre gruñía apretando su espada aún más contra su mano.

-Ya lo harás cuando te toque...-dijo la reina de la colmena.

El asintió mientras veía a Lauren ser retirada del combate junto al ogro mientras siseaba de dolor en un costado, cosa que le hizo sonreir al saber que, aunque llegara hasta él las condiciones de su combate no le permitirían ganar.

-Va a ser la lucha más fácil que he tenido jamás...-susurro él.

Aunque los ojos brillantes de la reina de la colmena y su puntiaguda sonrisa venían a contar una historia muy distinta a la que él pensaba.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Broken Family**

Mientras Bo buscaba a Kenzi y la traía de vuelta, Rainer, Aife y Trick buscaban información sobre la familia de Laurel cuyo padre era de los pocos rivales de Lauren que no conocían y que la verdad les estaba comenzando ha asustar.

-Este hombre era un monstruo...-susurro Aife-¿Como no nos dimos cuenta de nada entonces?

-Demasiados problemas con nuestra propia raza...-dijo Trick-...dios mio, Rainer...

Rainer estaba particularmente furioso, las cosas que los libros contaban, escritos de otras personas y el diario de Marguerite, la madre de las chicas y luego de Faux, quien era el padre de Laurel y Evelyn y que habían encontrado entre las cosas del más escondídas de una habitación en los aposentos del Ash que ni Hale ni Trick conocían, les daban una clara visión de lo que era la vida para ellos entonces y como era Laurel para ellos.

Un instrumento para llevar el pan a casa, la única que trabaja pagando con su cuerpo lo que su padre no quiso conseguir con esfuerzo y humildad.

-Maldito hijo de perra, debí matarlo hace mucho-rechinó Rainer-...sabía que le estaba haciendo algo.

-¿Nunca te lo dijo?-pregunto Aife colocando una mano en su hombro.

-No...siempre decía que si lo perdían a él también ella y Evelyn se quedarían solas y no podía permitirlo-dijo Rainer-...entonces no podía decidir nada y no pude ayudarla nada más que curando sus heridas o escuchandola.

Aife lo abrazó escuchando la pena en su voz, la rabia de saber que algo andaba mal pero nunca pudiendo hacer nada debía ser una cruz para él además ella misma podía sentirse algo más cercana a Laurel habiendo pasado parte de su sufrimiento en ella misma y sintió más que nunca la necesidad de darle un abrazo y decirle que todo estaría bien.

-Aquí-dijo Trick-...lo encontré...

Rainer y Aife se acercaron donde estaba él y Trick giro el libro que estaba leyendo para que ellos pudieran ver lo que él decía y quedarse con la boca abierta sobre un relato que jamás pudieron pensar que podía ser cierto.

-¿Evelyn murió?-pregunto Rainer casi sin aliento.

-Poco antes de que te llevaras a Laurel se la declaró como muerta-dijo Trick-...y mira aquí.

Rainer tomó el diario de Faux en sus manos y comenzó a leer abriendo cada vez más los ojos antes de dejar caer el libro y girarse horrorizado por lo que acababa de leer. Parecía tan imposible que alguien pudiera hacerle eso a sus hijas y él...

-¿Que dice?-susurro Aife.

-Faux la mató...él mato a Evelyn-susurro Rainer-...según escribe, su hija pequeña lo enfrentó sobre lo que le estaba haciendo a Laurel y le dijo que había hecho un pacto con el demonio para matarlo si volvía a hacerle algo a su hermana. Discutieron, la golpeó y le disparó antes de enterrarla en el bosque quitandole las zapatillas para ponerlas en un lugar seguro y así que Laurel no pudiera darse de cuenta. Luego cuenta que dos días después yo llegué y me la llevé y no fue hasta meses más tarde cuando por fin descubrieron el cuerpo de Eve pero Laurel nunca lo supo...ella pensaba que su hermana estaba de viaje no que había sido asesinada.

-Oh dios...-susurro Aife.

Los tres estaban delante de las horrendas noticias cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par y se vió aparecer a Bo con Dyson, Tamsin, un Hale ahora mucho más feliz y Kenzi, quien estaba entre confundida y alegre de volver a su hogar.

-Tenemos un problema-dijo Bo colocando la foto de Kenzi delante de ellos-...esta replica de Kenzi, Evelyn, lleva las zapatillas y Kenzi cree que por eso debe llevarlas, ¿quien es esta chica?

Y entonces Rainer miro la foto y luego a Kenzi antes de sentir que su boca caía al suelo seguida de la de Aife y Trick quienes ni siquiera puderon ocultar su sorpresa haciendo que los demás sospecharan de ellos.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Kenzi.

-Eres tu...-susurro Trick-...tu eres Evelyn...la hermana de Laurel.

* * *

><p>Lauren se sentó en el suelo después de ganar la primera de sus batallas, tenía que reconocer que la bruja le había puesto en un aprieto bastante dificil pero al final la memoria de Kenzi le había ayudado y se había hecho cargo de ella sin perder el tiempo.<p>

Kenzi...Lauren no pudo evitar sonreir en pensar en ella, por una vez sus conversaciones la habían ayudado y se iba a asegurar de contarle esta aventura cuando volviera a casa así como de hablar con ella sobre otras cosas que eran tan importantes como necesarias.

-Buen trabajo, humana.

El voz del ogro la saco de sus pensamientos mientras el tipo entraba dentro de su celda y dejaba algo oscuro en el suelo que Lauren miro antes de sonreir, era ropa pero muy distinta a la que llevaba ahora.

-¿Ahora también eres mi estilista?-sonrió Lauren.

-Es la vestimenta oficial de los juegos-dijo el ogro-...no te la di antes porque normalmente nadie pasa la primera fase.

-¿Ah no?-pregunto Lauren.

-Hace siglos que no pasa-dijo el ogro-...pero deberías descansar, dentro de poco tendrás tu segundo combate y esa te aseguro que no va a ser nada fácil.

-El Garuda...-susurro Lauren-...nos dió muchos problemas a mi y a Bo y a todos nuestro grupo en el pasado.

-Imagino...-dijo el ogro-...esa Bo es...es tu motivación, ¿verdad?

Lauren sonrió y asintió mirando su anillo, por supuesto que lo era. Bo era simplemente su corazón, palpitaba por y para ella y dudaba que hubiera algo que este mundo que le hiciera olvidarla.

De hecho cuanto más estaba aquí, más deseaba salir para poder sentir su presencia a su lado y sus curvas bajo sus manos.

-Es mi destino tanto como yo soy el suyo-dijo simplemente Lauren-...y por eso pienso patear a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino para llegar hasta ella de nuevo.

Miró el anillo que las unía y sonrió acaricandolo mientras las memorias de sus días con Bo ya fueran tristes o felices la inundaban tanto como el amor que sentía en cada una de ellas, las caricias, la dedicación que siempre se habían dado y tenido. Solo Bo y ella en un mundo aparte a donde pensaba volver una vez que volvieran a estar en el mismo plano.

-Eso es profundo-dijo el ogro-...tienes grandes cosas esperando, Lauren. Espero que no falles.

-No voy a hacerlo-dijo ella-...no puedo hacerlo.

Y esa era una de las pocas promesas que no pensaba romper porque todo lo que ella deseaba era volver a ver a su princesa y a su familia viviendo la vida en la que quería formar parte más que nada en el mundo.

**-CD: Quest For Happiness-**

Bo miro entre su abuelo y su mejor amiga claramente confundida y no porque no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando con la actual declaración de su abuelo si no porque su amiga no parecía del todo en contra de la idea.

De hecho Kenzi puso la manos sobre sus labios y comenzó a llorar en brazos de Hale.

-¿A que te refieres?-se atrevió a preguntar Bo finalmente-¿Como que la hermana de Laurel?

-Evelyn era la hermana de Laurel, esta Evelyn-dijo Trick mostrando de nuevo la foto-...y tu, tan parecida...

-Pero...pero eso es impo...¿es imposible?-pregunto Bo sintiendo como su mente no paraba de dar vueltas.

-No lo es...de hecho es probable si lo que Faux dijo en su diario es cierto-dijo Rainer.

-Es cierto...

Todos se giraron a ver a Kenzi quien usaba a Hale como apoyo mientras los miraba con la cara cubierta por las lágrimas y la mirada más triste que nadie hubiera podido imaginar ver en ella jamás, una mirada cargada de dolor y de culpa.

-¿Kenzi?

-Soy yo, BoBo...yo soy Evelyn. He estado teniendo sueños y visiones muy raras de una época anterior, con Lauren...-susurro la humana-...y el pacto explicaría porque solo yo puedo llevar las zapatillas, ahora lo recuerdo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?-pregunto Aife.

-Si...mi padre era un monstruo y no podía dejar de los abusos y maltratos contra Laurel siguieran así que...hable con una mujer que me llevó a un hombre que me dio las zapatillas y me dijo que con ellas podría salvar a Laurel así que volví a casa con ellas puestas y enfrenté a mi padre y él...-susurro Kenzi horrorizada.

-Él te mató-terminó Rainer.

Kenzi podía recordar ese momento con claridad, tanta que incluso le dió miedo las memorias que inevitablemente plagaban su mente.

**Memorias...**

_Era de noche cuando finalmente Evelyn pudo ver a su padre después de esperarlo toda la tarde para poder hablar con él sobre Laurel y evitar que siguieran con la locura que era sus vidas. Ella no iba a seguir tolerando maltratos y abusos a su hermana ni tampoco ser su marioneta y si lo que el hombre que le había dado las zapatillas le habia dicho era cierto, entonces podría terminar esto ahora mismo y podría irse con su hermana lejos de él para siempre._

_-¡Evelyn!_

_-Padre..._

_Como era de costumbre su padre estaba borracho y fuera de control, pero no escondió sus planes, tenía que terminar con esto ahora y si era con él en estado pues...adelante._

_-Quiero que dejes de usar a Laurel y te largues de esta casa._

_-¿¡Como!?-grito su malcriada, ¿que te has creído?_

_-¡No puedes seguir haciendole esto!-grito Evelyn-...¡es tu hija!_

_-¡Hará lo que yo diga, como tu!_

_En ese momento su padre levanto la mano para golpearla pero Evelyn fue más rápida golpeando a su padre en la cara y haciendolo caer al suelo mientras las zapatilla brillaban lentamente._

_-¿¡Que has hecho!?_

_-Enseñarte que ya no vas a jugar mas con ella ni a convertirme en ti-dijo Evelyn-...esto se acabo, papa. He hecho un pacto con el demonio para proteger a Laurel, él me ha dado estas zapatillas así que será mejor que te vayas de aquí antes de que acabe contigo._

_Su padre la miro con miedo por primera vez y eso la hizo sonreir, ya había tenido bastante de sus idas y venidas y ahora por fin iban a ser libres, por fin._

_-Vale...Eve, hija..._

_-¡Vete!_

_Faux se dió la vuelta pra irse dandole la confianza a Evelyn de hacer lo mismo para dirigirse y esperar a su hermana cuando, de repente, sintió que alguien se acercaba y se giro para sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la tiro al suelo antes de ver a su padre, sonriendo, con su arma en la mano._

_-Adios, mocosa..._

_Y después todo fue oscuridad..._

**Fin De La Memoria...**

Hale abrazó a Kenzi contra él cuando ella rompió a llorar de nuevo. La sangre le bullía y rechinaba los dientes por la rabia pensando en lo que la mujer que amaba habia pasado en su vida anterior por culpa de un hombre sin escrupulos pero nada se podía comparar con lo que estaba sintiendo Bo, su mejor amiga y la mujer que amaba, asesinada y vendida por su propio padre.

_Sangre..._

-Bo, controlate...

Pero Bo poco podía hacer en aquel momento donde todo lo que quería era estar con Lauren, tenerla entre sus brazos, besarla y protegerla de cualquiera que tuviera intención de hacerle daño. El anillo empezó a brillar con fuerza y se transformó en una mariposa que pareció mirarla antes de agrandarse y envolverla en un brillo que cegó a todos los demás.

-¡Bo!

-Bo, ¡para!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, con un fuerte brilló desapareció mientras el resto se quedo mirando el lugar donde antes había estado la sucubo y Kenzi se apartó de Hale mirando por primera vez hacia el chaman que había mirado toda la escena con una mezcla de tranquilidad y sabiduría.

-Esta con la que más ama para su reto más dificil-susurro el chamán.

-¿¡Con Lauren!?-grito Aife.

Trick se sentó en una de los sillones sin poderse creer lo que acababa de pasar, Rainer miraba a Kenzi con cierta preocupación y Hale y Tamsin miraban entre la humana y el lobo quien parecían tener la respuesta, la única idea clara de todos los que estaban allí.

-Date prisa-dijo Kenzi-...no tenemos tiempo que perder.

-Enseguida...

Y Dyson desapareció con rápidez mientras Kenzi respiraba y esperaba que la idea que habían tenido resultara.

Iban a pisar el infierno, con fuerza.

* * *

><p>La reina de la colmena levantó las cejas en sorpresa al sentir su presencia, poderosa, decidida y directamente en la misma zona donde estaba Lauren resultandole muy interesante el reencuentro.<p>

-¿Que hace ella aquí?-pregunto su segundo enfadado.

-Su poder es realmente incrible-dijo ella-...casi lo había olvidado.

Su segundo la miro mientras ella simplemente sonrió y se lamio los labios en aticipación a lo que iba a pasar a partir de ahora en esos juegos con esta inesperada adición que, por otra parte, le hacía saltar de alegría.

-¿Señora?

-Avisa a El Garuda de esto, dile que quiero que escoja a su presa y comience el juego-susurro-...veremos hasta donde son capaces de llegar la una por la otra.

Y ahora si...las cosas estaban justo donde ella quería.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Hate That I Love You**

De todas las maneras posibles de reencontrarse con Bo que Lauren tenía en mente, precisamente la que estaba delante suya no era una de ellas y por esto esta ahí, mirandola fijamente a los ojos mientras ella hacia exactamente lo mismo.

-Bo...-susurro sin poder detenerse.

Antes de poder si quiera moverse una fuerza como ninguna otra que había sentido la golpeó hacia atrás pegandola a las rocas que había a su espalda mientras labios furisos chocaban contra los de ella en un beso que le robó el aliento un solo segundo antes de responder con fuerza a las manos de Bo que se agarraban como garras a su cintura pegandola contra ella y haciendo escapar de los labios de la guerrera humana un gemido cargado de fuerte deseo y añorazanda.

Pero tan rápido como comenzó el beso desapareció de sus labios y lo siguiente que Lauren pudo notar fue la mano de Bo impactando contra su cara para tirarla al suelo mientras sus ojos se clavaban en ella con deseo, furia y lágrimas mezclandose como un torrente de emociones que Bo no parecía poder controlar.

-¡Estúpida! ¡Como se te ocurrió hacerme eso!

Lauren miro hacia la puerta desde donde vio al ogro que aunque sorprendido le asintió y se giro como si no estuviera guardando su celda mientras ella se levantaba del suelo e intentaba acercarse a la mujer que amaba.

Pero cuando más se acercaba Lauren, más se alejaba Bo.

-Bo...tenía que hacerse-comenzó Lauren.

-Tenía que...¡tenía que hacerse! ¡hablas de tu muerte como si fuera nada!-grito Bo dandole la espalda-...lo que pasé...¿tienes idea de lo que sufrí?

-Bo era tu padre o yo y no podía...

-Te perdí y sabía que era lo que tenía que pasar...tu o él pero te perdí y de repente...de repente sentí perder mi vida-susuro Bo-...durante días no pude hacer nada más que llorar por ti, por tu maldito recuerdo hasta que pude ponerme en pie pensando que lo único que podía hacer por ti era ser la reina que debía ser.

-Y lo has hecho, Bo-dijo Lauren-...mirate, estas incluso más hermosa que antes...

-Todo lo que quería y quiero eres tu-susurro Bo entonces.

La mirada de Lauren se hablando cuando la vio dejar salir un lloroso suspiro, entendía lo duro que tenía que haber sido para ella y no quería nada más que abrazarla así que sin pensarlo camino hasta ella y la tomó en sus brazos, puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de la sucubo haciendola suspirar mientras Bo también la abrazaba.

-Lo siento mucho, mi amor-dijo Lauren-...de verdad, no llores, me rompe el corazón verte así.

-Menos mal que no me viste entonces-suspiró Bo para luego mirarla bien y darse cuenta por primera vez de donde estaban-...uhm...esto es...

-El infierno, si-dijo Lauren-...la reina de la colmena me secuestro cuando iba a Valhalla y...

-Lo se-dijo Bo-...Tamsin fue a Valhalla a buscarte, Odín se lo dijo y nos dijo que hablaramos con Freyja quien nos contó lo de los juegos de sangre...¿estas bien? El chamán con el que hablé dijo que estaban a punto de comenzar.

-Ya lo han hecho, vencí al primero...la bruja que le quito el amor a Dyson-dijo Lauren-...me quedan Garuda, Taft, Una Mens y...

-...tu padre-dijo Bo.

Lauren se apartó de ella entonces, incapaz de mirarla. Desde que había visto a su padre y había recuperado todas sus memorias sobre su tiempo con él antes de Rainer se sentía avergonzada y dolorida con todo el mundo pero especialmente consigo misma.

-Lauren...

-Debes...entedería si no quieres tener...relaciones conmigo...-comenzó Lauren mirando al suelo.

Bo se mantuvo en el lugar por la sorpresa de que si quiera pensara en eso pero se recuperó rápidamente acercandose a la guerrera para tomar su cara entre sus manos y besarla con todo el amor que sentía por ella haciendo a Lauren derretirse en sus brazos.

-Te amo y nada de lo que pasó me haría querer dejarte a ti o a todo tu hermoso cuerpo-susurro Bo-...quiero sexo contigo, quiero hacerte el amor, sentirte y recorrerte con mis manos porque te quiero para siempre, Lauren y nada de lo que tu padre hiciera va a cambiar eso.

Lauren la miro y sonrió con su corazón explotando en su pecho, realmente amaba a esa mujer. Atacó sus labios sin esperar ni un minuto más sintiendo la sonrisa de Bo contra ella mientras caían lentamente al suelo y la guerrera disfrutaba del momento hasta que la sucubo se detuvo y la miro a los ojos con cierta preocupación.

-Tendríamos que seguir hablando de tu familia, mi vida...Kenzi...

-Es mi hermana, lo se-susurro Lauren acariciando con su nariz la de Bo-...tuve un sueño muy raro tras ver a nuestro padre y la reconocí...¿no es increible?

-Mucho-rió Bo-...ahora ella tambien lo sabe.

Aquella revelación sorprendió a Lauren quien se levantó de donde estaba mirando a la sucubo quien le devolvía una mirada de completa confusión por su alejamiento tan repentino.

-¿Ella lo sabe?-pregunto Lauren.

-Si...claro...¿estas bien?-pregunto Bo.

-Debe odiarme-gruño Lauren.

Bo la miro durante unos segundos antes de coger la cara de Lauren entre sus manos y besarla de nuevo lentamente, saboreando el juego de sus bocas mientras la guerrera la apretaba contra sus brazos y llenaba cada parte de su cuerpo con el de ella, su olor y sus irresistibles labios durante varios minutos.

-No te odia, Lauren, al revés-dijo Bo-...estaba planeando venir con las zapatillas del infierno pero...digamos que me adelante un poco.

-¿Iba a...?-pregunto Lauren sorprendida-...es cierto, ¿como has llegado aquí?

-Es...no se...-dijo Bo-...solo se que escuché lo que decían de tu padre y de repente solo quise estar aquí y abrazarte y besarte y el anillo reacciono transformandose en mariposa que me trajo aquí, contigo.

Lauren levantó las cejas en sorpresa mirando su propio anillo que había estado brilando levemente hasta ahora que Bo estaba aquí. Al principio había pensado que era cosa de estar en Helheim pero ahora pensaba que era por estar alejada de su destino.

Y ahora que estaban juntas ya no había problema.

-Lauren...

La voz del ogro hizo a Bo levantarse colocandose delante de Lauren de manera protectora antes de que la guerrera colocara una mano en la cintura de la sucubo y la mirara con calma dirigiendose después al ogro.

-¿Si?

-La reina de la colmena a aceptado a esta mujer como tu compañera en batalla pero...solo en esta batalla, después, tendrá que volver a casa-dijo el ogro.

-Y un cuerno...-gruño Bo-...nadie hará que me vaya.

-Lo siento pero tiene que ser así...-dijo el ogro-...lucharas con ella en su enfrentamiento y después desapareceras de nuevo a tu hogar.

-Llevame ante esa mujer y le diré donde puede...-comenzó Bo.

-No, Bo. La reina de la colmena es la jefa de esto y solo yo peleare con ella cuando llegue el momento.

-Ni que me importara-gruño Bo-...quiero ver a quien mande en este lugar o a la perra que organizo esto.

Los ojos de Bo brillaron azules mientras levantaba una sola mano para lanzar al ogro por los aires antes de salir de la celda seguida por Lauren quien estaba intentando su mejor esfuerzo para calmar a la sucubo aunque no estuviera consiguiendo ningun resultado.

-Bo, mi vida, esto no es algo que deberíamos hacer, podríamos tener problemas...

-Que lo intenten-gruño la sucubo-...estoy harta de vivir bajo las leyes de los dioses, de profecía o de...

-...de mi...

Y antes de que ninguno se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando una sombra golpeó a Bo tan fuerte que la lanzó al suelo introduciendose en su cuerpo rápidamente ante la sorpresa del ogro y de Lauren quien vio a la mujer que amaba levantarse con una extraña sonrisa y sus ojos azul eléctrico.

-¿Bo?

-Espero que sepas jugar a las armas de tu mujer, guerrera...-susurro Bo.

Lauren supo entonces que aquella no era la mujer que amaba, no, aquello era uno de sus peores enemigos y le acababa de hacer a ella lo mismo que le había hecho a Nadia años atrás.

El Garuda.

**-CD: Quest For Happiness-**

-¿Porque has querido que el Garuda actue ahora?

-Porque quiero ver que capacidad de resistencia tiene nuestra campeona.

-¿Como?

-Para sacar al Garuda tendrá que atacar a su amada Bo, algo que no ha hecho nunca y, la verdad, estoy intrigada por saber si realmente puede hacerlo.

Su segundo la miro intrigada, podía ver la clara satisfacción en su postura y en su mirada pero a la vez había algo más que no podía identificar, un aire de pesar y remordimiento que le era incapaz de comprender, al fin y al cabo ella los había reunido para destruir a Laurel y les había dado las ordenes especificas para hacerlo.

Pero últimamente parecía que a veces se arrepentía de hacerlo.

-Largate, quiero estar sola...

Él asintió y salió de la sala a su lugar donde los demás estaban mirando la pelea, Taft se encontraba cruzado de brazos y dado que su odio por Laurel se extendía casi tanto como el de él mismo decidió sentarse a su lado mirando como su hija esquivaba a la sucubo que no parecía ser capaz de controlar.

-Se esta equivocando...-susurro Taft.

El hombre lo miro y por primera vez vio a Taft concentrado, como si realmente le interesara la pelea pero a la vez supiera el resultado que, por lo que acababa de comentar, pensaba que no estaría a favor del Garuda.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto el hombre.

-A que de esta manera no ganara-dijo Taft-...es imposible que las venza si estan juntas, ¿no lo notas?

El padre de Laurel sabía a que se refería, aunque el Garuda hubiera poseído a Bo la fuerza que unía a la sucubo con Lauren seguía tan intacta como siempre y eso podía ser un problema a la hora de acabar con la rubia.

-¿Como es posible?

-El amor es una cosa extraña, amigo-dijo Taft-...pero eso es otra de las muchas cosas que no entendereis.

-¿Y tu si?-preguno el padre de Laurel con una mirada incredula.

-Puedo haber sido un ser despreciable pero por lo menos yo no mate a mis hijas-replicó Taft-...y para contestar a tu pregunta, digamos que los humanos sentimos distinto.

Y dejando al segundo de la reina de la colmena en silencio, Taft volvió a mirar la pelea con la esperanza de que Lauren venciera y que si lo hacía tendría que verselas con él para esta vez, asegurarse al cien por cien de que no iba a salir con vida de su pelea.

* * *

><p>Lauren esquivó otro puñetazo de Bo con un saltó y la miro recordando que tenía el mismo aspecto de Nadia, lo cual la hizo temblar de miedo al pensar en hacerle a Bo lo mismo que ella hizo con su anterior pareja.<p>

-Bo...venga puedes controlarte...

-Tu preciosa Bo ya no es la dueña de este cuerpo-rió el Garuda-...realmente es poderosa...

Lauren miro a la mujer que amaba levantarse en el aire con su poderosa aura brillando a su alrededor mientras abría la boca para comenzar a absorber su chi y el chi del ogro que tenía al lado.

-Bo...-susurro Lauren.

-Muere doctora...-susurro el Garuda.

Lauren sintió que la energía dejaba su cuerpo lentamente y cerró los ojos, realmente ella no podía atacar a Bo pero por otra parte, si no la detenía acabaría perdiendo la batalla y entonces no habría futuro para ella.

Y eso no pensaba permitirlo.

El Garuda rió y controló a Bo para que convocara una oscura espada en sus manos que le lanzó con fuerza clavando a Lauren contra la pared mientras la guerrera humana siseaba y miraba su hombro herido.

-Así es como te quería, a mi merced-dijo el Garuda-...y muriendo bajo la mano de la mujer que amas, ¿como se siente eso?

-Bo...tienes que escucharme...-gruño Lauren-...tienes que reaccionar.

Bo sonrió sacando la espada de la roca y haciendo a Lauren caer de rodillas al suelo mientras la sucubo levantaba su arma lista para acabar cuando, de repente, Lauren levantó su mano mostrando su brillante anillo que hizo a Bo detenerse en secó.

-¿¡Que haces!?-grito el Garuda-...¡matala!

-No le escuches, Bo-dijo Lauren-...te amo y tu me amas a mi, por eso no vas a matarme, ¿me oyes? Mi hermosa reina no puede matarme.

Ante aquellas palabras Bo se quedó paralizada dandole a Lauren la oportunidad de levantarse agarrando su hombro herido y abrazar a la sucubo, que todavía seguía controlada por aquella infernal bestia.

-Liberate, Bo. Puedes hacerlo-susurro Lauren contra su oído-...no dejes que te controle o te obligue a hacer algo que no quieres. Hazlo por ti y...y hazlo por mi.

-¿Lauren?

La voz de Bo volvió a la normalidad antes de que se la sucubo se alejara de ella mientras Lauren la miraba angustiada al ver a Bo luchando contra si misma para liberarse del control del Garuda.

-¡No!-grito el Garuda-¡No podrás liberarte de mi!

-No voy a hacer daño a Lauren...-susurro Bo mientras todo su cuerpo brillaba-...¡no le haré daño a la mujer que amo!

Y, de repente y para sorpresa de Lauren, Bo explotó en energía lanzando al Garuda fuera de su cuerpo mientras la sucubo caía inconsciente al suelo y la guerrera humana sentía toda la rabia apoderarse de ella.

Esa bestia le había hecho esto a su mujer e iba a pagarlo, con su vida.

-¿Como es posible?-se pregunto el Garuda confundido.

-No puedes vencernos por el amor, estúpido. Ese es nuestro mejor ataque contra ti-gruño Lauren-...y ahora, vas a saber lo que es la rabia de la guerrera del rey oscuro.

Antes de que el Garuda si quiera pudiera moverse, Lauren invoco sus cadenas que ahora era de un color rojo oscuro y lo golpeó haciendolo chocar duramente contra las rocas antes de agarrarlo de nuevo y atraerlo hacia ella.

-Vas a pagar esto...

-Dejame...-dijo El Garuda-...¡dejame!

Pero Lauren no lo haría, no cuando le había hecho tanto daño a Bo delante de ella, no pensaba permitir que esto volviera a pasar y solo conocía una manera de detenerlo para siempre.

Usó sus cadenas para atrapar al Garuda duramente ahogandolo mientras le pedía una clemencia que no iba a darle, este iba a ser el final de todo, los dos lo sabían y aún así Lauren no podía dejar de sentir algo de culpa cuando finalmente el Garuda se deshizo en humo delante de ella. No era una asesina y aún así, había matado ya a dos seres.

_¿En que me estoy convirtiendo?_

Negó con su cabeza olvidando ese pensamiento mientras se acercaba para ver como estaba Bo que seguía inconsciente en el suelo.

Lauren se acercó a ella arrodillandose delante de la sucubo para tomarla entre sus brazos mientras besaba su frente y suspiraba sabiendo que jamás dejaría que ella se quedara aquí haciendo frente a unos enemigos que seguro la usarían para destruirla.

Y entonces, supo lo que tenía que hacer.

-Lo siento mucho, Bo-susurro al tiempo que le quiaba el anillo del dedo-...te amo...

Y de repente, la sucubo comenzó a brillar hasta desaparecer mientras Lauren suspiraba y se colocaba el anillo de Bo en el mismo dedo donde tenía el suyo, en recuerdo de la persona por la que lucharía hasta su último aliento.

Su destino, su reina, su Bo.

-Volvere pronto, te lo prometo...


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Human Beast**

Despertar esperando ver a Lauren para encontrarse de nuevo en el suelo de la sala que era su centro de mando rodeada por sus padres, su abuelo, Kenzi y el resto de sus amigos no era lo que Bo esperaba pero peor fue darse cuenta que su guerrera no había venido con ella.

-¡Lauren!

Se levantó tan rápido que no vio a Kenzi detenerla y coger su cara entre sus manos para hacer que la mirara y calmarla mientras la humana también respiraba y tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Kenz...Lauren...

-Lo sabemos, BoBo, el chamán nos lo enseñó-dijo Kenzi.

Bo se giro entonces al chamán que descansaba al lado de Trick en una silla y la miraba con cierta pena, no iba a ser fácil convercer a la sucubo de lo que había pasado pero tenían la esperanza de que Bo se tomara las cosas como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora.

-¿Que ha pasado?-preguntó Bo mirando al chamán.

-Tú mujer ha roto la manera de comunicarte con ella, mi reina-dijo el chamán-...no podrás volver.

Siguiendo su instinto Bo miró a su mano viendo que ya no tenía el anillo de mariposa y gruño, furiosa con Lauren por otra vez tomar decisiones por ella, por creer que estaría bien si ella sola se encargaba de todo mientras la sucubo se quedaba en casa esperandola.

-Voy a matarla...te lo juro, voy a matarla...-gruño Bo-...el Garuda nos cogió desprevenidas no tendría que tomarlo en serio.

-Bo, el Garuda te poseyó-dijo Rainer.

-¡Bajé la guardía!-grito Bo-. Eso no quería decir nada, ella no tendría porque haber hecho eso.

-Mi reina, lo que hizo fue lo mejor que podía haber hecho-dijo el chamán.

Bo lo miro, el chamán parecía seguro pero a la vez asustado, era como si algo de lo que él podía ver lo tuviera constantemente preocupado y la verdad, de solo pensar que Lauren podía estar en el centro de esa preocupación, se sentía morir y a la vez más furiosa por el comportamiento de su destino ante esto.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Tamsin desde un rincón.

-A que la guerrera humana esta por enfrentarse a uno de sus grandes retos...a la persona que comenzó todo este proceso de cambio y ahora amenaza su vida en formas que ninguno de sus anteriores enemigos ha hecho antes-dijo el chamán.

Entonces Kenzi y Bo se miraron sabiendo perfectamente de quien hablaba. La única persona enemiga directa de Lauren que habían conocido y que ahora intentaría acabar con el trabajo que no finalizó anteriormente.

-Taft-susurraron las dos.

La batalla entre la humana que ya no lo era del todo y el humano que se había transformado en monstruo estaba por empezar y, por primera vez, no tenían un claro ganador que calmara sus ansiedades.

* * *

><p>Dyson corrió entre las ramas hacia el lugar donde había escondido la otra zapatilla del infierno, podía parecer algo fácil pero sus años de no venir a este lugar en un intento por hacer desaparecer toda memoria de su dolor y los cambios de la naturaleza le estaban haciendo el trabajo bastante más dificil de lo que debía ser.<p>

Pero Dyson no se daría por vencido teniendo en cuenta que necesitaba las zapatillas para Kenzi y eran la única opción de salvar a Lauren.

Quien se lo iba a decir a él que después de todo iba a terminar teniendo cariño y amistad por dos personas que no deberían significar nada para él, si Flora lo viera ahora...

_Demasiado blando para ser un lobo..._

Y aún así no llegaba a importarle, había pasado mucho desde Flora y mucho más en los últimos años y la verdad, sentía que era momento de reposar centrandose en lo que de verdad resultaba importante para él.

Tamsin, su familia y salir de este problema.

Captó el olor del rastro que él mismo dejara tiempo atrás y lo siguió pensando precisamente en todo eso, cuando formó su alianza con Trick nunca imagino lo que vendría con ella y a pesar de que pensaba que su destino se cumpliría al lado de Bo, el gran espiritú del lobo tenía otros planes para él.

Le había permitido romper su unión con Bo dandole paz mental y le había concedido el honor de encontrar a otra persona con la que compartir su vida.

Una valkyria nada más y nada menos.

Dyson sonrió y apartó una ramas mientras llegaba a la pequeña cueva donde recordaba haber escondido una de las zapatillas desenterrando la caja donde la había metido y abriendo el objeto encontrando allí la pequeña y delicada zapatilla que escondía el poder que Kenzi debía usar para ayudar a Lauren.

Entonces el viento respiró cerca de él haciendole llegar un mensaje de su espiritu quien parecía agitado y nervioso por todo lo que les estaba pasando.

_La que creíamos olvidada ya no esta...el que pensabamos perdido a vuelto...y las que pueden salvarnos dependen de su propio vinculo...Ragnarok se acerca, deternerlo deben antes de que viejas heridas destruyan el mundo para siempre._

Dyson miro la zapatilla y luego el horizonte sintiendo el miedo de nuevo acelerar su corazón mientras se daba cuenta de la realidad de aquellas palabras que amenazaban no solo a su pequeña familia si no también a todo lo que conocía.

-Debo darme prisa-concluyó el lobo.

Y volvió a correr esta vez de vuelta a casa con la esperanza de poder ayudar a detener Ragnarok antes de que pasara y rezando para que, esta vez, no tuvieran que lamentar más perdidas.

Empezando por la del mundo en el que vivían.

**-CD: Quest For Happiness-**

Odín golpeó la mesa de su trono furioso mientras Acacia se encogía de hombros y lo miraba lentamente. El dios de las valkyrias y principal líder en el Ragarok parecía fuera de si preparado para soltar fuego por la boca en cualquier momento y no era para menos tras las noticias que les habían llegado.

Loki había cometido no solo una gran error si no una de las cosas más horribles que conocía poseyendo el alma de una buena mujer que a estas alturas debería estar descansando en el más allá, no en sus manos forzandola a ser algo que ella no podía ser.

Esa mujer no tenía nada malo en su cuerpo y él la estaba usando...como usaba todo lo que tocaba mediante el engaño y la destrucción.

-Solo para destruir a mi general...-gruño.

Acacia pensaba que era realmente juego sucio pero Loki sabía donde golpear, usando a esa mujer como arma secreta casi se había asegurado que ni Lauren ni Bo pudieran tocarlo por lo que tenía casi la victoria ganada en su futuro enfrentamiento.

Pero aún así, todavía tenia una oportunidad.

-Podría ir a hablar con el rey de la sangre-sugirió la valkyria.

-No...si se lo contamos ahora alterariamos todo-dijo Odín-...avisa a Tamsin de que tenga cuidado, que el chamán no revele nada de la verdadera apariencia de la reina de la colmena si la llega a ver hasta que no sea necesario y asegurate de que mantenga a todos controlados.

-Si, señor...-susurro la valkyria.

Acacia se marchó dejando a Odín solo en su trono mientras este miraba a su alrededor. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse de verdad y no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que podría pasar si esta trampa de Loki terminaba bien para él.

Si ganaba esta pelea.

-Todo lo que necesitamos es que seas fuerte un poco más, Lauren-susurro para si mismo.

Porque si aguantaba estos estupidos juegos tendría mucho más de lo que podría imaginar y eso al final era la mejor motivación que cualquiera de ellos podría darles, eso y tener la posibilidad de alcanzar la gloria.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era aguantar un poco más.

* * *

><p>Lauren fue lanzada al campo de batalla con fuerza haciendola gruñir. El compañero ogro que había tenido hasta ahora estaba fuera de combate por el ataque de Bo cuando estaba poseída por el Garuda y su nuevo vigilante no era ni siquiera tan amable, aunque por lo menos la trataba mejor de mucha gente que había conocido con los años.<p>

-Volvemos a vernos.

La guerrera se giro encontrandose cara a cara con Isaac Taft, uno de los hombres en los que erroneamente había confiado y que al final la habría matado de no ser por la intervención de Rainer.

-Si, bueno...la última vez no tuve mucho que decir.

-Esta no te va a ir mejor, doc.

Lauren sonrió, por suepuesto que ni el infierno iba a hacer cambiar esa actitud de superioridad en Taft pero por lo menos ahora ella estaba en las mismas condiciones para contestarle que él.

-Eso lo veremos.

-Mirate...eres exactamente igual que yo-rió Taft-...pensabas que nadie te cambiaría, que esto no ha cambiado tu forma de ser pero la verdad es distinta, has pasado de ser el ciervo a ser el tigre.

La doctora gruño lanzandose a por Taft al tiempo que invocaba sus cadenas pero Taft era rápido y esquivo dos ataques antes de colocarse al otro lado del campo de batalla y mirarla con una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Oh, te ha molestado...

-Bastardo, no soy nada como tu-dijo Lauren.

-¿No?-pregunto Taft-...dime, ¿que pensará tu adorada Bo de ti cuando acabes con todos nosotros y vuelvas a casa? ¿cuando vea que su adorada Lauren Lewis puede ser mucho peor que ella en cuanto a lo que monstruo se refiere?

-Ella me quiere y de todas formas, vosotros mereceis lo que os pase...-gruño Lauren.

Taft sonrió haciendo a Lauren soltar un bufido de rabia antes de intentar atacarlo de nuevo, otro ataque que el hombre esquivo con un pequeño salto que solo hizo rabiar más a la guerrera humana.

-¿Te querrá cuando se de cuenta de que todos sus problemas vienen por ti?-pregunto Taft entonces-...quiero decir, el padre al que no conocía quiso morir por ti, sus amigos se han visto en peligro por una oscuridad que ha vivido dentro de ti y...vamos eres la principal causante de la muerte de tu hermano humano.

-¡Callate!

Lauren saltó usando sus cadenas como impulso al mismo momento que Taft saltó y esquivó las cadenas cogiendo a Lauren por el cuello antes de lanzarla al suelo con toda su fuerza haciendo a la doctora gruñir de dolor.

-No eres más que un desperdicio, Lauren y una vez Bo se de cuenta de eso, odiara cada minuto de vuestro destino juntas-susurro Taft.

Se separó de ella de un salto hacia atrás mientras la doctora se quedaba allí, en el suelo complemamente perdida en sus pensamientos. No debía creer en lo que aquel hombre le estaba diciendo pero en el fondo sabía que todo era verdad.

Ella era culpable de todo lo que le acusaba.

* * *

><p>Bo golpeó la mesa con fuerza mientras miraba y escuchaba las imagenes sabiendo perfectamente lo que Taft estaba haciendo. Quería desestabilizar mentalmente a Lauren para poder matarla y la estaba usando a ella como arma.<p>

-Maldito sea-murmuró.

-Sabe como jugar sus cartas-dijo Trick-...si estas acusaciones se unen a que Lauren realmente no ha tenido tiempo de estabilizarse después del trato de varios faes hacia ella pueden ser letales.

Bo suspiró dejandose caer en la silla, tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a ese idiota por jugar así con su mujer pero a la vez, quería proteger a Lauren, acunarla en sus brazos y dejarle saber que ella nunca la abandonaría. Que no era una asesina.

Y en lugar de eso estaba allí, sentada y mirando sin poder hacer nada más.

Las imagenes se veían claramente haciendo recordar a cada uno de los miembros de esa sala las cosas que ellos mismos habían hecho para contribuir a las armas que ahora Taft estaba usando para terminar con Lauren.

-¿No podemos hacer nada?-pregunto Tamsin desde una esquina.

-Quizá si...

Todos se giraron para mirar a Freyja quien tenía la misma cara de descontento y molestía de todos ellos y aunque nadie sabía porque había vuelto allí estaban agradecidos de que por lo menos tuvieran algo a lo que agarrarse.

-¿Que podemos hacer?-pregunto Kenzi.

-Cogeos de las manos, el amor sexual no es el único que controlo, manejo todos los amores y esta vez, aunque seguramente no agrade a Hela, voy a reservarme el momento de discutir con esa perra para ayudaros-dijo Freyja.

-¿Porque nos ayudas?-pregunto Hale-...quiero decir, no es que quiera ser grosero pero no tengo entendido que los dioses ayuden...dos veces.

-Te sorprenderías...-murmuro Freyja-...pero a parte de que vuestros sentimientos esta vez son puros hay más intereses de mantener a Lauren viva de los que pensais.

Las alarmas no se hicieron esperar alrededor de grupo que comenzaron a hacer preguntas pero para sorpresa de todos fue Bo quien detuvo cualquier acusación sobre Freyja y miró a la diosa con algo de preocupación.

-Primero Lauren y luego hablaremos-dijo Bo.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Freyja-...ahora rápido, las manos.

Dyson llegó en ese momento de su misión pero antes de poder hacer nada sintió la mano de Tamsin cerca de él y antes de saber que estaba pasando, todos ellos brillaron con fuerza, la fuerza que venía directamente de sus corazones.

* * *

><p>Lauren estaba convencida, eso era algo que Taft tenía seguro y por eso decidió que iba siendo hora de terminar con su juego mental mirando sus manos transformandose en garras mientras él se acercaba lentamente a la doctora con una sonrisa en sus labios, sabiendo que esto era claramente el final.<p>

-Tu peor error, Lauren, es que nunca fuiste valiente para afrontar tus errores ni tus logros-dijo Taft-...siempre dejandote manejar por los demás, siempre siendo lo que otros esperaban...que pena.

Levantó sus garras para asestarle el último golpe a la doctora y Lauren cerró los ojos, sabiendo que esta vez sería la última vez que lo haría. Se acabo el tiempo para ella, esta vez, para siempre.

**¡No te rindas!**

El grito de Kenzi hizo a Lauren abrir los ojos y dejar que sus instintos tomaran el control de ella mientras escuchaba a la humana hablar con algo que parecía una voz rota.

**¡Si te rindes no habrá vuelta atrás, estúpida! ¿¡Y entonces como voy a conocer a mi hermana, eh!?**

Esas palabras hicieron que levantara la cabeza, sabía perfectamente que Kenzi no estaba allí pero la escuchaba claramente en su mente y la estaba llamando hermana...su hermana...

**Lauren...vamos a ir a por ti, te lo prometo.**

**Venga doc...me muero de ganas de tener un entrenamiento contigo después de ese derechazo que me diste...**

**Vamos Lauren, tenemos que hablar...tengo mucho por lo que disculparme...**

Las voces de Dyson, Tamsin y Hale se hicieron claras después de la de Kenzi en la mente de Lauren llenandole de energía al mismo tiempo que captaba la energía de Taft quien había saltado sobre ella para intentar terminar su trabajo.

-Y un cuerno-dijo la guerrera humana.

Lauren se giro sobre si misma, algo que había visto hacer mucho a Dyson y puso su mano en forma de garra golpeando a Taft en el pecho mientras usaba la sorpresa de la bestia a su favor para darle una patada en el aire con la misma soltura que podría tener Tamsin y luego saltar sobre su espalda y darle otra patada, algo que Hale le había enseñado como técnica de defensa antes de convertirse en Ash.

**Lauren, confía en nosotros...**

**No te dejaremos, Lauren...**

**Eres mi mejor amiga, mi energía, no te atrevas a rendirte...todavía tengo que patearte el trasero por lo que me has hecho pasar.**

La guerrera se sintió a si misma reir al escuchar las palabras de Rainer junto a las de Aife y Trick y convocó sus cadenas jugando con ellas alrededor de sus manos mientras miraba a Taft justo como ella miraba a una de sus presas.

**Hagas lo que hagas, vivas lo que vivas y te digan lo que te digan, te amo y me siento orgullosa de la mujer que eres...mi mujer...**

-¿Que esta pasando?-se pregunto Taft extrañado.

Las cadenas de Lauren comenzaron a brillar más que nunca mientras la doctora recuperaba su sonrisa de siempre, la que la había hecho poderosa como Kaiser y la que le daba la confianza y todo porque sabía que por primera vez tenía algo que esperar.

-Lo que pasa es que Kaiser esta de vuelta, perro y es hora de que te ponga la anestesia-dijo Lauren.

Taft la miro sorprendido pero nada pudo evitar que ella corriera hacia donde estaba y usara sus cadenas en agiles movimiento para atraparlo haciendolo rodar en el aire hasta tirarlo contra unas rocas antes de que el público que los rodeara rugiera animando a Lauren.

-Mira esto, colega-rió Lauren-...estan conmigo...

Taft se levantó intetando recomponer su compostura pero incluso en ese momento sabía que no vencería a Lauren, no con todo ese poder resonando dentro de ella y la confianza tan fuerte que se sentía incluso a metros de ella.

-No soy lo mejor del mundo, lo reconozco-dijo Lauren usando una cadena para agarrar a Taft y arrastrarlo hasta ella-...pero de una manera increible, tengo una hermana que me quiere conocer, unos amigos y una familia y una mujer, que para que negar que es lo más sexy del mundo, que me estan esperando en casa, así que, Taft, se acabó.

Taft levantó su garra rasgando el brazo de Lauren que comenzó a sangrar pero la doctora ni siquiera se movió antes de coger su otra cadena para apretar a Taft y cerrar los ojos, invocando toda su energía para poner fin a su tercer enemigo.

-Ojala tu alma encuentre paz, Isaac-susurro Lauren.

Y después, con un simple apretón, Taft desapareció ante la mirada atónita de todos quienes quedaron en silencio al mismo tiempo que Lauren simplemente se marchaba del campo de batalla hacia su celda delante del ogro que esta vez ni se atrevió a tocarla.

Porque acababa de demostrar su verdadera fuerza y colores y ahora, todos podían empezar a temerla.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: Villians and Heroes, Part 1**

Kenzi lo había intentado de todas las maneras posibles, había pensado en Lauren, en sus memorias como hermanas que poco a poco iba recuperando y se había puesto las zapatillas esperando ser transportada con Lauren sabiendo que lo que había visto con Taft no se podía volver a repetir y ella necesitaba estar allí para asegurarse de que todo saliera bien.

Pero por más intentos que hiciera no pasaba nada y Kenzi comenzaba a desesperarse.

-¿¡Porque no funciona!?-se preguntó la humana llevandose las manos a la cabeza.

Hale la miro desde su asiento y suspiró, no sabía que podía estar pasando pero descubrió que realmente no tenían mucha noción de como usar el poder de las zapatillas en caso de ser la persona elejida, si no que solo sabían que pasaba si la persona no era la correcta.

-Calmate...podrían ser mil cosas...

-¡Mil cosas! He probado todo-suspiró Kenzi-...¿y si no consigo nada?

-Kenz...lo conseguirás...es solo que quizá no tenemos lo que necesitamos...

Kenzi suspró y se sentó pensando en que podía faltarse cuando, de repente, recordó algo en lo que no había reparado antes.

-Oh, mierda...

-¿Que pasa?

-Tenía...tenía el evento de Lauren con Bo...se me olvido-dijo Kenzi-...confirme nuestra asistencia...

-¿Y?-pregunto Hale confundido.

-¡Es esta noche!-grito Kenzi.

Hale apenas tuvo tiempo de coger a Kenzi antes de que ella echara a correr hacia la puerta y la puso delante de él cogiendo sus hombros con firmeza y cariño al que la humana finalmente contestó calmandose.

-Tranquila...

-Tenemos que ir, Hale, puede que esa sea la respuesta-dijo Kenzi-...quizá no puedo hacerlo porque se toda la vida pasada de Lauren pero no se nada del pasado de esta vida.

-Entiendo lo que dices y la verdad, puede que tenga sentido-concedió Hale-...pero tenemos que estar listos para todo, ¿vale?

-Vale...-susurro Kenzi-...¿como consigo dos vestidos para esta noche?

-Toma, usa lo que necesites y mostrad vuestra mejor versión.

Kenzi cogió la tarjeta de credito de su prometido y lo besó con energía, quizá esa era la respuesta, conocer todas las caras de Lauren antes de finalmente poder ir hacia donde estaba ella.

Para por fin verla por primera vez como su hermana.

-Me voy...-dijo Kenzi.

-Te quiero-dijo el sirena.

-Y yo, eres el mejor-dijo la humana saliendo de la casa.

Hale sonrió y suspiró, por lo menos tenían una opción que era mejor que nada y esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para Bo, Kenzi y para todos porque de lo contrario, no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

* * *

><p>Bo se encerró a solas en su salón principal girandose para mirar a Freyja, tenían una conversación pendiente en lo que a Lauren se refería y dado que la diosa había desaparecido justo después de ayudarlos para llegar a Lauren a vencer a Taft, la sucubo había estado esperando este momento con muchas ganas queriendo saber una sola cosa.<p>

Quería saber para que querían a su mujer y porque Freyja tenía permitido ayudarles.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto la sucubo.

-Es complicado, Ysabeau...-dijo Freyja-...¿conoces algo sobre el Raganrok?

-¿La batalla del fin del mundo?-pregunto Bo.

-Si...verás, Odín esta reuniendo a grandes guerreros para ese momento, de ahí que se crearan las valkyrias-explicó Freyja-...pero necesita a dos generales, sus manos en el centro de la batalla. Uno será Thor, su hijo y la otra...

-¿Lauren?-pregunto Bo-¿Odín quiere a Lauren?

Para Bo aquello fue una revelación que no quería escuchar, aparentemente los dioses solo la estaban ayudando para robarle después a Lauren en la batalla del fin del mundo, nada más y nada menos que al lado de Odín y sintió el miedo le atenazaba el corazón, si traía a Lauren para pederla de nuevo después...

-No puede llevarsela...-susurro Bo-...ella...ella es...

-Entiendo, Bo. Pero es vital para nosotros que Lauren luche a nuestro lado-dijo Freyja-...puede que esa sea la razón por la que se la llevaran cuando murió.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-La batalla del fin del mundo es iniciada por Loki, Bo y los poderes de ese dios no se resumen solo a su habilidad para mentir-contó Freyja-...también, como todos nosotros puede poseer.

-Crees que Loki poseyó a alguien para ir a por Lauren-razonó Bo-...claro, por eso todo esto.

-Si la destruye, Odín se queda sin su mano derecha y la batalla se puede decantar del lado de Loki y creeme Bo, eso no es algo que podamos permitir.

Bo suspiró frotandose las sienes para calmar su dolor de cabeza mientras el miedo le recorría el cuerpo, perder a Lauren era una posibilidad que siempre había estado allí desde que era mortal pero ahora la realidad era mucho peor ya que estaban hablando literalmente del fin del mundo. Si la dejaba ir quizá la perdería para siempre y si no la dejaba ir, podrían estar delante de una catastrofe a todos los niveles posibles.

-Bo...vamos a ir paso a paso, tenemos que averiguar si lo que sospecho es verdad, tenemos que salvar a Lauren e iremos poco a poco.

-Solo quiero a Lauren, ¿sabes? No se porque todo tiene que ser tan complicado-dijo Bo en un susurro.

-Tienes que tener fé, Bo y mucha fuerza, eres la reina de los fae y tu vas a poder con esto-dijo Freyja colocando una mano sobre el brazo de la sucubo-...lo que sientes es poderoso y no se olvida y a veces, eso puede ser mucho más que cualquier dios con malas intenciones.

Bo asintió, eso era lo que tenía que creer si quería tener esa vida futura que quería con Lauren, todo lo que debía hacer era respirar, ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera y estar ahí para cuando su guerrera tuviera que pelear.

Porque si algo tenía claro era que ella y Lauren ahora eran una y si una de ellas peleaba, la orta estaría ahí, justo a la lado.

Como siempre.

**-CD: Quest For Happiness-**

Tras ayudar a Lauren a derrotar a Taft, Tamsin decidió que lo mejor para calmarse a si misma y poder pensar sobre lo que estaba pasando era ir a las montañas, lo que no esperaba, era encontrarse con Acacia allí mismo, esperandola.

-Tamsin...tenemos que hablar.

-¿Pasa algo?

Era una pregunta algo estúpida ya que podía ver claramente que algo andaba mal en la cara de Acacia, estaba nerviosa e incluso algo pálida para ser ella misma por lo que Tamsin se acercó a ella y la miro, esperando su respuesta.

-Sabemos quien mandó a Lauren al Helheim, Tamsin...fue Loki-dijo Acacia.

La boca de Tamsin se quedó abierta por la sorpresa mientras Acacia miraba a otro lado, aquello no era ni siquiera lo peor que habían descubierto pero sin duda tanto para ella como para Tamsin, era un verdadero descubrimiento.

Un paso desastroso hacia el Ragnarok.

-¿Loki?-pregunto Tamsin-...¿para que quiere ese bastardo a Lauren?

-Tenias razón en que Odín escondía algo...-dijo Acacia-...quiere que Lauren este a su lado y al lado de Thor en la batalla final.

-No me...-murmuro Tamsin-...¿en serio?

-Tu amiga tiene grandes recomendaciones, creeme-murmuro Acacia-...pero eso no es lo peor. Loki usó la peor manera para atraer a Lauren e intentar destruirla.

-¿Que manera?-pregunto Tamsin quien luego vio la cara sombría de su maestra-...Acacia, dime que ha hecho.

-Ha usado a una de las personas que Lauren no podrá vencer nunca y no porque sea más fuerte que ella si no por lo que las une-dijo Acacia-...Tamsin, tienes que prometerme que antes de que te diga quien es debes guardar este secreto, Bo no puede saber esto o la destruiría y mucho menos Trick o Aife.

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto Tamsin.

Acacia puso sus manos en los hombros de Tamsin y acercandose a su oido, le dio el nombre que la valkyria nunca espero a escuchar y que la hizo abrir los ojos en sorpresa sin que pudiera creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

-No puede ser...-susurro Tamsin.

Pero la mirada de Acacia no dejaba dudas, esa mujer era la que nadie esperaba y, de ser cierto todo esto, significaba que el nivel de peligro en el que estaba Lauren había subido a limites insospechados y ahora, más nunca, tenían que encontrar la manera de ayudarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>Lauren estaba lista, después de todo el cariño y amor que había recibido tenía más ganas que nunca de acabar con todo aquello y volver a casa donde podría estar finalmente con sus amigos y con su familia.<p>

-Eh, guerrera, veo que tienes un brillo nuevo.

La guerrera sonrió al escuchar la voz del ogro que la había acompañado todo este tiempo otra vez de vuelta para ser su guarda, sinceramente le había cogido algo de cariño a aquel tipo y lo había echado de menos en lo que probablemente había sido el peor momento en su encierro en este lugar.

-Estoy muy cerca de la libertad-dijo Lauren con una sonrisa.

-Eso he oído, me alegro-dijo el ogro-...por cierto, dile a tu chica que es muy poderosa.

-Lo siento por eso-rió Lauren-...espero que no te dejara secuelas.

-No muchas...-gruño el ogro-...de todas formas...tranquila, estaré bien.

Lauren asintió y camino por la celda, esperaba su encuentro con los Una Mens, después su padre y, finalmente, le pondría cara a la persona que la había arrastrado hasta este agujero para hacerla pelear.

Algo que tenía muchas ganas de hacer.

-¿Que sabes de quien me trajo?-pregunto Lauren mirando al ogro.

-No mucho, es una mujer poderosa-dijo el ogro-...nunca la había visto hasta que Hela nos la presentó.

Aquello la hizo pensar pero tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo ya que un impulso la llevó al suelo tanto a ella como al ogro y después desaparecieron de la celda de la guerrera apareciendo de nuevo en un campo de batalla, pero era un sitio que Lauren recordaba perfectamente bien.

Era una representación perfecta de las dificiles calles de Afganistan.

-No me digas...-murmuro Lauren.

Cuatro sombras aparecieron entre la pesadez de una más que aparente tormenta de arena. Eran formas que ella reconocía perfectamente igual que a sus últimos enemigos a los que debería enfrentarse en esta dura prueba.

-Humana...teníamos ganas de enfrentarnos a ti desde hace mucho...-susurro la Una Men.

-Si...bonito decorado, ¿de las memorias de mi hermano?-pregunto Lauren cruzandose de brazos.

-Por supuesto-dijo otro Una Men-...queremos que esta sea la última memoria que tengas cuando acabemos contigo.

-Sigue soñando-gruño Lauren invocando sus cadenas.

Los cuatro la rodearon y Lauren se puso en posición de batalla lista para este enfrentamiento que prometía ser intenso y decisivo haciendola cerrar los ojos para pensar en aquella persona que le hacía latir el corazón con fuerza y le daba energía para vivir.

-¡Que empiece la batalla!-escuchó que gritaba su padre de fondo.

Y se lanzaron sobre ella mientras Lauren blandía sus cadenas abriendo los ojos para comenzar uno de sus últimos combates.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kenzi llegó a donde estaba Bo con su familia tras las compras para esa noche pudo ver claramente a su hermana peleando contra los Una Mens a través del chamán al mismo momento que Tamsin entraba en la sala, pálida y con muy pocas ganas de hablar<p>

-¿Estas bien, Tam-Tam?-pregunto Kenzi.

-Si...-susurro Tamsin-...Lauren...

-Esta peleando contra los Una Mens ahora.

La valkyria caminó lentamente hacia donde estaban los demás mientras Kenzi sentía que algo le estaba pasando pero tan pronto como recordó lo que ella estaba haciendo allí todas sus dudas se disiparon y se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer.

-Vamos Lauren...-esuchó que Bo susurraba delante de ella.

La pelea estaba siendo de lo más interesante desde el punto de vista de Kenzi. Su hermana usaba las cadenas para esquivar ataques y a la vez también las usaba para golpear a los enemigos, después de un rato ya se había desecho de tres de ellos dejando solo a la que parecía ser su líder.

_**-Por muy buena que seas, no ganarás...**_

_**-¿Tu crees? Se este sitio mejor que cualquiera y se como acabar con vosotros.**_

_**-¿También sabes esto?**_

Kenzi abrió los ojos cuando vio lo que la Una Men había invocado y gruño al ver el claro malestar de su hermana. En el suelo había cuerpos, todos parecían agonizantes y después pudieron ver a una muy joven Karen Beattie corriendo de un lado a otro intentando ayudar a la gente.

La gente claramente despistó a Lauren consiguiendo que la Una Men saltara sobre ella y le clavara los colmillos en el cuello antes de que la guerrera siseara y la apartara haciendo que un pequeño trozo de su piel se rasgara de su cuerpo lo que hizo gritar a Lauren y horrorizo a quienes veían la escena.

_**-No entiendo tu afán de salvar a los humanos, como tampoco entiendo tus ganas de salvar a los fae...**_

_**-Hay buenos y malos en todos lados, Una Men. No siempre es blanco o negro, a veces también hay gris.**_

_**-Con leyes no pasaría. Diste tu tiempo y tu vida a gente que no lo merecía.**_

_**-Por las leyes es por lo que todo esto pasa y creeme, no he derramado mi sangre nunca por nadie que no se lo mereciera.**_

La pelea estaba siendo de lo más dura, con Lauren dando lo mejor de si misma y la Una Men intentando apelar a un sentido de odio que la guerrera no sentía ni por los humanos ni por los fae.

Hasta que una frase cogió completamente la atención de Kenzi cuando su hermana uso sus cadenas para atar a la Una Men y arrodillarla en el suelo.

_**-Esto fue lo mismo que pasó con tu hermano, Lauren, ¿recuerdas? Preferiste la vida de un militar a la de tu hermano, rompiste las peores leyes y las más grandes, las de la sangre.**_

_**-Preferí no traicionar mis creencias, preferí pelear por un mundo mejor-dijo Lauren apretando sus cadenas.**_

Y apretó las cadenas haciendo desaparecer a la Una Men mientras las gradas gritaban por su campeona que miro al suelo con un suspiro y lágrimas en los ojos haciendo a Kenzi preguntarse que había pasado realmente en Afganistan y descubriendo que solo habría una manera de poder contestar a todas sus preguntas.

Necesitaban ir a ese evento militar, urgentemente.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:**Antes de que leais el capitulo os aviso que puede contener un tema bastante sensible, no muy especifico pero aún así delicado.

Como siempre, un muy fuerte abrazo!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 10: Heroes and Villains, Part 2<strong>

Descansar en Helheim era algo innecesario por lo que Faux decidió pasear mientras le daba vueltas a su próximo combate con su hija donde solo tenía que matarla para acabar con todo esto. Era una tarea dificil visto su actual nivel de energía pero aún así él no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, a pesar de lo fuerte que era seguía siendo su hija y como tal, lo obedecería si no por las buenas, por las malas.

Su memoria se remontó al en que la vendió por primera vez. El afortunado había sido el hombre más rico del pueblo quien tenía la misma delicadeza con una mujer que la que podía tener con las paredes de su casa pero eso a él dejó de importarle tan pronto como le dejo una bolsa repleta de dinero.

Sus palabras sobre la obsesion que tenía con Laurel lo llevaron a pensar que quizá podía hacer un negocio de ella y lo hizo, hasta que Evelyn decidió no jugar más al mismo juego al que estaban acostumbrados.

_Evelyn...que pena..._

Había tenido planes para ella, su pequeña hija quien era parecía fisicamente a él más de lo que él podría decir. Quería darle una gran vida a Evelyn pero no había contado con que cayera en las redes de la sonrisa de Laurel y cuando lo hizo, entonces decidió que ya quería que la usaran más.

Y lo había amenazado a él, estúpida...

Por supuesto, eso no había podido permitirlo y la había matado escondiendo toda prueba de ello a su gente y a Laurel, a quien tenía planeado seguir usando hasta que aquel rey vino a por ella y se la llevó sin casi mediar palabra con él.

Aunque tampoco tenía que hacerlo, sus ojos ya hablaban por él.

Después de eso, él se dedico a vivir en su hogar robando bebida y maldiciendo a sus hijas hasta que un día unos tipos los mataron a golpes cuando intentaron robar en su casa. Desde entonces había estado allí, en Helheim, hasta que la reina de la colmena lo llamó y le ofreció la venganza que ahora tenía tan cerca de sus manos.

_Matala como quieras y entonces...te daré todo lo que desees..._

Poder, fama, liderazgo. Era lo que quería y lo que conseguiría por encima de todo y todos, haciendolo de la mejor manera que él conocía, derramando la sangre de su hija mayor por sus manos.

Iba a disfrutarlo, mucho.

-Tus horas estan contadas, hija.

Sonrió volviendo finalmente a sus aposentos mientras esperaban que todos sus seres queridos fueran capaces de ver su victoria y el cuerpo de la guerrera humana, como ellos la llamaban, antes de que él la quemara y la lanzara al fuego de Helheim para que no quedara ni rastro de ella.

* * *

><p>Dyson observó el nerviosismo de Tamsin después de despedirse de Acacia y se extraño por ello ya que nunca había visto a la valkyria preocupada por nada. Normalmente su clase siempre estaba seguro de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor y nacían con un confianza dificil de mermar pero al parecer, eso acababa de cambiar.<p>

Se acercó a ella abrazadol por la cintura mientras ella reposaba la cabeza sobre su pecho y dejaba escapar el aire a la vez que su cuerpo temblaba levemente y eso lo preocupó, tomando la cara de la rubia en sus manos para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Estas bien?-susurro Dyson preocupado.

-Estamos mucho más en peligro de lo que creemos...-susurro Tamsin-...sobretodo, Lauren. Dyson, ella tiene que salir de allí antes de verselas con la reina de la colmena.

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa. Ninguno de ellos o el chamán sabía quien era la misteriosa mujer pero Tamsin si parecía saber algo más y si sus nervios venían de ahí significaba que la cosa era peor de lo que imaginaba.

-¿Es por Acacia? ¿Sabe ella quien es la reina de la colmena?

Tamsin asintió pero no le dijo nada más preocupandolo algo más mientras esperaba que ella le contara algo más pero la valkyria no dijo nada, solo se quedo allí, en sus brazos sin decir nada.

-Tamsin...

-No puedo decir nada, Dyson-susurro ella-...pero tenemos que buscar la manera de sacarla de allí antes de que sea tarde.

-¿Tarde? ¿Porque tarde?-pregunto Dyson cada vez más preocupado-¿Es alguien a quien no puede vencer?

La valkyria negó con la cabeza aunque realmente no tenía ni idea de si Lauren podría o no con ella, solo sabía que si la veía no sería capaz de vencerla. No tendría corazón para acabar con su vida.

-No es que pueda, Dyson...es que quiera...

Y con esas palabras, Dyson sintió que su corazón se encogía mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de Tamsin y suspiraba rezando para que pronto terminaran de una vez por todas con este asunto que empezaba a agotarlos.

-Encontraremos una solución-murmuro el lobo.

-No lo se, Dyson-dijo Tamsin-...la verdad es que no lo se.

Pero él si lo sabía porque la segunda opción era simplemente inaceptable.

**-CD: Quest For Happiness-**

-Realmente no se porque accedí a hacer esto.

-Porque lo necesitamos, Bo. Esto podría ser lo que activara las zapatillas dandome la opción de ir allí con ella.

-Ese es parte del problema. No quiero que vayas.

Kenzi se detuvo en seco al escuchar las palabras de su amiga mientras la limusina de Hale se detenía en la puerta de la reunión de militares. La humana miró a la sucubo con incredulidad mientras Bo dejaba escapar el aire e intentaba mantenerse firme en su decisión de decirle a Kenzi todos sus miedos.

-Kenzi, no quiero que veas a tu padre, no quiero que estes allí, es el infierno y tu eres mi mejor amiga...eres mi familia-susurro Bo-...si tu también te vas y te pierdo.

-Es mi hermana, BoBo, no puedo dejarla sola-contestó Kenzi.

-Deberíamos buscar otra opción de ir todos juntos o de traerla todos juntos-dijo Bo mirando a su amiga por primera vez-...algo que no sugiera que os quedeis allí solas.

-No lo entiendes...

Bo la vio salir de coche y suspiró mientras la seguía, tenía claro que esto no iba a ser fácil para Kenzi pero esperaba poder convencerla antes de que perderla a ella también y enfrentarse a su peor miedo, estar sola.

_No lo estas, tus padres, tu abuelo, Dyson, Tamsin, Hale, Krampus..._

Pero nada se podría comparar a Kenzi y Lauren. Ellas eran su corazón y su alma, su vida y se negaba a la opción de ponerlas en peligro bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Kenzi, te entiendo. Yo también odio ver a Lauren así...

-Tu no estabas allí-dijo Kenzi de repente-...no tienes memorias...

Bo se detuvo entonces al ver la mirada triste de Kenzi, una que no le había visto nunca. Sus ojos azules se habían ennegrecido y la sucubo vio en su mejor amiga a una niña pequeña asustada y atormentada por el pasado.

-La vendía, Bo-susurro Kenzi-...la vendía para pagarse sus bebidas y sus chicas. Ese hijo de perra vendía a mi hermana a hombres que eran incluso peores que él.

-Basta, Kenzi. Detente...-suplicó Bo cerrando sus ojos.

-A veces, cuando volvía, yo estaba asomada a la puerta y veía sus heridas o sus lágrimas. Mi padre siempre le pegaba por llorar, decía que si se hacía más fea nadie la querría y no pagarían por ella.

Bo apretó los puños y reprimió un gruñido. Ese bastardo no era ni siquiera un hombre, trataba a una de sus hijas como pura mercancia y a la otra como su muñeca y ella tenía tantas ganas de tenerlo frente a frente para enseñarle una valiosa lección sobre las mujeres que casi le costaba respirar pero además, una nueva necesidad de hacerle el amor a Lauren y repetirle lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que ella la quería se hizo fuerte en su pecho haciendola temblar.

Y Kenzi...su pequeña Kenzi.

-Ven aquí-susurro la sucubo.

Kenzi cayó en sus brazos y suspiró mientras se envolvían en un fuerte abrazo lleno de cariño fraternal que duro varios minutos, hasta que un hombre se acercó a ellas y las miro con una sonrisa.

-Disculpen...¿Karen Beattie?-pregunto el hombre.

Las dos amigas se separaron lentamente y Bo saludó al hombre mientras Kenzi se limpiaba las lágrimas y se giró a presentarse también delante de él.

-Venimos de parte de ella, señor-dijo Bo-...ella no ha podido a venir porque...

-...esta enferma-terminó Kenzi.

-Oh, una lastima...por lo menos nos alegramos de que alguien haya venido, su honor es digno de ser recordado-dijo el hombre-...pero adelante, pasen.

Las dos se miraron entrando a un gran salón justo delante del hombre que se adelantó a ellas acercandose al microfono para atraer la atención de todos mientras ellas se detenían al final del extenso grupo de militares y familiares que estaban delante de ellas.

-Chicos, tengo el honor de introducir a los dos miembros que faltaban en esta reunión-dijo el hombre-...en mi felicidad no he pedido sus nombres pero estoy seguro de que no pasan desapercibidas y son...las dos mujeres que vienen en nombre de Karen Beattie.

Todo el undo se giro a mirarlas y las dos amigas miraron al publico sintiendo el nerviosismo en el estomago, al fin y al cabo no tenían ni idea de nada y la verdad es que no sabían del todo si serían bien tratadas o no.

Y entonces se vieron envueltas en un mar de aplausos que las dejaron heladas mirando alrededor de ellas como la gente se acercaba a ellas y les daba la mano y les saluda con cariño.

-Oh...que alegría-dijo una señora-...me alegro tanto que alguien de su familia pudiera venir.

-Es un placer para nosotras-dijo Kenzi.

-¿Podríais darle esto?-pregunto otra chica-...es de mi hijo. Karen ayudo a su padre a volver a casa para verlo nacer y Ryan ha querido hacerle un dibujo para agradecerselo.

El pequeño, que debería tener unos seis años, se acercó a ellas y las saludó arranco una sonrisa en las dos mujeres que besaron sus mejillas haciendolo reir antes de que este volviera con su padre.

-Es una sorpresa-dijo un hombre-...ya no esperabamos ver a nadie que tuviera contacto con ella o incluso a ella misma.

-Ha tenido...muchos cambios en los últimos años-dijo Bo-...pero esperamos poder traerla la próxima vez.

-Oh, eso sería un honor-dijo el hombre-...¿veis a estos hombres? Pues todos están aquí por ella y el equipo médico que nos acompañó en Afganistan.

La sucubo y la humana miraron a su alrededor mientras más gente llegaba a su encuentro y las saludaba diciendoles lo buena que Karen era en su trabajo y lo mucho que había hecho para que todos estuvieran allí hasta que se encontraron con un hombre en silla de ruedas que les pidió un momento en privado para hablar.

-Me llamó Jason-dijo él frotandose las manos-...yo era el segundo del hermano de Karen, que era el líder de la operación cuando estuvimos en Afganistan y probablemente quien más le deba a esa mujer por lo que hizo por mi.

-Encantada...soy Ysabeau, pero puedes llamarme Bo-dijo Bo extendiendo su mano-...soy la novia de Karen.

-Y yo Kenzi-dijo la humana con una sonrisa-...su hermana.

El hombre les sonrió sintiendo algo más de confianza y se movió en su silla señalando para que se sentaran mientras él le contaba lo que Karen había hecho por él. Como ella se había enfrentado a su hermano cuando este quiso tomar el primer avión de vuelta a casa sin pensar en los heridos.

-Karen quería llevar a los más graves primero, entre los que yo estaba-dijo Jason-...pero él no quería y entonces se escuchó una explosión y él dijo que esa era la razón por la que tenía que irse de allí, porque había matado a unos cuantos monstruos y si quedaba alguno vivo irían a por él.

Bo apretó los puños, seguramente estaban hablando de las bombas que mataron a once personas, entre las que estaban fae y que ese estúpido había usado engañando a Lauren para que las creara.

-¿Que pasó después?-preguntó Kenzi.

-Karen salió de la tienda y cuando volvió estaba totalmente irreconocible, furiosa con su hermano-dijo Jason mirando al suelo-...pero él no le estaba haciendo caso e incluso la golpeo antes de coger su arma y apuntarle en la cabeza con ella.

Kenzi gruño casi sin querer metiendo la mano en su bolso donde las zapatillas estaban guardadas, ahora que sabía y sentía lo que su ignorancia no le había dejado antes estaba furiosa con cualquiera que hiciera daño a su hermana.

Y se alegraba enormemente de que su hermano estuviera muerto y enterrado.

-No vi que pasó después-dijo Jason-...pero Karen vino a mi y me dijo que su hermano había asesinado a once personas y me explicó su parte. Después me dijo que pasó cuando él la llevo a ver los cuerpos muertos de la explosión y que ella lo había matado y aunque debería haberla odiado por eso, no lo hice. Ella nos salvó e hizo pagar a su hermano por once muertes que jamás tendrían que haber pasado.

Bo asintió y puso una mano en el hombro de Jason antes de que él sacara de su bolsillo una caja con una medalla hecha a mano y el militar le pasó a Bo con una sonrisa.

-Se la hicimos nosotros, es nuestra medalla al valor-rió Jason-¿se la darás?

-Te lo prometo...-susurro Bo con una sonrisa-...gracias, Jason.

-Gracias a vosotras por venir-dijo él-...decidle que la echamos mucho de menos.

_Tiene ese efecto en la gente..._

Bo sonrió ante su propio comentario interno antes de sentir la mano de Kenzi en su espalda y girarse para ver como la humana se la llevaba fuera de la reunión hacia la parte de atrás y la miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Kenzi?

-Reaccionan...

La humana sacó las zapatillas ante la mirada de Bo quien acercó pero no pudo llegar a ella ya que una barrera invisible las separaba.

-¿Que pasa?

-Deben ser las zapatillas-dijo Kenzi-...es la hora.

-Kenzi...

-Tranquila BoBo...esto esta chupado-dijo la humana-¿conoces a alguien más cabezota que Lauren o yo?

La sucubo sonrió mientras miraba a Kenzi ponerse las zapatillas y comenzar a brillar antes de desaparecer como el humo dejando a Bo sola para volver a casa con la pregunta de Kenzi en su mente y el corazón palpitandole con fuerza.

No, no conocía a nadie como ellas y por eso rezaba para no perderlas en esta misión que no parecía tener fin.


	12. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: Daughters Of Evil**

Lauren se levantó a la llamada del ogro quien le dijo que se preparara, esta vez su contrincante sería su propio padre y ella quería estar lo más lista que fuera para él, por eso, tras una larga ducha con el agua que su compañero y guarda le había dejado, Lauren se vistió con su mejor ropa de guerra, la que había estado usando hasta ese mismo momento pero que ahora parecía totalmente reparada.

-Gracias...-dijo la guerrera.

-No hay de que...no fui yo de todas formas-dijo el ogro-...fue Hela.

Lauren levantó las cejas en sorpresa pero el ogro solo sonrió colocando la última pieza a su nuevo traje, una espada especialmente diseñada para este momento que la guerrera contemplo con asombro.

-La jefa odia todo en general y parece que a tu reina de la colmena en particular y no desea verla ganar solo por el hecho de que la molestó muchísimo pidiéndole estos juegos-rió el ogro-. Los dioses son así.

-Bueno...mejor para mi, necesitaré toda la ayuda que...

De repente, un golpe de energía los sorprendió a los dos y una luz apareció en la sala presentando a una muy sorprendida Kenzi que tragó saliva y abrió los ojos mirando a su alrededor antes de poner los ojos sobre el ogro y sobre Lauren.

-¡Ni la toques!

Kenzi saltó al más puro estilo arte marcial antes de que Lauren pudiera detenerla y le dió una patada en la cara tirando al gigante hacia atrás antes de que la humana se colocara delante de la guerrera en tono protector.

-¡Kenzi!

-Déjame esto a mí que nos los cargamos en un momento y nos vamos de aquí-dijo Kenzi-...por cierto...

Kenzi se giro dandole un puñetazo en la cara a Lauren antes de respirar y desempolvarse las manos con un gesto satisfecho que sus dos compañeros no compartieron con ella.

-¿Todos tus seres queridos se presentan así?-murmuro el ogro.

-Empiezo a pensar que si...-murmuro Lauren mirando a Kenzi-¿a que ha venido eso?

-Por Bo, por dejarla sola y quitarle el anillo para que no pudiera volver-dijo Kenzi-...podrás ser mi hermana pero no te da derecho a romper el corazón de mi mejor amiga.

Y un segundo después Kenzi la estaba abrazando con tanta fuerza que Lauren realmente sintió que se ahogaba mientras era estrujada por una persona que a todas luces era menos fuerte y más baja que ella.

-Kenz...

-Ya era hora de volver a verte, hermana mayor.

Las palabras llenaron el corazón de Lauren mientras sonreía y la miraba a los ojos. Aquí estaba ella con Evelyn de nuevo llamándose Kenzi esta vez y casi sin querer una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla cuando su hermana le acarició la cara y rió antes de ser interrumpidas por el ogro.

-Hablaremos luego-prometió Lauren-...tengo que vencer a...

-Papa, lo se y por eso estoy aquí-dijo Kenzi-...voy a ayudarte y ni se te ocurra decirme que no, realmente ni soy Bo, por lo que no voy a ceder a tus encantos ni voy a dejar que me encierres o me tiendas una trampa , ¿entendido?

-Tu ya moriste una vez por él, no puedo dejar...

-Me engaño pero esta vez es distinto, no soy la misma, ni tu tampoco-dijo Kenzi tomando su mano-...esta vez, no puede vencernos.

Lauren la miro durante unos minutos antes de finalmente asentir y poner su mano sobre la de Kenzi antes de mirar al ogro quien asintió y les hizo paso para dirigirse al campo de batalla.

Esta vez iban a terminar esto juntas, como hermanas.

* * *

><p>Bo abrió de par en par las puertas de su oficina respirando entrecortadamente mientras por su mente corrían miles de escenarios que no la estaban ayudando nada a pelear la ansiedad que se estaba apoderando de ella.<p>

Tenía gracia que si hace un año le hubieran dicho que estaría en una situación donde ella no podía hacer más que mirar mientras Lauren y Kenzi estaban en un peligro mortal, ella se habría reido tras destrozar la cara de quien lo sugiriese contra la mesa.

Pues bien, ahora estaba en esa situación.

-Hija.

-Papa, necesito verlo-dijo Bo mientras él colocaba las manos en sus hombros.

-No creemos que sea bueno para ti, Bo-susurro su madre a su lado.

-Tengo que verlo, tengo que hacer algo maldita sea-gruño Bo.

Estaba frustrada por no poder ayudar, indecisa y sin ni siquiera saber que podía hacer para proteger a Lauren y Kenzi en la pelea más importante de toda su vida.

-Hija, cree en ellas, podrán con esto-dijo su madre.

-¿Pero y si no pueden?-pregunto Bo-¿Y si las pierdo? ¿Y si no vuelven?

-Eso no va a pasar, Bo. Lauren volverá porque es a tu lado donde pertenece y Kenzi...es Kenzi...¿crees que esto puede detener a ese terremoto?

Bo no lo creía pero las dudas eran interminables y la angustia mucho peor por lo que miró al chaman quien suspiró y le mostró las imágenes de lo que ellos querían ver mientras la sucubo lanzaba una plegaría para que todo saliera bien.

_Por favor...que alguien las proteja, por favor..._

**-CD: Quest For Happiness-**

La impresión de ver a su padre en persona por primera vez no era la que Kenzi esperaba, es decir, allí estaba delante de ellas mirándolas con sorpresa al verla aparecer pero por su parte, lo único que sentía eran unas ganas tremendas de patearle el trasero.

Y solo quería hacer eso y mandarlo a un sitio más allá del infierno de donde no pudiera salir.

-¿Evelyn?-pregunto su padre sorprendido.

-Padre...cuanto tiempo...-murmuro Kenzi.

Lauren se tensó a su lado preparada para todo cuando vio la sorpresa de su padre, incluso podía decir que le había descolocado ver a Kenzi allí a su lado pero pronto se había recuperado mirandola a ella y sonriendo.

-¿No podías hacerlo sola, hijita?

-Que puedo decir, tienes a más gente que te quiere ver muerto a parte de mi-dijo Lauren.

Faux rió desvainando su espada para apuntarle con ella mientras Lauren hacia lo mismo mirando a Kenzi quien dio un paso atrás. En su camino a la batalla Lauren le había hecho prometer que no se metería en medio a no ser que la necesitara y pensaba respetarlo.

Solo si ella respetaba pedir su ayuda si tenía la necesidad de hacerlo.

-Veamos de que estas hecha, Laurel.

-Lo mismo digo...padre-escupió Lauren.

Y de repente, uno se lanzó sobre el otro haciendo chocar las espadas que los lanzaron hacia atrás haciendo a Faux usar sus talones para detenerse y a Lauren a saltar hacia atrás para caer al suelo y mirarlo.

-Ese Rainer te enseño bien, ¿le recompensaste bien en la cama?

-Claro que me enseño bien y aunque te parezca mentira, hay hombres de verdad en el mundo, no como tu, idiota-dijo Lauren apartándolo de ella-. Además, estoy inclinada por su hija.

Faux la miro como si quisiera matarla y se lanzó sobre ella de nuevo incapaz de contenerse. Ninguna provocación podría con ella, ahora lo sabía y lo que único que podía hacer era cansarla hasta tener un blanco fácil.

-Podías haber sido la mejor, Laurel...podías haber sido la salvación de esta familia.

-¿Para ser tu esclava? No, gracias.

Las espadas chocaron de nuevo pero esa vez Lauren se giro y le asestó una patada que lo puso de rodillas mientras compartía una mirada con Kenzi como si quisiera preguntarle algo y necesitara su apoyo.

-Mátalo...-contestó simplemente la se merece vivir después de lo que nos hizo.

Lauren asintió girándose a Faux para clavarle la espada pero él la esquivo levantando su hoja para rasgarle el escudo que se partió por la mitad mientras Lauren rodaba por el suelo hasta colocarse de pie, de nuevo al lado de Kenzi.

-No creáis que solo un borracho sin más, niñas...

-Seas lo que seas nos da igual, no vas a ganar esta vez.

Pero entonces una oscuridad comenzó a salir de sus manos hasta formar un gran humo que las envolvió mientras por instinto Kenzi agarraba la mano de su hermana y miraba a su alrededor.

La niebla las había cubierto por completo.

-Me parece que esto se acaba aquí.

Antes de poder saber que pasaba, Kenzi sintió un golpe y luego otro hasta que pronto todo su cuerpo se vio rodeado por el cuerpo de Lauren quien, cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver que la estaba protegiendo recibiendo ella los golpes antes las risas de su padre.

-¡Esto era lo que querías, Laurel!

-Suéltame, Lauren...-susurro Kenzi.

-No...-susurro Lauren-...ya te mataron una vez por mi, no dejare que pase más.

Kenzi intentó soltarse de su agarre pero no podía y solo pudo mirar a su hermana recibir golpe tras golpe ante la maníaca risa de su padre que solo trajo lágrimas a sus ojos. Él iba a ganar, como siempre.

_Usa las zapatillas, Evelyn..._

La voz resonó con fuerza en su mente haciéndola abrir los ojos antes de mirar hacia sus pies, donde las zapatillas brillaban y ella podía sentir su fuerza correr por ellas.

Y entonces lo comprendió y sonrió al saber que hacer.

-Agarrate-le susurro a Lauren al oído-...vamos a volar.

Acto seguido envolvió a su hermana en un abrazo y saltó saliendo del humo mientras bajaban al suelo con delicadeza y Kenzi dejaba a su hermana en el suelo acariciando su cabello dorado ensangrentado.

-Ahora me toca a mi...-susurro Kenzi.

Faux le lanzó la espada pero Kenzi la esquivó con un simple movimiento de su cuerpo, el poder que la recorría la hacía brillar en tonos dorados y oscuros y su mirada azul estaba más viva que nunca cuando levantó su mano para lanzar a su padre contra una pared para sorpresa de los asistentes y de su propio padre.

-Las zapatillas...-susurro Faux.

-Cometí el error de darte la espalda y confiar en ti, padre-escupió Kenzi-...no pasará dos veces.

Kenzi invocó puntiagudas piedras que usó para clavar a su padre a la pared mientras la gente rugía a su alrededor y luego la humana miró a un lado, donde la reina de la colmena descansaba.

-Mi hermana no es objeto de nadie...-gruñó.

-Tienes razón-dijo la reina de la colmena.

Entonces, la mujer se levantó de su trono ante la curiosa mirada de Kenzi y los desenfocados ojos de Lauren que luchaba para mantenerse despierta con la esperanza de ver quien la había arrastrado hasta allí antes de que nadie.

-Mi reina...-susurro Faux.

-Cállate, escoria.

La reina de la colmena chasqueó los dedos haciendo a Faux arder y gritar entre las llamas haciendo que la luz del fuego desvelara su cara para sorpresa de Lauren que se sostuvo de las rocas para poder verla mejor.

Y no se lo podía creer.

-No...

Lo último que vió fue a Kenzi correr hacia ella y a la reina de la colmena sonreirle antes de que todo se volviera negro.

**-CD: Quest For Happiness-**

Tamsin entró seguida de Dyson y Hale al despacho de Bo cuando escucharon los gritos de la sucubo y la lucha de los demás por mantenerla tranquila en su lugar mientras Kenzi y el ogro llevaban de vuelta a Lauren a su celda.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Dyson detrás de la valkyria.

-Mataron al padre de Lauren y Kenzi-dijo Rainer-...están a salvo pero Lauren esta herida.

Hale miró a un lado donde el chaman estaba más pálido que nunca y compartió una mirada con sus compañeros antes de ir a atenderlo al tiempo que Tamsin se acercaba a Bo que estaba a punto de echar fuego por la boca.

-Bo...

-¡Mataré a esa perra!-gritó Bo-¡Voy a encontrar la manera de ir y mataré a quien haya hecho esto!

-Bo, escúchame...-intentó Tamsin de nuevo.

-¡No tiene derecho! ¡Yo soy la reina!

-¡Bo! ¡No puedes matar a tu abuela!

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras Tamsin respiraba centrando su mirada completamente en Bo quien se había quedado inmóvil mirándola al tiempo que la valkyria sentía que el mundo se le venía encima.

-¿Que has dicho?-susurro Bo.

-Loki poseyó a tu abuela, Bo-susurro Tamsin-...ella fue quien llevó a Lauren a Helheim.

Y, por lo tanto, Isabeau McCorrigan era la reina de la colmena que todos tanto parecían temer.


	13. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: The Laws Of War**

Trick trasbilló hacia atrás sentandose en una silla mientras las noticias se le clavaban en el alma. Aife se apoyó en su marido que miraba a Tamsin quien todavía estaba sosteniendo a Bo que parecía haberse quedado sin fuerzas para luchar.

Loki usando a su abuela para matar a Lauren...era horroroso.

-Eso...eso no es cierto...-negó Bo apartandose de la valkyria.

-Es cierto, Bo. Acacia me lo a contado-dijo Tamsin mirando al suelo-...Loki esta usando sus mejores armas para que Lauren no llegué al Ragnarok.

-¿El Ragnarok?-pregunto Dyson detrás de ella-¿la batalla del fin del mundo?

-Odín quiere a Lauren como su general cuando llegue-susurro Bo pasando una mano nerviosamente por su pelo-...al lado de Thor y Loki intenta que eso no pase.

-Lauren tiene una gran luz y ha aprendido una gran destreza, nos sería de mucha ayuda-dijo Tamsin-...pero si usa a Isabeau...

-Si usa a Isabeau, Lauren esta perdida.

Las palabras de Krampus resonaron por la sala haciendo a Tamsin cerrar los ojos mientras Rainer lo miraba como si estuviera enfadado con él por decir algo que no era más que la cruda verdad.

-Ellas se tenían mucho cariño, parte porque tu abuela tenía un corazón enorme y parte porque siempre dijo que Laurel tenía el corazón más grande que jamás hubiera visto en alguien-susurro Aife-...ella fue quien más ayudo cuando supimos que tu y Lauren estabais unidas.

-Creo el encantamiento de las cajas, enseño a Laurel los buenos y malos aspectos de un McCorrigan a través de sus vivencias conmigo-susurro Trick tratando de apartar una lágrima que caía por su mejilla-...dios, ¿porque no pudo dejarla descansar en paz?

-Porque era la manera más efectiva de neutralizar a Lauren-gruño Rainer apretando los puños mientras abrazaba a Aife.

El ambiente en la sala había caído en picado entendiendo ahora que estaban en una situación casi insostenible. Lauren no lucharía contra Isabeau y ella, controlada por Loki, la destrozaría sin pensarselo dos veces y después haría lo mismo con Kenzi.

Iban a perder a todos los seres que querían de un solo golpe.

-Todavía queda una opción.

Las palabras del chaman hicieron a todos mirarlo mientras él aclaraba su garganta y los miraba a todos uno por uno esperando que sus palabras pudieran aliviar en cierta manera su corazón.

-Isabeau no esta totalmente controlada por Loki...-dijo el chaman-...quizá, todavía hay una esperanza para todos.

Y eso era a lo que debían agarrarse si querían tener una última oportunidad de poner fin a aquellos juegos y con ello, a los deseos de Loki por conquistar un mundo que jamás sería suyo.

* * *

><p>Kenzi puso un paño de agua sobre la frente de su hermana mientras la miraba preocupada no solo por lo herida que se veía si no también por el shock que se había llevado al ver a la reina de la colmena.<p>

Alguien que estaba segura de que su hermana conocía.

-Isabeau...no...

-Shhh...calma...-murmuro Kenzi.

Ella no sabía porque Lauren estaba llamando a Bo con tanta insistencia pero cada vez que lo hacía se revolvía y eso no era bueno para su herida abierta en la cabeza que ella no podía cerrar y que la hicieron mirar al ogro quien parecía estar tremendamente nervioso.

-Eh...ayudame...

-N...

Un golpe de aire lo metió con fuerza dentro de la celda sorprendiendo a Kenzi antes de ver entrar a la famosa reina de la colmena. Kenzi no la conocía de nada pero gracias a las zapatillas podía ver el aura de la mujer y podía observar la luz y la oscuridad chocando constantemente dentro de su cuerpo.

Esa mujer estaba en conflicto.

-Debiste morir en el tren-gruño la mujer-...¡todo esto es culpa tuya!

-Alejate de ella, zorra-gruño Kenzi colocandose delante de su hermana.

Isabeau levantó su mano haciendo levitar a Kenzi en el aire mientras la humana sentía que el aire dejaba sus pulmones y miraba a la mujer delante de ella quien exibía un poder que jamás había sentido.

No era nada comparado con lo que Kenzi conocía.

-¿Crees que porque eres la portadora de las zapatillas del infierno tienes alguna posibilidad, humana?

-¿Quien eres...?-consiguió suspirar Kenzi.

-Soy el dios que va a sumir tu mundo en la destrucción...-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Sus ojos alargados y su sonrisa de victoria hicieron temblar a Kenzi, pues su energía oscura estaba destruyendo la luz que podía ver en ella y estaba empezando a temer que quizá esta vez no podría vencer a esta enemiga.

-Déjala...

Fue un solo susurro Kenzi pronto sintió que su agarre sobre ella cedía y caía al suelo para poder arrastrarse hacia donde estaba su hermana y abrazarla dandose cuenta de que Lauren justo acababa de despertar y miraba a la mujer con confusión y rabia.

-Y la guerrera despertó...

-¿Porque estas haciendo esto, Isabeau?-susurro Lauren con dificultad.

La mujer sonrió y Kenzi miro a su hermana con sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amiga, hasta que recordo que ella sabía de alguien más que compartía nombre con Bo y que era muy cercana a la sucubo y su familia.

_¡Maldita sea!_

Ahora se daba cuenta de que aquella mujer era Isabeau, la abuela de Bo de la que había oido hablar y que siempre le había dado la impresión de que era una gran persona. Nunca le pareció que podía ser malvada pero esto...

-¿Quien te ha dicho que soy Isabeau?-pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa.

Las dos hermanas se miraron entre ellas antes de sentir una fuerza superior a ellas que las hizo levantarse para luego arrodillarse frente a ella y hacer que inclinaran su cabeza incluso cuando las dos intentaban con todas sus fuerzas imponerse a sus deseos.

-Así deberiais haber estado, para esto nacisteis, para servirme...-susurro Isabeau-...estabais destinadas a ser malvadas, a ser mías pero los fae metieron sus narices y por eso ahora pagareis el precio.

-Quien eres...-gruño Lauren.

-Soy Loki...el próximo regidor del mundo.

_¡En tus sueños!_

Lauren y Kenzi fueron lanzadas hacia atrás con fuerza chocando contra unas rocas mientras Isabeau caminaba hacia atrás y se encogía de dolor arrodillandose en el suelo ante la visión confundida de las dos hermanas.

-¿Isabeau?-murmuro Lauren.

_¡Teneis que salir de aquí lo antes posible!_

-No...¿que pasa contigo? ¿que ha pasado?-pregunto Lauren sintiendose más fuerte a cada minuto.

_Es una larga historia, mi niña...solo debes saber que pase lo que pase debes hacer lo que sea para proteger a mi familia..._

Lauren sintió que el corazón se le caía al suelo al escuchar el tono final de sus palabras. Podía hacer lo que le pedía pero si lo hacía, no quedaría nada de ella y entonces...¿como podría mirar a Bo de nuevo a la cara? ¿a Trick o a Aife?

_Juramelo, Lauren...pase lo que pase..._

-No puedo hacerlo...no, no se como...

_Es lo que tienes que hacer aunque duela, ahora coge a tu hermana y marchaos por el trono de Hela...rápido..._

-¿Isabeau?

-Lauren, ¿que pasa?

Lauren señaló a Kenzi hacia donde estaba Isabeau y la vio levantarse con sus ojos brillantes y azul oscuro antes de coger el brazo de su hermana para apartarla del fuerte ataque que les lanzó y que pretendía terminar con sus vidas.

-Tenemos que irnos...-dijo Lauren.

-¿Y que pasa con ella?-pregunto Kenzi mirando a Isabeau.

Lauren sintió la picadura de las lágrimas en sus ojos mientras suspiraba, no quería hacer lo que Isabeau le estaba pidiendo pero a la vez, si con eso podía salvar a su gente de Loki no había elección.

-Pensaremos en algo...ahora vamonos-insistió Lauren.

Isabeau gritó y las dos se agacharon para evitar las rocas que comenzaron a caer alrededor de ellas en un intento por salvarse de la furia de Loki cuando, de la nada, una enorme mano se puso sobre su cabezas y las protegió del derrumbe haciendolas mirar sobre ellas para ver la horrorosa forma de Hela.

-Largo...-rugió ella-...malditas hermanas.

-Hela...-susurro Lauren.

-No mienten los libros...-dijo Kenzi con una expresión asqueada en su cara.

Hela rugió y sus ogros aparecieron delante de ella, incluido el que había cuidado de Lauren y Kenzi y que ahora estaba más que listo para la batalla.

-Ten cuidado-advirtió Lauren.

-No te preocupes-dijo él-...¿me harías un favor?

-Claro...

El ogro le dió un abrazo y le dejó un colgante en la mano que Lauren miró atentamente antes de que él dejara escapar un suspiro.

-Dáselo a mi hijo, Bruce.

Y sin más desapareció dejando a Lauren y Kenzi con la boca abierta antes de que otro ruido y la sombra azul de Isabeau comenzaran a aparecer en el lugar donde estaban, provocando que Hela las empujara hacia la salida.

-¡Largo!

-Gracias...-susurro Kenzi quien cogió el brazo de su hermana antes de saltar por el hueco de luz detrás de su trono.

Las dos hermanas desaparecieron mientras Hela miraba a su enemigo y cruzaba los brazos dejando escapar una respiración pesada.

-Quien me manda...-gruño Hela-...pero bueno, padre, ya que estamos aquí...

-¡Mocosa! ¡Osas desafiarme!-grito Isabeau.

-Claro...soy tu hija, ¿que esperabas?

E Isabeau rugió mientras Loki usaba sus manos para hacer explotar uno por uno a todos sus enemigos y así, poder salir finalmente a la superficie.

Nadie estaría a salvo de él...nadie.

**-CD: Quest For Happiness-**

Las imagenes de Helheim habían desaparecido en el mismo momento que Isabeau había empezado a atacar a Lauren y Kenzi y por eso la sala ahora estaba sumida en un completo silencio. Por un lado Hale, Dyson y Tamsin intentaban centrarse en un mero plan de rescate que ya sabían que no serviría de nada pero que tenían la necesidad de intentar para distraerse de los malos pensamientos. Por otro Rainer, Aife, Trick y Krampus estaban sumidos en una tristeza provocada por conocer el destino de una mujer que no había merecido ese final, una mujer buena y amable que había intentado lo mejor y se había visto envuelta en este problema casi sin querer y, finalmente, estaban Odín y Bo, uno al lado del otro en silencio hasta que dos energías los hicieron levantarse de golpe de sus asientos y mirar frente a ellos.

Un portal se abrió delante de todos y miraron con sorpresa a Kenzi arrastrando a Lauren a través de el cayendo las dos de rodillas mientras el portal se cerraba tras ellas y miraban a la gente que tenían delante.

-Hola...-susurro Kenzi.

Y, de repente, toda la sala se lleno de gritos mientras Bo corría hacia sus chicas y la alegría parecía ser un poco más real en todas las personas que las rodearon al mismo tiempo que la tristeza todavía se hacía parte de su corazón.

Porque las habían recuperado, si...pero ahora sabían que pasara lo que pasara, iban a perder a alguien querido tanto para los que la conocían como para los que no.


	14. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: The God and The General**

_-Laurel, hija...¿que son todas estas heridas?_

_-Nada Isabeau...son recuerdos..._

_-Son horrorosas..._

_La mirada de Laurel se ensombreció mientras Isabeau le limpiaba las heridas de espalda que Evelyn le había curado pero dado que ninguna tenía conocimientos médicos, se podía decir que el trabajo no había sido muy bueno. Las heridas estaban infectadas, dolían bastante y las cicatrices que ya se vislumbraban no era precisamente buenas por lo que Laurel se sentía ahora menos que nunca suficiente para Ysabeau._

_Acababa de enterarse de que Ysabeau sería su destino y ella...ella era físicamente horrenda..._

_-Tu nieta no debería haberse unido a mi...-susurro Laurel-...yo soy horrible..._

_-No digas eso..._

_-¡Es verdad!-grito Laurel-¡mírame!_

_Isabeau la miro con toda la compasión del mundo mientras le cogía la mano y pasaba un paño húmedo por su brazo._

_-Mi nieta estará orgullosa de lucirte, Laurel...ya lo verás..._

Lauren despertó lentamente, esperando sentir el dolor de su última pelea solo para sentir el olor de Bo rodeándola y la suavidad del cuerpo de la sucubo apretada cerca de ella que la hicieron sonreír mientras veía los ojos de Bo mirarla con una mezcla de alivio y felicidad que le llenaron el corazón.

-Hola...-susurro Lauren.

-Hola...vaya susto nos has dado...-susurro Bo.

La guerrera iba a contestarle pero la sucubo no la dejó. Bo la beso con todo lo que tenía y se apoyó sobre ella en la cama mientras sus manos le recorrieron el cuerpo con toda la pasión y el cariño que se tenían la una por la otra no dejandole pensar en nada más que en el fuego que lamió su cuerpo instantáneamente.

-Lauren...

El susurro de su nombre en la sucubo cuando ella rompió el beso y comenzó a besar su oreja fue demasiado para Lauren quien volteó a Bo para quedarse ella por encima mientras sus manos bajaban por el cuerpo de Bo dándose cuenta de que la sucubo no llevaba nada debajo de su kimono y que seguramente, acabar así, era lo que había estado esperando cuando despertara.

-Bo...no puedo ir despacio...

-No vayas despacio...

Lauren cerró los ojos cuando se introdujo en el calor de Bo arrancándole un grito mientras la sucubo tocaba su mano para pasarle un impulso que hizo a Lauren saltar antes de acelerar su ritmo disfrutando lo máximo posible de la sensación de Bo en su cuerpo, en sus labios y en su corazón.

-Lauren...Lauren...-suspiró Bo.

La guerrera la besó entonces usando su cuerpo para introducirse mas profundamente en su interior acelerando el ritmo y Bo la imitó, usando sus poderes para pasar sus energía entre ellas y el deseo fuera todavía aún mayor haciéndolas que por fin, minutos después, estallaran en un mar de emociones que ninguna pudo controlar.

Bo acarició el cabello dorado de Lauren cuando ella cayó sobre su pecho y la beso haciendo a la sucubo besar su cabeza mientras miraba al techo. Sus emociones eran tales que incluso Lauren pudo sentirlas y rápidamente se apresuro a besar a su sucubo para atraer su atención.

-Bo...¿estas bien?-pregunto la guerrera.

-Es solo que...es todo tan increíble...-susurro la sucubo-...pensé que no volveríamos a estar así.

Lauren le beso el cuello y luego la mejilla antes de suspirar, este momento de respiro había acabado muy rápido para ella y ni siquiera sabía que iba a pasar a partir de ahora con ellas, con Isabeau, con Loki.

Isabeau, la abuela de Bo...

-Bo, tenemos que hablar sobre...

-Se que era mi abuela...o Loki en el cuerpo de mi abuela-susurro Bo-...hijo de perra, la poseyó y la estado usando para matarte...

-Si...¿pero porque?-pregunto Lauren-¿porque ella y porque a mi?

-Porque eres la general de Odín...o por lo menos eso espera él-dijo Bo-...eres su segunda para la batalla del Ragnarok.

Lauren se sentó en la cama con la sorpresa escrita en su cara mientras Bo la miraba y colocaba una mano en su espalda para calmarla, por supuesto que eso no tenía que ser nada fácil para la guerrera pero la sucubo estaría ahí para ella y le haría entender que no separarían nunca más.

Porque Lauren no podía y porque Bo simplemente dejaría de existir.

-¿Ragnarok? ¿La batalla del fin del mundo?-pregunto Lauren.

-Si...es una larga historia que él mismo puede contarte todo, esta en mi base-murmuro Bo-...aunque por el momento deberías descansar, tu y Kenzi estabais exhaustas.

-¿¡Kenzi!?-pregunto Lauren intentando salir de la cama.

Bo sonrió y la detuvo atrayendola de nuevo a sus brazos mientras la doctora la miraba confundida y la sucubo simplemente le dejaba otro beso en los labios.

-Esta con Hale en su antiguo cuarto...todo esta casi bien-murmuro Bo-...solo quiero que te tomes un día o dos para descansar antes de que decidamos que vamos a hacer.

-¿Vamos?-pregunto Lauren.

-Te perdí una vez por no estar ahí para ti, no va a pasarme dos veces-prometió Bo-...donde sea que vayas o donde quiera que estés te seguiré Lauren Lewis porque eres mía y te quiero...

Y una vez dijo eso la envolvió en otro apasionado beso antes de sus ojos se tornaran azules y cayeran de nuevo en la cama para dejar rienda suelta a toda la pasión que no había podido liberar hasta ahora.

**-CD: Quest For Happiness-**

Isabeau destruyó al último de los ogros de Hela lanzando su cuerpo al de la diosa que yacía en suelo con los ojos cerrados y su sin respirar, un claro signo de su muerte a manos de su propio parte.

Lo que lo convertía en el nuevo dios de Helheim.

-¡A mi, demonios!-gritó Isabeau.

La tierra comenzó a moverse debajo de ella mientras pequeñas grietas se abrían y manos esqueléticas asomaban por ella combinadas con bestias parecidas a serpientes y hienas, los demonios más poderosos de Hela.

Su ejercito.

-¡Hora de ir al mundo real!-grito Isabeau-¡Hora de matar!

Los demonios rugieron rodeándola y ella sonrió, esto era lo que quería, el olor a muerte, a dolor que los rodeaban y el futuro que le esperaba a todo el universo una vez lo tuviera en sus manos.

Solo necesitaba un último toque a su plan y para eso, necesitada al mejor de todos ellos al que localizo nada más salir.

-¡Tú!

El tigre oscuro se acercó a ella inclinándose para que pusiera su mano sobre él y así, recibir la orden de su nueva ama y señora.

-Quiero que cuando lleguemos al mundo real te encargues de lo más preciado de Lauren...-murmuro Isabeau-...su hermana y su sucubo.

-Si, mi señora...

-Las quiero muertas-finalizo Isabeau.

-Lo estarán-prometió el tigre.

Isabeau asintió apartándose de él mientras se encaminaba a la salida al mundo real con una sonrisa que pronto se torció cuando algo dentro de ella se movió con fuerza.

Un sentimiento de pena.

-Cállate...-gruño.

Primero conquistaría el mundo y después...después terminaría de destrozar este cuerpo que tantos problemas le estaba dando.

**-CD: Quest For Happiness-**

Lauren quería hacer lo que Bo había propuesto pero sus inquietudes la llevaron a colarse en la base de la sucubo para hablar con Odín al que encontró descansando en una de las salas y que se levantó nada más verla.

-Lauren...

-Dios...

La guerrera se inclinó ante Odín pero fue el dios quien le puso una mano en el hombro y la hizo levantarse mirándola con una sonrisa que Lauren le devolvió tímidamente mientras él la llevaba a sentarse frente a él.

-Es un honor tenerte delante por fin, guerrera-dijo Odín.

-Gracias...-murmuro Lauren quien sintió el rubor crecer en sus mejillas.

-No me agradezcas, tus méritos en esta vida y en la anterior te preceden-dijo Odín-...pero dime, guerrera, ¿de que quieres hablar?

Lauren miro al suelo nerviosa, no sabía como hacer esto, de hecho ni siquiera sabía si Odín podía ayudarla pero tenía que intentarlo, ella no podía dejar que usaran a Isabeau de esa manera.

Ella era como una madre...era su familia y Lauren se negaba a abandonarla a las perversiones de Loki por mucho que Bo intentara que descansara.

_Bo va a matarme por esto..._

-Quería saber si tenemos alguna manera de salvar a Isabeau...-murmuro Lauren-...si podemos ayudarla...

-Es complicado, hija...lo cierto es que Loki sabía muy bien lo que hacía al tomarla a ella-susurro Odín.

Los ojos comenzaron a llenarsele de lágrimas al escuchar esas palabras, si no podía salvar a Isabeau entonces parte de ella se perdería con la bondad de esa mujer y ella no quería eso. Ella quería que Isabeau descansara en paz.

-No puedo pelear contra ella...-susurro Lauren.

-No me has entendido...Lauren-dijo Odín-...es complicado pero no imposible, aunque para llevarlo a cabo necesito a dos personas y que confies completamente en ellas y en sus capacidades.

-Muy bien...-susurro Odín moviendo sus manos-...Bo y Kenzi...adelante.

* * *

><p>Bo había estado durmiendo un segundo y al siguiente estaba allí junto a Kenzi mirando frente a ellas donde estaba Odín con una sonrisa y Lauren chasqueando los dedos mientras tapaba los ojos del díos y les ponía ropa encima ya que tanto la sucubo como la humana estaban desnuda.<p>

-No es nada que no haya visto antes-dijo Odín.

-Ni nada que volverás a ver amigo-dijo Lauren-...con un poco de suerte yo tampoco volveré a ver a mi hermana desnuda.

-¡Eh! ¡Tu hermana tiene un cuerpo de diez!

-Si se parece en algo al de Lauren...-comenzó Bo antes de que Kenzi le tapara la boca.

-Tiempo muerto...-dijo la humana-¿que hacemos aquí?

Fue entonces cuando Lauren camino hacia ellas con algo de inseguridad, Bo podía haber estado de broma con Kenzi pero su mirada le dejaba bastante claro que estaba molesta con ella por haberse escapado de su lado para venir a hablar con el dios.

-Lauren...-comenzó Bo.

-Lo se y lo siento pero necesitaba saber si había manera de salvar a tu abuela...ella fue como una madre para mi y...-susurro Lauren tomando sus manos-...no puedo dejarla así.

-¿Cuando te vas?-pregunto Bo mirando al suelo.

No quería hacerlo, no quería dejarla ir de nuevo pero, ¿había forma de detenerla? Bo sabía que no y la verdad, empezaba a pensar que solo descansarían cuando todo esto terminara de una vez.

-Ese es el caso que no iré yo...-dijo Lauren-...tenéis que ir vosotras.

-¿Que?-pregunto Kenzi.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Bo sorprendida.

Lauren asintió y puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Bo y la otra sobre la de Kenzi sonriendo a medida que sentía su amor por ellas envolverle el corazón y su energía salir hasta hacer que la katana de Kenzi "Geraldine" y la espada de Bo aparecieran en sus cinturas preparándolas para la misión que tenían por delante.

-Debéis ir a buscar la espada de Balder que esta enterrada en algún punto de su antiguo buque Ringhorn, donde se enterró al dios cuando su hermano lo mató por culpa de Loki-contó Lauren-...Balder era dios de luz y por lo tanto su espada debería darme la fuerza suficiente para liberar a Isabeau.

-¿Y tu no puedes ir?-pregunto Kenzi algo extrañada.

-Para coger la espada, las dos partes del corazón de quien la reclame deben unirse-explicó Odín-...en este caso la reclama Lauren y las dos parte de su corazón, obviamente, sois tu y Bo.

Lauren suspiró y miro a Bo quien parecía tener ahora un nuevo brillo en los ojos mientras le acariciaba los labios con la mano y la atraía hacia ella con un apasionado beso que hizo a Odín apartar la mirada y a Kenzi soltar una carcajada.

-Cuídate Bo...¿me entiendes?-murmuro Lauren contra sus labios.

-Te lo juro...-susurro la sucubo-...te quiero en mi cama y desnuda cuando vuelva.

Lauren le sonrió antes de darle otro beso rápido antes de abrazar a su hermana y apretarla contra ella haciendo sentir a Kenzi que algo más estaba pasando pero que no les estaban contando.

-Lauren...

-Cuídate y protege a Bo, ¿entendido?-dijo Lauren-...nada de ir por ahí haciendo de heroínas.

-¿Quien? ¿Bo y yo?-dijo Kenzi-...que va...

-Por supuesto que no-rió Bo-...vamonos, Kenzi.

Lauren las soltó dando un paso atrás antes de que Odín chasqueara sus dedos y las teletransportara mientras la guerrera suspiraba y se giraba al dios quien la miraba detenidamente.

-¿Crees que llegaran a tiempo?-pregunto Odín.

-Son Bo y Kenzi...créeme, son las mejores para este trabajo-dijo Lauren.

Odín asintió y tomó la mano de su guerrera mientras Lauren miraba a su alrededor sintiendo la oscuridad comenzar ha avanzar en su mundo real para la batalla final.

-Desde luego lo hemos hecho justo a tiempo...-murmuro Odín-...por cierto, que bien se te da guardar secretos.

-Te sorprenderías...-dijo Lauren-...reunamos a los demás...

Porque el Raganarok acababa de comenzar.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: **¡Siento el retraso chicos, estoy intentando ponerme al día con todo así que puede que ahora mismo vaya algo más lenta pero intentaré mantenerme en mi línea!

Por cierto Balder es el dios nórdico de la luz (¡gracias internet!) por si alguien tenía dudas que quien era.

¡Gracias a todos! ¡Disfrutad!


	15. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14: Balder's Blessing, Part 1**

Aterrizar en un buque era lo que esperaban y en lugar de eso aterrizaron directamente en el agua provocando en gruñido de Kenzi y la molestía de Bo mientras nadaban al barco y estrujaban su ropa para eliminar el exceso de agua que tenían en sus cuerpos.

-Para esto me pongo mis botas de último modelo-dijo Kenzi-...agradece así a la hermana de tu general, Odín.

-Si, bueno, dioses son dioses-dijo Bo-...y ya decia yo que nos estaban ayudando mucho sin darnos ningun escarmiento.

Kenzi movió su pelo antes de mirar alrededor de barco y quedarse sorprendida por su belleza, la verdad es que las dos lo hicieron. El buque de Balder era absolutamente increible, de una amplitud que bien podría ser Canadá entera y con unos decorados dorados y repletos de luz que brillaban a pesar de los siglos de soledad.

-¿Se supone que tenemos un tiempo limite para buscar esa espada?-pregunto Kenzi.

-Quien sabe, por eso será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra ya-dijo Bo.

Kenzi asintió y las dos comenzaron a caminar por el silencioso buque en busca de alguna pista o algo que la llevara hacia la espada y recibiendo una buena vision más personal del lugar donde estaban.

Esqueletos, armas oxidadas, banderas y flechas rodeando una zona que seguramente habría sido de guerra durante mucho tiempo y finalmente, encontaron la zona donde estaba enterrado Balder, que era la más iluminada del lugar y las envolvía en un calor que era dificil de rechazar.

-Este sitio es...-murmuro Kenzi.

-Increible-terminó Bo.

Las dos mujeres caminaron hacia donde estaba la tumba y tocaron el simbolo de los dioses que brilló haciendo aparecer la imagen que suponían debía ser de Balder ya que resplandecía con luz y las miraba con una claidez que sorprendió a Bo y Kenzi.

-¿Quien osa llamarme?-pregunto la imagen.

-Eh...¿dios Balder?-pregunto Kenzi algo insegura.

-¿Esperabas a mi padre? ¿o quizá a mi madre?-pregunto Balder ladeando la cabeza.

-No...esperabamos que fueras tu-dijo Bo rápidamente-...necesitamos tu ayuda. Mi novia necesita tu espada de la luz para vencer a Loki y liberar a mi abuela que esta poseída por él.

-¿Loki?-pregunto Balder rápidamente frunciendo el ceño en rabia.

-Loki quiere iniciar el Ragnarok-dijo Kenzi seriamente-...secuestro a mi hermana, que es la novia de Bo y la llevó al Helheim solo para matarla porque es la general de Odín en la batalla.

Balder asintió lentamente y se cruzó de brazos sintiendo todo su poder rodearlas durante unos minutos para luego volver a la normalidad mirandolas con cierta preocupación mientras su forma fantasmal tomaba se transformaba en algo casi humano.

-El Raganarok ya ha empezado-dijo Balder.

-¿Que?-pregunto Bo-. No, es no es posible...

-Cuando nos fuimos todo estaba normal...nadie dijo nada de...-murmuro Kenzi.

Entonces lo recordó, todas las sensaciones extrañas que tuvo, el comportamiento de Lauren que para ella fue sospechoso. Claro, su hermana ya lo había sabido y aún así las había mandado lejos.

-Lauren lo sabía...-gruño Kenzi-...Lauren lo sabía y se lo calló porque si nos lo decía no nos iríamos.

-Hizo lo correcto-dijo Balder-...necesitais la espada si quereis liberar a quien haya sido poseída por Loki.

Bo cerró los ojos en su mejor esfuerzo para controlarse mientras las emociones pasaban dentro de ella. Desde la enorme rabia que le daba que Lauren le hubiera escondido esto hasta la necesitdad de terminar lo antes posible para volver y ayudar a sus amigos, a su familia y a la mujer que amaba.

-Como conseguimos la espada-susurro Bo.

-¡Bo! ¡Tenemos que volver!-dijo Kenzi cogiendo la mano de la sucubo-...los demás...

-Pueden hacerlo, Kenzi. Necesitamos esa espada o estaremos de nuevo en el primer escalón-dijo Bo quien luego miró a Balder-..necesitamos la espada.

-Para encontrar la espada necesitareis llegar al corazón del buque-dijo Balder-...y muchos peligro acechan el camino hasta allí, ¿estais listas para jugaros la vida en esta peligrosa misión?

Bo miro a Kenzi quien sonrió al tiempo que estiraba los brazos y las piernas preparandose para entrar en el buque y la sucubo giró su mirada de nuevo hacia Balder asintiendó mientras él les sonreía.

-Sois valientes y vuestro corazón esta lleno de luz, confio en que podais recuperar la espada y volver a casa pronto-dijo Balder-...cuando la tengais, tendreis que volver aquí y entonces, yo os devolvere a vuestro hogar.

-Entendido-dijo Bo.

La sucubo y la humana se marcharon mientas Balder las miraba y se cruzaba de brazos, creyendo que ellas serían capaces de afrontar los peligros que se les venían encima pero con la única duda de saber si serían lo suficientemente rápidas como para terminar aquella misión antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Y la general de Odín tuviera que elegir el destino del mundo de una manera catastrofica para los que la rodeaban.

* * *

><p>En el mismo momento en que Isabeau volvió al mundo real, Trick lo sintió en su alma que saltó dentro de su cuerpo mientras él, junto a todos los demás, se reunían en la sala principal donde después de saludar a Lauren y que ella le contaran donde estaban Bo y Kenzi, procedió a contarles el plan que tenían en mente.<p>

Que era, básicamente, pelear hasta que la sucubo y la humana regresaran con la espada de la luz.

-Entonces, si usas la espada, hay posibilidades para liberar a mi madre-dijo Aife.

-Es la única opción...-dijo Lauren quien luego puso una mano sobre el brazo de la sucubo-...siento mucho todo esto, Aife. Es mi culpa.

-No...es culpa de Loki-dijo Rainer tomando la mano de su amiga mientras Aife asentía de acuerdo con su enemigo-...ahora tenemos que ganar tiempo para Bo y Kenzi, ¿tienes algún plan?

-Básicamente pelear-admitió Lauren-...nos dividiremos en bases, Hale, tu, Dyson y Tamsin os encargareis de distraer a sus secuaces ya que dudo que venga sola aquí, usad todo lo que tengais a mano, ¿entendido?

-Si-dijeron los tres al unisono.

-Rainer, tu y yo nos encargaremos entretenerla...-dijo Lauren-...ya que somos su principal fuente de rabia, será mejor usarla contra ella.

-Esta hecho.

Luego Lauren se giro hacia Trick y Aife sabiendo que ellos no usaría su poder contra Isabeau ni aunque estuviera poseida, por eso, les tomó las manos y suspiró antes de mirarlos a los ojos.

-Trick...

-No la mates-susurro él-...por favor...no la destruyas.

-Haré todo lo que este en mi mano para salvarla-prometió Lauren-...pero necesito que tu y Aife os quedeis aquí, tu también Krampus. Si pasara algo...

-Estaremos en la linea de ataque si nos necesitas, hija, no antes ni después-dijo Krampus.

Lauren asintió y se giro a Odín quien puso una mano en su hombro haciendola brillar lentamente y llenando a la guerrera de calidez antes de que sus cadenas se unieran en una sola mucho más poderosa y preparada para el combate.

-Estaré allí, Lauren-dijo Odín-...y lucharemos juntos.

-A sus ordenes, dios-dijo Lauren.

Odín sonrió y la abrazó hasta que el enorme rugido de Isabeau llegó a sus oidos y sintió que había llegado la hora de ponerle punto y final a esta persecución mientras esperaba que Bo y Kenzi volvieran con la espada de la luz que tanta falta les estaba haciendo.

_Manteneos sanas y salvas..._

Con ese último pensamiento, Lauren camino por delante del grupo armado y preparado para la batalla de todos los tiempos donde el ganador, decidiría mucho más que el destino del mundo.

Isabeau sonrió al verla aparecer, su pelo dorado y forma inconfudible la hacia muy intimidante pero si ya sumabas a sus compañeros...bueno, tenía que admitir que tenía un equipo admirable.

Aunque faltaban algunos miembros del mismo.

-¿Y los demás? ¿Demasiado cobardes para esta batalla?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Les he dado el día libre, ya sabes, para que te pateen el trasero si en algún caso nosotros no somos suficientes-dijo Lauren tratando de sonar todo lo segura de si misma que pudiera.

-Oh, ¿tienes dudas de vencerme?

-Que va, Loki...esto es solo un seguro.

Isabeau sonrió y Lauren luchó por ver a esa mujer como su enemigo mientras un tigre se acercaba a ella y la miraba inseguro sin saber que hacer o a quien atacar ahora que sus objetivos no estaban en el lugar de batalla.

-Ve a por él-susurro Isabeau mirando a Rainer.

El tigre asintió y miró a Rainer quien pareció percatarse de que era su objetivo, por lo que el rey compartió una mirada con Lauren y esta asintió dejando que él caminara a su batalla mientras miraba al resto.

-Es la hora chicos-dijo Lauren-...manteneos alerta y hacedme un favor, no murais.

-No pides nada que no queramos hacer-dijo Tamsin-...vamos.

Hale se quitó la chaqueta, Tamsin desplegó sus alas y sacó su arco y Dyson aulló antes de pasar a su forma de lobo con sus ojos dorados brillando con fuerza mientras dejaba escapar un gruñido de su garganta.

Finalmente, Lauren clamó su cadena que ahora era mucho más larga y grande y que brilló con una mezcla de colores entre blanco y dorado que sorprendió incluso a Isabeau antes de que ella sonriera y sacara de sus manos su propio set de cadenas, imitando así los poderes de Lauren.

-Muy bien, guerrera, veamos de que pasta estas hecha.

Lauren respiró y con un rápido movimiento de su cuerpo, ella y su grupo se lanzaron a la batalla sin más pensamientos que los que se referían a inclinar esta balanza a su favor, porque de lo contrario sus vidas no serían lo único que terminaría.

**-CD: Quest For Happiness-**

Bo y Kenzi llegaron a la parte baja del buque escuchando susurros a su alrededor, imaginaban que eso podía ser lo que Balder les había dicho y sacaron sus espadas preparandose para lo que podían encontrar en cada uno de los camarotes.

-Esto es como estar dentro de Resident Evil-murmuro Kenzi.

-No me hables ahora de tus videjuegos...-dijo Bo totalmente alerta.

-Pero es verdad...mira seguro que ahora del sitio más oscuro nos salta algún zombie o algo así-dijo la humana.

Como si hubiera sido una llamada de uno de los camarotes apareció corriendo hacia ellas un zombie que no llegó gracias a los reflejos de Bo que movió su espada cortandole la cabeza mientras el cuerpo caía al suelo con fuerza.

-¿Porque siempre tienes que tener razón en estas cosas?-pregunto Bo mirando a su mejor amiga.

-Cariño...muchos años con los videjuegos y zombiland, no diré nada más-murmuro Kenzi.

Bo suspiró y miro a su alrededor para ver ahora varias luces rojas que brillaban en la oscuridad y que fueron acercandose a ellas para revelarse como más zombies que las había rodeado.

-Genial...-murmuro Kenzi.

-Vaya unas pruebas-murmuro Bo.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber donde estaban el corazón del buque ya que los zombies estaban especialmente concentrados en un camarote que llevaba el mismo simbolo de los dioses que había en la tumba de Balder por lo que supusieron que ese debería de ser el lugar.

Pero antes tenían que quitarse de encima a esos idiotas.

-Kenzi...

-BoBo...ha sido un placer conocerte-dijo Kenzi mirando a su alrededor.

-No me digas eso, concentrate-dijo Bo-...seguro que has tenido cosas peores en tu vida.

-Y más feas, pero no justifica que vaya a morir aquí-dijo Kenzi-...tan joven y con mis mejores botas.

-Kenz...

-Vale...nada de morir-dijo Kenzi quien agarró Geraldine como una verdadera ninja-...cambio de CD, vamos a patear estos traseros.

-Esa es mi chica-dijo Bo con una sonrisa-¿lista?

-Cariño, mama Kenzi nació lista-sonrió Kenzi.

Bo sonrió y agarrando su espada con fuerza se preparó para hacer frente a ese ordago de zombies antes de coger la espada para volver a casa, terminar con esto y azotar a Lauren en la cama por esconderle cosas.

_Si...ese es justo mi plan..._

Los ojos de la sucubo brillaron con fuerza haciendo a los zombies detenerse antes de que ella blandiera la espada y los mirara con una enorme sonrisa.

-Preparaos chicos...-murmuro Bo-...la sucubo ha llegado a la ciudad.


	16. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15: Balder's Blessing, Part 2**

Ver zombies y terminar con ellos era justo lo que Kenzi estaba haciendo, pero a su vez, intentaba mantenerse alejada de Bo quien golpeaba y cortaba con su espada rodeada de un alo azul que le hacía parecer una banshee y que la verdad, hacia creer a Kenzi que nada podría hacerles daño.

Hasta que uno de esos tipos la agarró.

-¡Bo!-grito Kenzi.

Bo se giro a tiempo de reconocer a Kenzi siendo arrastrada por zombies a un lugar común, seguramente donde podrían acabar con ella pero la sucubo no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo. El tiempo le había dado control de sus poderes pero iba siendo hora de que dejara la parte más oscura de ella tomar el control y limpiar toda la zona de los seres que intentaran matarlas.

Respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, una pequeña sonrisa se dirigió en su rostro mientras levantaba su mano para apartar de un solo golpe de energía a todos los zombies que planeaban terminar con Kenzi haciendo a la humana respirar un segundo antes de que viera a su mejor amiga rozando el descontrol y se levantara lentamente con las manos en alto para intentar calmar el estado de Bo.

-Eh...amiga, tranquila...

-Kenzi, relajate-murmuro Bo-...no vamos a hacerte daño.

-No es que no te crea, BoBo, pero tus antecedentes...-murmuro la humana.

-Confía en mi, nunca te haría daño, ni en este estado-gruño Bo en un tono de voz grave.

Kenzi respiró intentando calmarse mientras se convencía de que eso era así y que Bo no le haría daño mirando como la sucubo ponía una mano sobre su hombro y la empujaba levemente en un abrazo que aunque extraño pareció dejarle a Kenzi claro que Bo no le iba a hacer daño.

-Bien, vale...entonces, ¿ya esta?-dijo Kenzi mirando a su alrededor.

-Parece que si-dijo Bo.

-Pues que blandos...

Bo rió pasando una mano por el hombro de su amiga mientras caminaban hacia la puerta del camarote. Kenzi podría parecer dura pero realmente esta experiencia la había asustado por mucho que intentara disimularlo.

-Venga, Kenzi Jones, terminemos con esto de una vez-dijo Bo.

-Lewis...-murmuro Kenzi.

Bo se detuvo, quito la mano de su hombro y la miro mientras Kenzi tomaba el pomo de la puerta del camarote y se giraba a mirarla con fingida normalidad.

-¿Lewis?-pregunto Bo.

-Somos hermanas, ¿no?-dijo Kenzi mirando al suelo-...no creo que le guste el apellido Malikov, a mi tampoco realmente y Lewis parece más formal. Mckenzie Lewis o Kenzi Lewis...no se, me gusta.

Bo sonrió y asintió antes de que finalmente las dos entraran por la puerta del camarote siendo recibidas por una enorme luz que se presento ante ellas en forma de espada haciendolas sonreir porque por fin habían encontrado su objetivo.

-Y aquí es donde se acaba la aventura-dijo Kenzi-¿como lo hacemos?

-¿Las dos a la vez?-sugirió Bo.

Kenzi asintió y las dos agarraron la empuñadura de la espada que emitió un fuerte brilló cegandolas hasta que, al abrir de nuevo los ojos se encontraron de nuevo frente al dios de la luz, Balder, ahora con la espada en la mano.

-Lo habeis conseguido...-dijo Balder.

-Si, ahora puedes mandarnos a casa de nuevo-dijo Bo.

-Lo haré, pero debo advertiros de que debeis tener mucho cuidado, pues la pelea a comenzado y debeis llegar antes de que las consecuencias sean debastadoras.

Bo y Kenzi se miraron antes de que la luz las envolviera y Balder las hiciera desaparecer dejando escapar una respiración lenta mientras miraba el cielo y esperaba su momento de aparecer.

-Hasta pronto...-susurro al viento.

* * *

><p>El campo de batalla era un amasijo de cuerpos fae y humanos que pocas veces había visto y Rainer estaba convencido que si quedaba algo de Isabeau dentro de ese cuerpo, estaría horrorizada por lo que estaba pasando así como estaría peleando por intentar detener a su enemigo.<p>

El problema era que no tenía ni idea si seguía habiendo algo de Isabeau en aquella monstruo que destruía las vidas de los demás como si fueran aire.

-No te distraigas, escoria-bramó su enemigo.

Rainer consiguió esquivar su garra y sus colmillos antes de darle una patada que hizo que el tigre retrocediera mientras él mismo dejaba escapar un suspiro. A su alrededor podía ver a Dyson, Tamsin y Hale luchando contra la orda de esqueletos y demás seres salidos del Helheim así que podía escuchar el golpe de armas entre Lauren e Isabeau que quienes peleaban sin descanso en el centro del tumulto.

_Quien lo diría que algun día se verían en esta posición..._

El tigre se abalanzó sobre él tirandolo al suelo pero Rainer lo golpeó en la cara antes de llevarse un zarpazo en el brazo que hizo al rey gritar forzandolo a usar sus poderes para transpotarse donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros reagrupados en el centro de la batalla.

-Esto es imposible-dijo Hale pasando una mano por su frente.

-Son demasiado-dijo Dyson.

-No podemos rendirnos-dijo Tamsin-...tenemos que aguantar.

Pero Rainer sabía que todos estaban al limite de sus fuerzas, podía verlo en los multiples cortes y las heridas de sus compañeros así como en sus propios niveles de energía, solo Lauren parecía mantenerse e incluso ella había bajado el ritmo haciendo más accesible a Isabeau llegar hasta ella.

-Venga muchachos-dijo Rainer intentando agarrarse a la esperanza de ver a Bo y Kenzi aparecer-...tenemos que aguantar.

-No podemos más-confesó Dyson.

-Si nos rendimos ahora todo habrá servido para nada-dijo Tamsin.

Los esqueletos y el tigre los rodearon mientras ellos miraban a su alrededor buscando una salida cuando ellos les aputaron con sus energía haciendo que Tamsin tuviera que usar sus alas para protegerlos impactando sobre ellos cada golpe de energía que hizo que la valkyria cayera al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Tamsin!-grito Dyson agarrandola antes de que golpeara el pavimento.

De repente, una luz hizo que todos sus enemigos caminaran hacia atrás dando paso a las figuras de Bo y Kenzi quienes aparecieron delante de ellos con la espada brillando con fuerza.

-Pues...llegamos justo a tiempo para la fiesta-dijo Kenzi.

-¡Lauren!-llamó Bo.

Lauren, quien estaba envuelta en una dura pelea con Isabeau giro un momento la vista para ver la llegada de Bo y Kenzi y sonrió sabiendo que por fin estaba aquí lo que tanto estaban esperando.

La manera de terminar con todo esto.

-¡Bo!-llamó Lauren.

La sucubo la miró con una sonrisa que no duró demasiado ya que Isabeau aprovechó el despiste de Lauren para golpearla y agarrarla del pelo para girarla y que todos pudieran ver que finalmente lo había conseguido.

Finalmente tenía a la mano derecha de Odín.

-¡Mira esto Odín!-grito Isabeau con la voz de Loki-¡Se acabó!

Odín gruño apretando su espada entre sus manos, a su lado su hijo Thor y muchos otros guerreros sentían la impotencia de la perdida, el saber que Isabeau o Loki en este caso, tenía a Lauren en sus manos.

Era el final.

-¡Bo! ¡La espada!-grito Lauren.

La sucubo se dejó llevar por el instinto antes de que el tigre se lanzara a por ella y al mismo tiempo que Bo sintió las garras del animal en su brazo sintió que dejaba ir la espada rezando para que pudiera llegar a Lauren.

-¡Es tarde!

-¡No!

La mirada de Bo se enfoco en los ojos grandes y marrones de Lauren mirandola con dolor cuando la espada de Isabeau la traspasó haciendo a la sucubo olvidarse de sus propias heridas al tiempo que Kenzi y Rainer caían a su lado para ayudarla y miraban atónitos la escena que tenían delante.

La escena de dejaba ver el final de esta guerra.

-Pero...-murmuro Isabeau.

-No...vas...a...ganar...

La espada de luz de Balder que Lauren tenía en sus manos se introdujo más profundamente en Isabeau haciendo gritar a Loki quien comenzó a salir del cuerpo de la mujer al tiempo que su espada salía de Lauren y la guerrera caía al suelo con un sonido sordo.

Entonces, una luz inundó el lugar y todos los esqueletos y las bestias desaparecieron mientras una nuevo portal se abría revelando a Balder en todo su esplendo que sonrió a su padre una vez que este llego a su encuentro.

-Balder...

-Es la hora, padre-dijo él-...tiempo de devolver el mundo a su normalidad.

Dicho aquelló, impacto su bastón contra el suelo y todo comenzó a recomponerse, los guerreros caídos, el campo de batalla, la ciudad e incluso la energía de Tamsin quien despertó en los brazos de Dyson mientras este le sonreía y besaba su frente.

-¿Ganamos?-murmuro la valkyria.

-No del todo...-dijo Dyson.

El lobo levantó la mirada hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Lauren y donde Bo, Kenzi y Rainer acababan de llegar. Vió a Bo sostener el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba contra su pecho, la observó llorar y mirar a su mejor amiga, a la hermana de Lauren y a su padre para que la ayudaran.

Pero él no estaba seguro de que pudieran.

Bo acunó la cara de Lauren con lágrimas cubriendo su mirada mientras el dolor le destrozaba el corazón, ella no podía creer que todo este camino acabara así, liberando a su abuelo pero perdiendola a ella, a su amor.

Ella no quería pasar otra vez la vida sin ella.

-Bo...-sollozó Kenzi tomando la mano de Lauren.

-No viviré sin ella...-murmuro Bo-...no puedo...

Cogió la espada de luz dispuesta a terminar también con su vida cuando de repente esta brilló y su luz se introdujo en el cuerpo de Lauren mientras una figura se materializaba delante de ellos con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.

-Una vez le prometí que siempre estariais juntas y es hoa d que cumpla mi promesa-susurro Isabeau con una sonrisa.

Bo sintió algo cálido en su dedo y miro para ver su anillo otra vez en el lugar donde debía estar al mismo tiempo que volvía a sentir el cuerpo de Lauren moverse levemente y miró a su abuela quien le acarició la cara con cariño.

-Disfruta de tu regalo, cariño-murmuro Isabeau.

-Gracias...-murmuro Bo con una sonrisa.

Isabeau asintió y luego acarició el pelo de Kenzi y miró a Rainer con la comprensión escrita en el rostro del rey mientras ella desaparecía lentamente al lugar donde pertenecía y ellos finalmente podían continuar con sus vidas, tal y como se merecían.

Lauren abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo una sensación cálida acariciar su mejilla antes de toparse cara a cara con la mirada de Bo que solo le contestó cerrando el espacio entre ellas con un beso que la hizo retomar sus fuerzas mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con una sonrisa.

Porque lo habían hecho, lo habían conseguido y ahora podían tener su vida.

-Hola...-murmuro Bo-...¿lista para tener una vida conmigo?

-Siempre...-suspiró Lauren.

Y esta vez sellaron esta nueva promesa con un beso que prometía ser el primero de muchos en la nueva vida que tenían por delante.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>Bueno chicos, queda el epílogo y después se acabo. Como siempre mil gracias a todos los que me leeis, gracias por ser la razón por la que sigo escribiendo aparte de esta increible pareja "Doccubus".

Y como siempre, tras ese último capitulo dejare el resumen de mi siguiente historia que para quien no haya leido mi twitter va a ser, doccubus, todos humanos y...¡de policías!

¡Gracias a todos y un enorme abrazo!


	17. Chapter 16

**Epílogo: A Year After**

Decir que estaba nerviosa era algo tan obvio como ver a Bo riendose de mi mientras esperaba a que saliera del baño con un traje que hace muchisimo tiempo que prometí que no volvería a ponerme y que ahora iba a usar para llevar a mi mujer a un acto que por años intenté olvidar.

-¿Cuando se supone que va a salir?-escuché que Kenzi preguntaba-. Hale se va a terminar el champán de la limusina y preferería que no dieramos más tiempo a Dyson y Tamsin para ponerse melosos...te lo juro, BoBo, desde que estan embarazos es...

-Venga, Kenzi, no es para tanto-rió Bo-...además es un honor ser las madrinas de las razones por las que estan tan melosos asi que no te quejes.

Sonreí ampliamente una vez terminar de ponerme el pintalabios al recordar que Dyson y Tamsin iban a tener tres hijos de un tirón y que nosotras tres seríamos las madrinas de cada uno de ellos mientras Trick, Hale y Rainer serían los padrinos y Acacia y Aife ejercerían de bautizadoras, lo cuál me hizo bastante gracia al imaginarlas trabajando juntas con esos carácteres tan iguales y distintos a la vez.

Suspiré, me aseguré de que todo estaba en orden y, tomando una respiración abrí la puerta del baño para salir lentamente mirando la reacción de Bo y de Kenzi que no se hizo esperar. Mientras que mi hermana sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a aplaudir, Bo me miró de arriba abajo y se lamió los labios haciendo que mi garganta se secara al instante.

-¿Que tal?-pregunté con voz entre cortada.

-¡Genial!-dijo Kenzi.

-Absolutamente fascinante...-murmuro Bo.

Kenzi conocía ese tono de voz tanto como yo y por eso nos dejó a solas mientras Bo se acercaba a mi y me abrazaba por la cintura antes de besarme los labios. No se que tenía su manera de besarme, su cuerpo apretandose contra el mío o su manera de gruñir en mis labios pero todo lo que quise fue lanzarla a la cama y desgarrarle ese vestido rojo de escote en V y raja desde el muslo hasta el final de vestido que tanto me estaba tentando rozandose contra mis piernas.

Mi traje militar condecorado de color verde oscuro, camisa blanca y falda por debajo de la rodilla comenzaron a sentirse muy apretados mientras Bo pasaba las manos por las solapas de mi traje y acariciaba mi trenza que casi hace que me derrita en aquel mismo momento.

Si, teníamos que dejarlo o no nos iríamos nunca.

-Recuerdame que tengamos un placentero juego de militar y femme-fatale con esta ropa cuando volvamos-susurro Bo contra mis labios.

-Tranquila...no se me va a olvidar-susurre temblando cuando besó mi barbilla y la mordisqueo sensualmente.

-¡Vais a bajar o llamo a los bomberos!

La voz de Kenzi nos hizo volver al mundo real mientras reíamos y finamente decidiamos bajar donde la enorme limusina de Hale nos esperaba con todos dentro. Rainer, Aife y Trick ya nos esperaban allí y la verdad, cuando el coche se puso en marcha fue cuando peor sentí los nervios golpearme hasta que Bo cogió mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos con una enorme sonrisa.

-Todo estará perfecto-me aseguró Bo.

-No se...hace tanto...-comencé.

Ella no me dejó seguir besandome lentamente hasta que me hizo olvidar si quisiera que estabamos acompañadas hasta que escuché silbidos y aplausos y nos separamos pegando mi frente a la suya para mirarla a los ojos con toda la adoración del mundo.

-Gracias...-susurré.

-Es un placer-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Durante el viaje, Bo sostuvo mi mano y me calmó con besos cuando lo necesitaba al tiempo que hablabamos con el resto del grupo sobre sus planes de futuro, la preparación de la boda de Kenzi, el parto de Tamsin o la sorpresa que yo tenía para Bo y que solo mis dos ayudantes conocían.

Y así el camino se hizo mucho más corto de lo que yo había anticipado haciendome volver a la realidad de un golpe.

-Ya estamos aquí-me dijo Bo.

Asentí, respiré y salí del coche con Bo siendo rápidamente rodeada por aplausos y celebraciones de la gente, antiguos compañeros míos que estaban allí para darme la bienvenida a la reunión de heroes de guerra a la que por fin y gracias a la gente que quería podía asistir.

-Karen...por favor, di algo...-dijo el hombre que extendió su mano para que la tomara.

Aguanté las lágrimas dentro de mí y asentí, separandome de Bo y de los demás para caminar dentro de la sala y hacia el microfono que ya me esperaba para decir unas palabras a la increible gente que hoy me rodeaba.

Todos ellos heroes, todos ellos buscando un futuro seguro donde vivir.

-Hola...-susurre mirandolos uno por uno, mis compañeros en mi carrera militar, mis compañeros en la vida, pasada, presente y futura, mi amor, mi familia, todos estaban allí y decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era darles mi mejor sonrisa y mis mejores palabras antes de desvelar mi propia sorpresa-...antes de nada quiero agradeceros vuestra asistencia y vuestro apoyo, sois gente increible, todos heroes y heroinas que me habeis hecho la persona que soy hoy. Sin vosotros jamás habría conocido mi camino o cometido mis errores y jamás tendré con que pagaros esa verdad.

Sentí mis lágrimas picar mis ojos mientras veía a mis compañeros celebrar levantando sus copas de champán y sonreir al ver que Kenzi estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar mientras Tamsin estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas mientras Bo me miraba con toda la emoción y el amor del mundo escritos en esos ojos que tanto me cautivaban.

Era el momento...

-Y con vosotros aquí, como mis testigos y espero que con vuestro consetimiento me gustaría hacer algo-dije con una sonrisa-...Kenzi, Tamsin, por favor.

-Ah...BoBo...esto es tuyo-dijo Kenzi pasandole una foto.

-Y esto-dijo Tamsin dandole una nota.

-Gracias-dije mientras Bo miraba entre ellas y yo-...Bo, ¿podrías venir aquí?

Bo se acercó a mi con la sorpresa escrita en su rostro mientras yo le guiñaba el ojo a Rainer quien reía suavemente con Aife sabiendo ya lo que había planeado al igual que Trick.

-¿Lauren?-murmuro Bo.

-Mira la foto y lee la nota, cariño-susurré.

Bo lo hizo y cuando vio la foto los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al ver una casa con una vallado blanco rodeado de un enorme y cómodo jardín con columpios pequeños y una caseta para perros. Luego mi sucubo abrió la nota y me miró mientras yo le ponía el microfono en los labios.

-Leela-susurre.

-Bo, eres mi día y mi noche, mi pasado y mi futuro y ahora, cuando por fin podemos alcanzar la felicidad solo me queda una cosa por preguntarte, ¿quieres vivir conmigo el resto de nuestras vidas en este nuevo paraíso?-susurro Bo.

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio durante un minuto mientras Bo solo lloraba y yo la miraba esperando su respuesta hasta que la sucubo se abalanzo sobre mi rodeandome con sus brazos y repitiendo un sollozante si que puso a todos a gritar. Desde mi visión pude ver a Tamsin llorando mientras Dyson la calmaba y a Kenzi reclamandole a Hale que su pedida no fuera tan bonita como esta y sonreí, sabiendo que por fin tenía cumplido mi destino.

-Te amo, Bo...-susurré cuando ella se separó de mi.

-Yo también te amo, Lauren...-me dijo ella mirandome a los ojos.

Y cuando nos besamos sellando este pacto de amor eterno supe que nunca jamás habría nada tan perfecto como este preciso momento.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** Y...¡terminé! Como siempre, gracias, gracias y, por si me olvidaba, ¡gracias! Ya sabeis que siempre os dejo algo de mi nueva historia y esta vez no será menos. Se llama **Going Under**, tiene a todos como humanos y...ahí va el resumen:

Todos humanos. Cinco años atrás, Lauren fue engañada por alguien al que creía amigo quedando acusada de un crimen que jamás cometió y consiguiendo que todos la señalaran por cualquier lugar que pasara.

Desde entonces, la ex-detective a estado soñando solamente con terminar su encarcelamiento para poder volver al mundo real y así, limpiar el nombre que muchos mancharon.

Pero cuando por fin parece que podrá ponerse a trabajar en ello, el pasado viene a cobrar cuentas en forma de su ex-pareja quien lucha por entender como y porque pasaron las cosas que los llevaron a todos a esta situación.

Hace cinco años, Lauren fue traicionada por una mano amiga y ahora una de las personas más vitales para ella de todas las que le dieron la espalda esta a punto de quitarle el poco corazón que le queda. Solo necesita porque: ¿querrá cuidarlo como no supo hacerlo la primera vez...o pretende venderla como hizo años atrás?

¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
